


Мой Господин: Урок подчинения

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 plus, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bi, Bondage, Con/Non-Con, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Het, Humiliation, M/S, Multi, OC, Oral, Rim, Slash, Toys, dp, h/c, hj - Freeform, spank, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Перевод фанфика "Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission" авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12.Гермиона случайно становится свидетелем того, что не было предназначено для ее глаз, и ее жизнь меняется навсегда.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/gifts), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/gifts).
  * A translation of [Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004794) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, являются совершеннолетними.  
> "Мой Господин: Урок подчинения" это первая часть цикла из трех книг.  
> Авторы LissaDream и Snowblind12 читают комментарии, используя онлайн-переводчик, и по возможности будут отвечать на них.
> 
> Контакты авторов на AO3:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile
> 
> Facebook:  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77
> 
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com
> 
> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.

Вздохнув, Гермиона Грейнджер заперла дверь своей маленькой юридической конторы, расположенной над «Флориш и Блоттс» в Косом переулке. Она опять работала допоздна, и если бы не планы на вечер, то ей снова предстояла бы прогулка в кромешной темноте до своей мрачной пустой квартиры. Она устала от одиночества и постоянного торчания на работе и, наверное, в миллионный раз за этот год задалась вопросом, почему ей так крупно не везет в отношениях.

И уж точно не потому, что она недостаточно пыталась. В двадцать семь лет у нее за спиной было с десяток романов, которые длились от нескольких месяцев до почти двух лет. Однако в каждом из них искра тускнела и угасала, будто отсыревший фейерверк «Фокус-покус» от Уизли. Самой последней была четырехмесячная интрижка с Оливером Вудом. Гермиона покачала головой, слегка разозлившись на саму себя. Когда же до нее наконец дойдет, что, как бы сильно ее ни тянуло к игрокам в квиддич, у нее с ними никогда не находилось ничего общего, так что и смысла заводить длительные отношения не было. А секс… мерлиновы панталоны… секс был ужасен. Нудный, пресный, слишком быстрый и с минимумом прелюдии. Однако она отлично натренировалась симулировать оргазмы. Оглядываясь назад, Гермиона удивилась, что ей понадобилось четыре месяца, чтобы положить этому конец. Да и Оливер, вместо того чтобы оскорбиться или смутиться, почти вздохнул с облегчением, когда она порвала с ним. И она даже пожалела, что не он сам порвал с ней еще раньше. Она слишком долго продержалась из чувства вины. 

Гермиона никогда не получала особого удовлетворения от секса и не понимала почему. Размышляя об этом, она сообразила, что может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз она кончала, не занимаясь при этом самоудовлетворением, пока не сотрутся пальцы. Ничто по-настоящему ее не заводило. Она перечитала всевозможные любовные романы, методическую литературу, отлично знала механику и биологию секса, и многие говорили, что она превосходно делает минет, но все это, похоже, было не то. Во всем этом не было ни огня, ни пыла, и никто ни разу не зажег ее так, как она мечтала.

Пару раз у нее были отношения, полные страсти, основанной на интеллектуальном интересе и откровенном влечении. Было у нее и много горячего петтинга, который заводил ее настолько, чтобы оптимистично надеяться, что все это приведет к взрыву в спальне… но нет. Ближе к концу их с Роном отношений (единственных, которые длились почти два года) он наконец соизволил поднапрячься и довести ее до оргазма, прежде чем кончить самому. Гермиона рассталась с ним через месяц, и за это время они переспали всего три раза (и это после четырех-пяти раз в неделю на протяжении всех двух лет). Этот факт помог ей понять, что он хотел уйти, но просто не знал как.

Они остались хорошими друзьями, и дружба даже окрепла, когда стресс из-за попыток поддерживать неудачные отношения остался позади. Единственным мужчиной в ее жизни, который оказался способен довести ее до оргазма без ее же помощи был магловский любовник, с которым она провела всего одну ночь, когда ей было двадцать три. На следующее утро она обнаружила, что он совершенно непривлекателен внешне. Гермиона вздрогнула от одного воспоминания об этом. Она всегда считала себя выше того, чтобы придавать значение внешности, но ведь, когда смотришь на человека, тебя не должно передергивать, ведь так? Нужно же как-то познакомиться с ним и завести разговор. Ей просто повезло, что секс под воздействием алкоголя оказался самым приятным в ее жизни. 

Разве не печально, что холодные пластиковые игрушки, купленные в магловском секс-шопе, казались ей лучше в интимном отношении, чем все любовники, что у нее были за ее короткую взрослую жизнь? _«Черт возьми, это и впрямь печально.»_ Гермиона снова вздохнула, сунула ключи в карман и направилась в Лютный переулок.

Лютный переулок претерпел довольно сильные изменения после окончания Второй магической войны, хотя перемены затронули не всё. Ей нравилось то, как отремонтировали магазин «Темномагические книги», кроме того, появилось несколько новых клубов для взрослых. На улицах не стало попрошаек, торговцев темными артефактами и ночных бабочек. Сегодня она встречалась с Джинни и Луной в их любимом клубе – «Патронусе». Гермиона не могла дождаться их ежемесячных девичьих посиделок. Раньше они встречались чаще, и она скучала по тем временам, но близнецам Луны и Рона исполнился год, старшему сыну Джинни и Гарри было два с половиной, а младшему почти год. Гермиона поплотнее закуталась в плащ, потопала ногами, спасаясь от холода, царящего в конце ноября, и двинулась дальше к выходу из Косого переулка. 

Она решила сегодня поработать допоздна, решив, что закончит около половины девятого, чтобы собраться на их встречу. Она знала, что девчонки, скорее всего, посидят с ней, самое позднее, до половины двенадцатого. За последний год Гермиона уже не раз слышала от них, что «когда-нибудь она поймет», как тяжело быть матерью, и потому тусоваться допоздна, как раньше, уже невозможно.

Честно говоря, Гермиона уже это понимала, хоть детей у нее пока не было. И когда она попыталась поспорить, сказав, что материнство это просто своего рода взросление и дополнительная ответственность, в ответ получила смешки и обмен понимающими взглядами, что взбесило ее. Было невероятно грустно осознавать, что у двух ее самых близких подруг есть связь с двумя ее лучшими друзьями, к которой она отношения не имеет. И оттого она ощущала себя лишней. Как пятое колесо. Гермиона помедлила у входа в «Патронус», надеясь увидеть своих подруг в очереди. Она пришла на десять минут раньше, и, похоже, они еще не появлялись. Она подошла к клубу и с умилением взглянула на парочку в конце очереди, которая страстно целовалась, крепко обнявшись и вжимаясь друг в друга бедрами. Гермиона представить себе не могла, что возможно настолько сильно кого-то хотеть, чтобы быть не в состоянии держать свои руки при себе в общественном месте. Она закатила глаза и направилась в конец очереди. Десять минут спустя объявились Джинни и Луна, широко улыбаясь, и тут же бросились обниматься. Гермиона, чей взгляд был прикован к горячо ласкающейся парочке впереди в очереди, не сразу заметила их появление. _«Черт возьми, мне нужен секс.»_

Через два с лишним часа она уже была явно навеселе и отлично проводила время со своими гораздо более трезвыми подругами. Они обсуждали предстоящие праздники: Гермиона, как обычно, собиралась отмечать их в Норе. Может быть, в этом году она наконец поддастся уговорам Чарли Уизли и проведет с ним ночь. Оба прошлых раза он крутился вокруг нее, но ей удавалось ловко от него ускользать. Если в ближайшее время у нее не случится секс (желательно, хороший), то вскоре она явно станет менее разборчивой. Это шестимесячное затишье убивает ее, о чем свидетельствуют подобные мысли, навеянные бушующими гормонами.

– Я никакая, – сказала Джинни, когда Гермиона воскликнула, что следующей угощает она. – Думаю, мне пора.

– Да… мне тоже, – сказала Луна. – Мальчики каждое утро вскакивают в полшестого. Если я сейчас не лягу, то завтра просто умру.

У Гермионы вытянулось лицо, когда она оглядела подруг.

– Но сейчас только без четверти одиннадцать! – жалобно воскликнула она. – Останьтесь еще чуть-чуть… пожалуйста!

– Прости, Гермиона, – Джинни и впрямь выглядела огорченной, глядя на расстроенное лицо подруги. – У Ала ушная инфекция, и мне точно придется несколько раз вставать к нему ночью. Он маменькин сынок, и Гарри ему не нужен, если есть я. Мне стоит пораньше лечь спать.

– Мне жаль, что Ал заболел, – Гермиона постаралась скрыть свое разочарование от их раннего ухода. Конечно, ее расстроила болезнь Альбуса, но также ей не хотелось так быстро расставаться с подругами этим вечером. – Это отстой. Ничего, девчонки, идите. Я еще немного посижу.

Луна выглядела нерешительно. 

– Ты уверена, Гермиона? Может, тоже пойдешь?

– Нет, – она покачала головой. – Мне нужно еще немного расслабиться перед уходом домой. А вы возвращайтесь к детям.

К ее огорчению, они обе послушались. _«Может быть, это одна из причин, по которой мои отношения всегда рушатся»,_ – подумала Гермиона. Она смотрела, как они забрали свои пальто из гардероба, повернулись, чтобы помахать ей на прощание, и двинулись к точке трансгрессии. _«Вечно я уступаю и никогда не получаю то, что мне нужно.»_

Она вздохнула и осушила свой стакан. Ей надо было пописать, и она не хотела, чтобы пропало отличное спиртное: рядом не было никого, кто смог бы присмотреть за ним, а просто так его лучше было не оставлять.

Как ни странно, очереди в женский туалет не было, поэтому она быстро проскользнула внутрь и потрясенно замерла. Комната уже была занята целующейся парочкой из очереди, и Гермиона задумалась, не взломала ли она случайно простое охранное заклинание. (Это был бы не первый раз, когда ее беспалочковая магия взяла верх из-за не терпящего отлагательств дела… как, например, переполненный мочевой пузырь). Не успела эта мысль промелькнуть в голове, как Гермиона задалась вопросом, не стоит ли ей позвать на помощь.

Мужчина стоял рядом с хорошенькой брюнеткой, которая нагнулась над стойкой с умывальниками в дальнем конце помещения. Ее скрещенные за спиной запястья он удерживал своими длинными пальцами, а другой рукой… шлепал ее. Сильно. С того места, где стояла Гермиона, было видно, как от левой ягодицы девушки по заднице расходятся ярко-красные отпечатки ладони и спускаются вниз по бедрам. Ей показалось, что она также мельком увидела невероятно влажную промежность, буквально сияющую во флуоресцентном свете туалета. Но именно из-за звуков, которые издавала девушка, Гермиона не побежала сразу же к ближайшему сотруднику службы безопасности. Она стонала так, будто ее трахали – и трахали хорошо. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как жар приливает к щекам, а голова начинает кружиться от этого вида и звуков, которые моментально заставили увлажниться ее трусики. Это заводило. И даже больше – это было горячо. Затем до нее донеслись слова мужчины, и она буквально приросла к месту, из влагалища закапало, дыхание участилось, а сердце забилось еще быстрее.

– Непослушных маленьких ведьмочек шлепают, пока задница не станет горячей и красной, не так ли, милая? 

Последовал еще один шлепок, и еще. Девушка выгнулась навстречу ударам и застонала. Это было похоже на отрепетированные фальшивые оргазмы Гермионы, в которых она достаточно напрактиковалась. Вот только это явно не было имитацией. 

– Да… сэр, – прошипела девушка и едва слышно охнула, когда на ее ягодицы обрушились следующие четыре удара. Гермиона издала тихий стон. 

Мужчина резко поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале. Он выглядел великолепно: высокий, с темными волосами и яркими голубыми глазами на угловатом лице. Заметив ее, он удивленно поднял брови. Увидев румянец Гермионы и широко раскрытые глаза, он понимающе ухмыльнулся и продолжил наказание своей девушки. 

– У нас зрители, милая. Думаю, ей нравится то, что мы делаем. Может быть, позволим ей посмотреть?

Последовали еще шлепки, девушка ахнула и снова выгнулась. 

– Да, сэр! – тяжело дыша, проговорила она, не поднимая взгляд.

– Подойди поближе, ведьма, – распорядился мужчина и, не сводя глаз с Гермионы, продолжил методично и быстро наносить тяжелые удары. Темноволосая девушка все так же стонала, и зачарованно наблюдающая за ней Гермиона увидела, как та расставила ноги шире, еще больше выставляя напоказ мокрую промежность.

Сама не зная почему, Гермиона тут же выполнила распоряжение мужчины, придвинувшись на три шага ближе к парочке и склонив голову набок, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее. Она заметила в зеркале, как мужчина усмехнулся, а затем переключил свое внимание обратно на девушку. 

– Сколько уже, милая? – он снова шлепнул ее, и Гермиона увидела, как белый отпечаток руки превратился в темно-красный. _«Бедняжка, ее задница должна уже гореть»,_ – подумала она. Почему эту девушку настолько заводит подобное?

– Сорок два, сэр! – воскликнула та. – Боже, все горит, сэр. Пожалуйста, поласкайте меня, я такая мокрая!

– О! – Гермиона схватилась рукой за горло, мгновенно среагировав на эту отчаянную мольбу. Казалось, что девушка была возбуждена и до этого, но теперь ее желание стало неистовым. Мужчина снова встретился с Гермионой глазами и смерил ее оценивающим взглядом. 

– Расстегни свою блузку! – сказал он требовательным тоном.

Гермиона открыла рот от удивления. Мысли совершенно бесконтрольно промелькнули у нее в голове, и она приняла спонтанное решение. Достав палочку, она наложила на дверь новое, более сильное защитное заклинание, после чего засунула ее обратно в карман юбки. Затем ее пальцы, будто обладая собственным разумом, взлетели к крошечным пуговицами блузки цвета клюквы и быстро расстегнули их, открывая черный лифчик-балконет. Она с волнением увидела, как потемнели глаза незнакомца: и без того большие зрачки стали огромными. Гермиона задрожала. 

– Пятьдесят, сэр! – выдавила девушка со сдавленным вскриком. Гермиона не могла оторвать взгляд, наблюдая, как мужчина проводит пальцем по отверстию влагалища девушки, чьи бедра и лобковые волосы были покрыты соками. Она ахнула и подалась назад, ища большей стимуляции. Мужчина нанес ей еще один жгучий удар по ягодицам, заставив подскочить и вскрикнуть.

– Не двигайся, малышка. Это первое и последнее предупреждение, или будет еще пятьдесят шлепков.

Девушка захныкала, но не пошевелилась, когда он погрузил два пальца ей во влагалище. 

– А-а-ах, – судя по издаваемым ею звукам, так хорошо ей не было никогда в жизни, и Гермиона продолжала смотреть на эту парочку, открыв рот и тяжело дыша. Она рефлекторно подвигала бедрами, отчаянно желая ощутить хоть какое-то трение.

Мужчина быстро и методично довел девушку до кульминации, отчего та закричала, заставив Гермиону задрожать от перевозбуждения и непонятного, но в то же время безумного желания.

– Встань, малышка, – прорычал он, схватив девушку за волосы. Потянув, он заставил ее встать и грубо приподнял ей подбородок. 

Гермиона впервые увидела ее лицо. Она была очень симпатичной. Темно-каштановые локоны спадали на лоб, а глаза были бледно-голубыми, слегка сероватыми. Ее лицо было расслабленным и раскрасневшимся, и на нем была написана смесь желания и удовлетворения. Похоть, какую Гермиона никогда не ощущала, буквально сочилась сквозь поры девушки. Гермиона непроизвольно сделала шаг назад, и ее сердце заколотилось сильнее. Что она творит, вторгаясь и прерывая такой интимный момент? Она ведь понятия не имеет, кто эти люди.

– Она красавица, сэр, – прошептала девушка. – Теперь я понимаю, почему вы не прогнали ее.

– К тому же она еще и очень могущественная. Ты чувствуешь это, милая?

– Да, сэр. Вы попросите ее присоединиться к нам, сэр?

Мужчина усмехнулся в ответ.

– Тебе бы этого хотелось, любимая?

– О да, сэр, – выдохнула девушка.

– Не хочешь присоединиться к нам, котенок? – пригласил мужчина, и его улыбка, адресованная Гермионе, превратилась в дьявольскую ухмылку. Гермиона вдруг запаниковала.

– Что? О, нет. Нет. Мне ужасно жаль, – пробормотала она, делая еще шаг назад. Ее руки взметнулись, чтобы застегнуть блузку. С чего вдруг ей стукнуло в голову расстегнуть ее? Только потому что какой-то странный мужчина в женском туалете попросил ее? Что, черт возьми, с ней творится?

Гермиона побледнела, и на глаза навернулись слезы. Почему она настолько возбуждена? Она никогда в жизни не чувствовала ничего подобного. Никто и ничто не заставляло ее так течь и отчаянно желать разрядки.

Наблюдающие за ней мужчина и девушка, казалось, вдруг смягчились, как будто точно поняли, что именно она чувствовала в этот момент. 

– Мне нужно идти! – Гермиона развернулась и была уже почти у двери, когда чья-то рука схватила ее за локоть. Это была девушка.

– Эй, – мягко сказала она. – Все хорошо. Ты в порядке? 

Гермиона оглянулась через плечо и увидела пронзительные серо-голубые глаза, оценивающе смотрящие на нее. 

– Я в порядке. Мне очень неловко, – смущенно ответила она. – Я вас оставлю. И снова наложу заклинание на дверь. Я даже не знаю, почему задержалась здесь. Простите, что прервала вас.

– Стоп, – настойчиво проговорила сероглазая девушка. – Не извиняйся. Послушай: ты когда-нибудь делала нечто подобное раньше?

– Нет, – Гермиона и представить себе не могла, что одно слово способно прозвучать настолько истерично. Почему она разговаривает с этой девушкой, хотя и так сгорает от стыда? Нужно выбираться отсюда. 

– Упокойся, уверена, у тебя куча вопросов. Я знаю, потому что со мной так и было в первую встречу, – девушка протянула ей карточку, и Гермиона, вопросительно взглянув ей в глаза, осторожно взяла ее. – Меня зовут Роза, это мой Господин, Итан. Если хочешь узнать больше, можешь найти нас тут почти каждые выходные, – она постучала пальцем по карточке, и Гермиона опустила глаза, чтобы прочитать:

**ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЯ  
Адрес: Лютный переулок, 84  
Добро пожаловать всем.**

– Мы будем рады ответить на любой твой вопрос.

Гермиона посмотрела на Господина Итана широко раскрытыми глазами, после чего снова повернулась к Розе, которая тепло улыбнулась ей и схватила за запястье. 

– Ты абсолютно нормальная. 

Гермиона закрыла рот рукой, чтобы подавить всхлип, вызванный ужасом, растерянностью и одновременно облегчением. 

– Мне нужно идти.

Роза тут же отпустила ее, и она бросилась бежать, захлопнув за собой дверь.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

Она не могла поверить, что собирается сделать это. Уже целый час она пялилась на фасад таинственного здания. За последние две недели она уже не раз приходила сюда, просто чтобы постоять снаружи, дрожа как осиновый лист. Здание было промышленным, из темно-серого камня с черной металлической крышей. На окнах виднелись тюремные решетки, а входная дверь была тяжелой и обитой железом, с большими болтами-заклепками по периметру и вокруг окошка. Гермиона видела, как сегодня туда вошли несколько человек, и знала, что на окне есть задвижка. Похоже, нужно назвать пароль. Она надеялась, что визитной карточки и имен, что у нее были, будет достаточно, чтобы попасть внутрь.

Потому что она собиралась пойти туда сегодня. Она должна была. В ней бурлило слишком много вопросов. Слишком много желаний. С той случайной встречи она провела тщательное исследование и обнаружила, что совсем рядом есть не такой уж и тайный мир доминирования и подчинения. Не говоря уж о бондаже, ролевых играх, наказаниях, электростимуляции, игрушках, о существовании которых Гермиона и не подозревала, публичных унижениях, эксгибиционизме и многом другом.

Но больше всего ее заинтриговало подчинение. Возможность отпустить себя и ничего не контролировать. Она снова и снова прокручивала в голове ту порку, что Роза получила от Господина Итана, и с каждым разом это возбуждало ее все больше.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и направилась к двери.

***

Мужчина настороженно наблюдал за ней через магические камеры слежения. Уже не в первый раз девчонка Грейнджер приходила сюда, стоя снаружи, как мышь в свете Люмоса, застуканная волшебником. Ему было интересно, что такая женщина, как она, могла забыть в этом месте. Наблюдая за ней, он, с одной стороны, надеялся, что она войдет в его заведение, а с другой стороны, – что она трансгрессирует и никогда не вернется. Эта маленькая всезнайка была настоящей занозой в заднице на протяжении семи лет его жалкого существования, – и ему этого хватило.

Однако… мысль о том, что она интересуется этим миром – миром, который он держал под контролем железной рукой, – была весьма интригующей. Особенно если ее удастся уговорить на сессию с ним. Было бы потрясающе стать в этом плане первым у Золотой девочки, принцессы гриффиндорской башни. Первым познакомить ее с темной стороной сексуального удовольствия. Утолить ее жажду всезнания и… научить всему. В свое время он вводил девушек в этот мир, и каждый такой опыт был незабываемым сам по себе. Но никто и ничто не сравнится с укрощением этой маленькой львицы – если, конечно, она нижняя по натуре. В ином случае она не сможет удовлетворить его склонность к доминированию. О, да кого он обманывает? Склонность. Он Доминант до мозга костей.

Внутри все перевернулось, а лицо исказилось в кривой усмешке, когда он увидел, как она подошла к двери в первый раз с тех пор, как начала ошиваться тут почти две недели назад. Похоже, гриффиндорское мужество все-таки взяло в ней верх.

Он щелкнул по кнопке магической рации и произнес своим бархатным голосом сообщение для вышибалы:

– Сейчас подойдет девушка: около тридцати лет, кудрявые волосы. Если она не назовет ни пароля, ни имен, все равно впустить. Если она назовет хоть что-то, я хочу знать.

Он услышал положительный ответ на свой приказ и быстро вышел в бар. 

– Джонатан, – он жестом подозвал бармена на короткий разговор. – Сейчас придет кудрявая брюнетка около тридцати лет. Я предполагаю, что она задержится возле тебя. Разговори ее, я хочу знать ее историю. После найди меня.

– Да, сэр, – с ухмылкой ответил Джонатан. Это была странная просьба, но время от времени хозяин мог положить глаз на новенькую девушку и пожелать первым ввести ее в этот восхитительный мир разврата. 

– Если наш достославный меценат появится сегодня вечером, не говори ему ни слова, – бросил хозяин через плечо. Ему не нужно было подтверждений. Его сотрудники знали, кто на самом деле здесь главный, даже если деньги поступают откуда-то еще.

***

Гермиона подняла руку и робко постучала в дверь. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и было трудно дышать: казалось, она вот-вот потеряет сознание.

– Добро пожаловать в «Подземелья». Пароль, пожалуйста, – голос звучал резко, но мужчина был вежливым. Гермиона закусила губу, и от нее не укрылось то, как потемнел его взгляд, опустившийся к ее рту. В горле пересохло, и она с трудом сглотнула, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть слово.

– Мисс? – спросил мужчина.

– У меня нет пароля, – наконец смогла прошептать она дрожащим голосом. – Роза и Господин Итан дали мне эту карточку… – она замолчала, подняв визитку, чтобы он смог ее увидеть. Она заметила, как его глаза слегка расширились, и он опустил взгляд, словно изучая что-то.

Мгновение спустя дверь со скрипом отворилась, и ее жестом пригласили внутрь. Горел тусклый свет, и звучала тихая и приятная музыка. Гермиона огляделась и поняла, что находится в гардеробе. У стойки стояла девушка в потрясающем корсете зеленого слизеринского цвета. Она кивком пригласила Гермиону подойти, и та сделала осторожный шаг вперед, разглядывая ее фигуру. Девушка была воплощением совершенства. Ее смуглая кожа сияла, словно золото, а глаза и волосы были такого темного оттенка коричневого, что казались почти черными. Пухлая нижняя губа придавала ей обиженный вид, а густые изогнутые ресницы подчеркивали высокие скулы и миндалевидную форму глаз. 

Корсет с черной окантовкой был расшит такого же цвета кружевом, а от декольте до самого низа тянулась шнуровка. Вокруг талии девушки была обернута черная шелковая лента, завязанная бантом сбоку. Шелковые трусики были простыми, а на высоких ажурных чулках, пристегнутых к корсету, с внешней стороны красовались маленькие бантики, тоже черные. Девушка с улыбкой взяла мантию Гермионы, оглядев ее облегающее платье, и явно одобрительно приподняла одну бровь. Это заставило Гермиону залиться румянцем, который еще усилился, когда девушка усмехнулась и повернулась, чтобы повесить ее мантию, открыв взгляду идеальные округлые ягодицы, разделенные тонкой полоской черных стрингов. Гермиона снова сглотнула и попыталась унять дрожь в руках, сцепив пальцы.

Сегодня Гермиона очень тщательно выбирала себе платье. Оно было из темно-малинового шелка, плотно облегало фигуру, оставляя открытыми плечи, и имело рукава длиной три четверти. Она оставила волосы распущенными, но сделала укладку, так что крупные локоны спадали ей на спину и плечи. Эта прическа сильно отличалась от ее обычного тугого пучка на затылке. Она использовала заклинание, чтобы удлинить волосы, и они спадали каскадом почти до ягодиц. Это позволяло ей чувствовать себя сексуально, но комфортно. Больше всего уверенности в себе ей придавало платье. К чулкам телесного цвета она выбрала черные туфли на высоком каблуке, с открытым носом и бантиком. Макияж был неброским, за исключением ярко подведенных глаз и темно-красной помады. На ней не было никаких украшений… и нижнего белья. Она была настроена весьма оптимистично.

– Я… я никогда не бывала здесь раньше, – негромко сказала Гермиона темноволосой девушке. Она вдруг поняла, что та носит бейдж с именем, на котором просто было написано «Лола».

– Я так и поняла, – усмехнулась Лола. – Будьте осторожны, здешние мужчины съедят вас живьем, если вы не сможете постоять за себя. И некоторые женщины тоже.

– Давай не будем ее пугать, Лола, – послышался глубокий вибрирующий голос. 

Гермиона резко развернулась и оказалась лицом к лицу с мужчиной… в маске. 

– Приятно познакомиться с вами, мисс…

– М-м, – Гермиона закусила губу и едва не рассмеялась, когда Лола и мужчина в маске проследили взглядом за этим провокационным действием. – Я бы предпочла пока не разглашать свое имя, – сказала она мягко, но тут же почувствовала, как под маской мужчина поднял бровь.

– Вы ведь шутите, правда? – хихикнула Лола. – Тогда нам стоит найти ей маску, Господин. Иначе все будут знать, что сюда явилась одна из Золотого Трио. Все захотят урвать от нее кусочек.

Гермиона от неожиданности сделала шаг назад. Как она могла быть такой глупой?

– Я лучше пойду, – прошептала она, быстро поворачиваясь к Лоле. – Мою мантию, пожалуйста.

– Нет-нет, – от глубокого баритона мужчины позади нее по спине буквально расходились волны жара. 

Гермиона покосилась вправо и увидела, что он возвышается над ней. Во рту тут же пересохло.

– Вот это вполне подойдет, мисс Грейнджер.

Изящным движением руки мужчина протянул ей простую черную маску. 

– Просто скажите _«Сигиллум»_ , и маска приклеится к лицу. Когда вы закончите, маску можно будет снять, сказав _«Резеранда»_. Она среагирует только на ваш голос. 

Гермиона не мигая смотрела на маску, а затем медленно протянула руку, чтобы забрать ее у мужчины. Вместо этого он шагнул к ней, почти вторгаясь в ее личное пространство. Осторожно, будто поддразнивая, он убрал ее волосы с плеч на спину, а затем поднес маску к ее лицу. Гермиона не дышала, пока он большими пальцами разгладил маску, обхватив руками ее щеки, отчего на коже остался огненный след. Она вздрогнула от удовольствия. 

– Скажите волшебное слово, мисс Грейнджер, – пророкотал его голос, и она облизнула пересохшие губы.

– _Сигиллум_ , – прошептала она и почувствовала, как маска, будто вакуумом, припечаталась к коже вокруг глаз и к носу. 

– Чудесно, – пробормотал он, перебросив одну прядь ее волос из-за спины на грудь и наблюдая, как та пружинит. Гермиона почувствовала, что у нее перехватило дыхание, и заставила себя медленно вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Этот человек ее невероятно завораживал.

– Спасибо, Лола, – небрежно сказал он и положил ладонь на поясницу Гермионы, чтобы сопроводить ее в следующее помещение, где, похоже, находился бар.

– Пожалуйста, Господин, – ответила Лола, и в ее голосе послышалась улыбка.

***

– Я оставлю вас, чтобы вы могли освоиться, мисс, – любезно сказал он, отодвигая для нее стул. – Джонатан, предоставит вам все, что вы пожелаете, – он кивком указал на нее бармену.

– Спасибо, – прошептала Гермиона. Увидев, что мужчина повернулся, чтобы уйти, она не смогла сдержать свой порыв и, протянув руку, схватила его за запястье. Темные глаза блеснули, встретив ее взгляд, и она тут же отпустила его. Очевидно, обычно он не позволял себя хватать. 

– Простите, сэр, – быстро проговорила она, заставив голос звучать кротко. – Я не хотела показаться грубой.

– Вам следует быть осторожнее здесь, мисс, – его голос звучал чертовски сексуально… и казался странно знакомым. – За подобное поведение вас перегнут через колено быстрее, чем вы успеете моргнуть. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось в два раза быстрее. Его слова мгновенно заставили ее либидо пробудиться от спячки. Мужчина наблюдал за ее ошеломленным лицом. Ее губы слегка приоткрылись, будто она потеряла дар речи. _«Хм-м… кто-то явно хочет получить порку.»_ Он попытался сдержать усмешку, но не смог. 

– Простите, сэр, – наконец выдавила Гермиона, не в силах взглянуть на него. – Я просто хотела узнать, здесь ли Роза и Господин Итан?

– Мне жаль вас разочаровывать, но их здесь нет. Попробуйте застать их в другой вечер, – резко ответил мужчина. Он не знал, вовлек ли уже Итан Гермиону в свои взаимоотношения с Розой или просто предложил показать ей тут все. Он желал узнать ее историю, прежде чем двигаться дальше. – Приятного вечера, – он невозмутимо кивнул ей и, резко развернувшись, ушел, не оглядываясь. 

Гермиона с легким разочарованием наблюдала, как высокий мужчина удаляется. Влечение к нему вспыхнуло в ней почти с первого же взгляда, и ей показалось, что оно было взаимным. Хотя что она может об этом знать? Десяток неудачных отношений, вероятно, отличный показатель того, как ужасно она разбирается в мужчинах. Она повернулась к бармену и попросила сливочного пива. Бармен, мужчина среднего роста с песочного цвета волосами, с радостью выполнил ее заказ, не замолкая ни на минуту, пока она наблюдала за публикой.

В баре было не слишком оживленно: с десяток человек, из них двое из обслуживающего персонала. Оба были одеты в зеленые рубашки и черные брюки. В зале также находилось несколько официанток в таких же корсетах, какой был на Лоле из гардероба. Гермиона понаблюдала, как они исчезают за дверями в противоположном конце помещения с полными подносами и возвращаются с пустыми.

Вежливо обменявшись парой любезностей с Джонатаном, она решила начать задавать вопросы.

– Я думала, это БДСМ клуб, – тихо сказала она. Бармен поднял бровь, с преувеличенным вниманием глядя на мужчину в кожаных штанах, который вел в сторону одной из тех дверей, куда ходили официантки, девушку на поводке, прикрепленном к ошейнику. На ней не было ничего, кроме пояса с подвязками, чулок и туфлей на высоких каблуках. 

– Так и есть, – сухо ответил бармен. Гермиона покраснела.

– Почему же тогда никто здесь не… ну, вы понимаете.

– А, – ухмыльнулся он. – Большая часть из этого происходит в подземелье, – он подмигнул, глядя на ее озадаченное лицо. – На цокольном этаже, милая, – пояснил он с легкой улыбкой. – Общий зал и приватные комнаты находятся внизу. Наверху располагаются апартаменты, ориентированные на определенные фетиши. Тебе вот что нравится?

Вот оно. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула и с шумом выдохнула.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответила она, понимая, что ее губы дрожат, а глаза широко раскрыты. – Я никогда не делала ничего подобного.

Натиравший стакан Джонатан застыл в очевидном изумлении. 

– Скажи, что ты не девственница. Сколько тебе лет? Двадцать пять?

Гермиона, не удержавшись, хихикнула. С Джонатаном было очень легко и приятно разговаривать. 

– Двадцать семь, – ответила она, все еще посмеиваясь. – И нет, я не девственница. Просто все, что я делала раньше, было… м-м-м… Ваниль – это правильный термин?

– Господи! Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ты ввязываешься, придя сюда, не так ли? – сказал он с усмешкой, поставив локоть на стойку и подперев голову рукой. Он нахмурился, когда его позвали с другой стороны стойки и показал Гермионе один палец, прося подождать минуту. Гермиона рассеянно кивнула, заметив, что к ней приближается высокий хорошо сложенный мужчина. На вид он казался ее ровесником, может, чуть старше. У него были светлые волосы и козлиная бородка. Он был одет в синюю рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами и черные слаксы. Рубашка была расстегнута, открывая взору редкие волоски на мускулистой груди.

Гермиона замерла, поднося сливочное пиво к губам, когда поняла, что он действительно подошел поговорить с ней.

– Свежее мясо, – ехидно сказал он, нюхая воздух вокруг нее, словно какой-то нелепый хищник. 

– Прошу прощения? – Гермиона даже не попыталась скрыть свой оскорбленный тон.

Он одарил ее дьявольской ухмылкой, и на одной его щеке появилась ямочка. Его зубы выглядели идеально, и она, как дочь сразу двух дантистов оценила это, но вот его способ знакомства оставлял желать лучшего.

– Ты новенькая здесь, – он констатировал очевидный факт. Гермионе потребовалась вся ее выдержка, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

– Могу я заинтересовать тебя предложением поиграть со мной сегодня?

Гермиона побледнела, открыв рот от удивления. Очевидно, он не собирался ходить вокруг да около. К счастью, Джонатан вернулся и пришел ей на помощь.

– Отвали, Деко, – сказал он со снисходительной улыбкой. – Новенькая здесь только для того, чтобы задать несколько вопросов. Она понятия не имеет обо всем этом и точно не готова к таким, как ты.

В Гермионе взыграло самолюбие. Она никогда не позволяла себе быть абсолютно неподготовленной. 

– Ну, я не совсем не в курсе. Я провела исследование…

Не сдержавшись, Джонатан расхохотался. Когда Гермиона бросила на него обиженный взгляд, он стал смеяться лишь сильнее. 

– О, дорогая. Прости. Клянусь, я смеюсь не над тобой. Ты меня просто ошарашила. Исследование!

Деко, услышав, что она пришла сюда всего лишь на вечер вопросов и ответов, сразу же потерял интерес и направился к двум молодым девушкам, сидящим в отдельной кабинке недалеко от барной стойки. Гермиона ни секунды не пожалела об его уходе.

– К нам нечасто заглядывают люди с улицы, которые не в курсе, куда идут. Расскажи, как ты узнала об этом месте, – продолжил Джонатан, по-прежнему улыбаясь, как Чеширский кот.

Гермиона некоторое время поразмыслила над его вопросом, прежде чем ответить.

– Две недели назад я случайно увидела, как Господин Итан шлепал Розу в женском туалете «Патронуса». И во мне будто… что-то щелкнуло. Я на мгновение словно отключилась и стала подчиняться его указаниям, даже не задумавшись. Но когда они пригласили меня присоединиться к ним, я запаниковала. Розе удалось немного успокоить меня. Она дала мне визитку и сказала найти ее – найти их, – если я захочу расспросить обо всем.

Чем больше она рассказывала, тем сильнее лицо Джонатана вытягивалось от изумления. 

– И я погрузилась в своего рода исследование. Мне нравится собирать информацию. Я пришла сюда сегодня в надежде, что их предложение все еще в силе. Я готова к новому опыту.

Это заставило Джонатана выпрямиться с усмешкой на лице.

– И к каким же выводам тебя привело твое исследование?

– Что… ну… думаю, я могу быть… то есть… – Гермиона оборвала саму себя и, набравшись храбрости, выпалила: – Думаю, я могу быть нижней в сексе. 

Джонатан некоторое время молча смотрел на нее, явно о чем-то задумавшись. 

– Это чертовски трудно осознать, правда? – наконец сказал он. – Тебя устраивала твоя сексуальная жизнь?

Гермиона почувствовала, как заливается краской, и не смогла поднять на него взгляд.

– Не то чтобы… не то чтобы она меня не устраивала… просто она не была… – Гермиона не смогла продолжить свою мысль.

– Фееричной? Крышесносной? Волнующей?

– Да… – выдохнула она. – Ничего подобного не было. Это было просто… рутиной, – Гермиона сжалась, увидев, как расширились глаза Джонатана. – Я лишь надеялась найти кого-то, с кем можно было бы спокойно поговорить и, возможно, получить какой-то опыт. Чтобы мне помогли разобраться во всем. 

Она отвлеклась на секунду, когда Деко и две девушки, к которым он подкатил, вскочили и направились наверх – очевидно, в комнаты фетишей. Девушки хихикали, переговариваясь и держась за руки. Гермиона, широко открыв глаза, смотрела, как одна их них вдруг притянула другую поближе и горячо поцеловала, после чего все трое рассмеялись и скрылись за дверью.

– Что ж, крошка, я знаю нужного человека. Хочешь, чтобы я привел его?

Гермиона от удивления открыла рот. Хочет ли она, чтобы Джонатан привел Доминанта, который был бы не против все объяснить и всему научить совершенно незнакомую девушку? Она помедлила, чтобы все обдумать, перед тем как дать ответ.

Она пришла сюда сегодня, потому что ее сексуальная жизнь за последние восемь лет буквально исчерпала себя. Ей довольно легко удавалось доводить саму себя до оргазма, но секс с другими людьми даже отдаленно не возбуждал ее. Ей казалось, что вот-вот станет лучше, но этого не происходило. Пятнадцать минут в присутствии Доминанта и его нижней стали самыми волнующими в ее жизни. Она знала, что хочет учиться и экспериментировать. Она знала, что существуют строгий курс подготовки и презентаций для нижних – если, конечно, она и впрямь нижняя. Если бы она смогла найти хорошего Доминанта, с которым они подошли бы друг другу и который захотел бы ее обучать, и если бы потом она вошла в БДСМ сообщество, вероятно, тогда она нашла бы то, что ей нужно.

А чего же она хочет? Сногсшибательного секса, нормальных отношений, возможно, выйти замуж… детей. Последнее было ее страстным желанием. Она хотела семью. Но она знала, что никогда не сможет связать свою жизнь с мужчиной, с которым они сексуально несовместимы. По ее опыту, неудовлетворительная сексуальная жизнь не способствует укреплению отношений. Взять хотя бы их с Роном: он ее лучший друг, они очень любили друг друга, прекрасно ладили, и оба были весьма страстными. Они уважали друг друга. Единственное, что было не так в их отношениях, – это отвратительный секс. В нем не было ни искры, ни удовлетворения. Ну… возможно, Рон и получал удовлетворение, особенно поначалу. Ей же секс с ним никогда не казался по-настоящему волнующим и приятным. 

– Да, Джонатан, – ответила она после долгого молчания. – Я бы хотела, чтобы ты привел его.


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

Господин слушал историю Грейнджер в пересказе Джонатана, приложив к губам пальцы, чтобы скрыть ухмылку, и в его глазах горел огонь. Значит, Грейнджер считает, что она нижняя. Похоже, в этом году Рождество наступило для него пораньше. Что ж, как же ему теперь представиться ей? Вначале поговорить с ней в маске, а затем уже двигаться дальше: вероятно, это будет лучшим решением. Он ничего с ней не сделает, пока не откроет свою личность.

– Отведи ее в мои личные комнаты, – погруженный в свои мысли мужчина отдал распоряжение своему подчиненному, ничем не выдав своих эмоций. Он заметил, что Джонатан спрятал усмешку. – Объясни ей, что такое поза покорности, и помоги принять ее. Скажи, что она должна стоять так. Я уйду, даже не заговорив с ней, если она к моему приходу изменит свое положение. Одежду она может оставить, если ей так удобнее.

– Мне она нравится, сэр, – бросил Джонатан через плечо, уже направляясь к выходу, чтобы выполнить распоряжение своего босса. – Похоже, она смышленая. Возможно, даже настолько, что вы не назовете ее пустоголовой и не прервете на середине первую сессию с ней. 

Господин не удостоил его ответом. Он сильно сомневался, что Грейнджер с ее характером окажется способна отдать контроль и отпустить себя в достаточной мере, чтобы стать нижней. Но затем на него нахлынули воспоминания о ее взгляде, опущенном в пол, и извиняющемся голосе после того, как она схватила его за руку. Очевидно, покорность ей вовсе не чужда.

Через полчаса он вышел из комнаты охраны и направился в свои покои. К этому времени она должна была уже занервничать. Он вполне допускал, что она будет сидеть на диване, скрестив руки на груди и закинув ногу на ногу, взбешенная, что он заставил ее ждать так долго.

Никогда он еще не был так рад, что ошибся. Открыв дверь в свои комнаты, первое, что он увидел, была спина Гермионы Грейнджер и ее копна кудрявых каштановых волос. Она стояла на коленях в конце коридора, заложив руки за голову и отставив локти в стороны. Ее спина была прямой как палка, отчего грудь выпятилась вперед. Он медленно обошел ее по кругу, но она по-прежнему смотрела в пол. Он удивленно поднял бровь, глядя на ее бесстыдно раздвинутые колени и задранный высоко до бедер подол откровенного платья. 

Она дрожала от напряжения. Удерживать эту позу могло быть тяжело, особенно для новенькой нижней, которая еще не имела удовольствия испытать на себе состояние отрешенности сабспейса. Мужчина остановился перед ней и протянул руку ладонью вверх. 

– Вы можете встать, мисс Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил он. Глубоко вздохнув, она наконец опустила руки, и упершись ими в пол, приподнялась на коленях. Ее мышцы дрожали от напряжения. Все это время он терпеливо ждал. 

– Прошу прощения, сэр. Дайте мне минуту, пожалуйста. 

Мужчина поднял брови, а его член дернулся, явно одобряя то, как вежливо прозвучала ее просьба и обращение _«сэр»_. Она уже не в первый раз назвала его так сегодня, и ему это было по душе. Ему нравилось, что не пришлось требовать этого от нее, хотя казалось, что придется. Нравилось, что женщина такого калибра, как мисс Грейнджер, способна обращаться к нему с уважением и почтением. Мгновение спустя она протянула руку, вложив в его ладонь, и он помог ей подняться на ноги, инстинктивно приобняв ее за талию, когда ее колени подогнулись. Между ними словно прошел электрический разряд, ошеломивший его. Боже, какая же она миниатюрная. Уже одно это заводило его. Он мог бы с минимальными усилиями перемещать ее по кровати, носить по комнате и делать все что заблагорассудится: будь то трахнуть ее у стены или поднять к Андреевскому кресту, и ее размеры не стали бы тому помехой. Ростом она была около пяти футов, двух дюймов (примерно полтора метра – прим. переводчика), и он готов был съесть свои сапоги из драконьей шкуры, если она весила больше ста десяти фунтов (пятидесяти килограмм – прим. переводчика). Как такая грозная личность могла уместиться в таком миниатюрном теле, было выше его понимания. И оттого она казалось ему еще более обворожительной.

Он помог ей дойти до дивана, и Гермиона с облегчением села, на мгновение задержав взгляд на его лице в маске.

– Я хочу дать вам разрешение говорить свободно, мисс Грейнджер, – сказал он, когда она устроилась поудобнее. Он протянул ей бокал красного вина, и она осторожно взяла его. 

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – кротко ответила она, все еще избегая встречаться с ним взглядом. 

– Я ожидаю, что вы и впредь будете общаться вежливо и с уважением. Один неверный шаг, и эта сессия закончится. Скажите, понимаете ли вы? – он наблюдал, как она делает глоток вина.

– Я понимаю, сэр.

Сказать, что он был впечатлен, стало бы преуменьшением. Он следил за ее карьерой: если честно, при всем желании, было бы трудно не следить. Востребованный адвокат в мире маглов и в магическом сообществе. Тысячи дел на общественных началах по защите волшебных существ и женщин, подвергшихся насилию. Она появлялась в газетах, по меньшей мере, раз в две недели. Мысль о том, что она может с уважением общаться с Доминантом, казалась смехотворной, но вот она сидит перед ним. И опровергает все его сомнения в ней.

Он ждал.

– Вы тот, кто первым встретил меня здесь.

– Да.

Она медленно кивнула и подняла глаза к его лицу.

– Верно ли я предполагаю, что Джонатан рассказал вам мою историю? Весьма короткую историю.

– Верно, мисс Грейнджер, – он слегка смягчился: она явно нервничала. Гермиона была абсолютным новичком в этом мире, и довериться тому, кого она считала совершенно незнакомым человеком, явно было для нее тяжелым испытанием. В ней определенно есть мужество. 

– Вы обученный Доминант?

– Да.

– Каков ваш опыт?

Он помедлил. В ее глазах он наверняка сейчас покажется стариком. 

– Немногим меньше тридцати лет, хотя я мало практиковал во время войны. 

Казалось, это ошеломило ее, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. 

– Не то чтобы это имело значение, но сколько вам лет?

– После Рождества мне исполнится сорок шесть.

– Вы стали Доминантом, когда вам еще не было двадцати? – в ее голосе звучало удивление, к которому примешивалось что-то еще. Зависть? Это показалось ему странным.

Он кивнул в ответ на ее вопрос.

– Наверняка здорово быть настолько уверенным в себе в таком юном возрасте. Если бы кто-то предложил мне нечто подобное всего несколько месяцев назад, меня бы это отпугнуло.

– Чтобы люди заинтересовались этим образом жизни, мисс Грейнджер, часто нужно, чтобы случилась незапланированная встреча или прозвучало неожиданное признание, – он провел пальцами по подбородку. Его щетина начала колоться: ему нужно будет побриться перед сном.

– Именно так я и заинтересовалась, – Гермиона отставила вино на столик сбоку, закинула ногу на ногу и скрестила пальцы, положив ладони на колено.

– Я так и подумал, – негромко сказал он. – Я хочу провести с вами вводную сессию. Если ваш интерес не угаснет, я помогу вам найти Доминанта, готового обучить вас. Все будет зависеть от того, как вы… покажете себя. Я не стану рисковать своей репутацией ради потенциальной нижней, которая не может держать язык за зубами или следовать инструкциям.

Гермиона помолчала, обдумывая услышанное. Когда она наконец заговорила, его поразило направление ее мыслей.

– Вы не возьмете меня в ученицы? – она чувствовала, что последнее слово явно неуместно, но не знала, как еще выразиться.

– Это был бы… уникальный… случай, если бы я взялся обучать нижнюю. Я никогда этого не делал.

– О, – Гермиона не могла не думать о том, что его прикосновение оставило огненный след на ее коже, когда он помог ей подняться с пола. Это заставило бы ее трусики намокнуть… если бы они на ней были. – Если то, как я покажу себя сегодня, придется вам по вкусу, вы рассмотрите возможность обучать меня?

Его брови взлетели над маской, и Гермиона ощутила, как ее охватывает волнение. Она его явно удивила.

– Мисс Грейнджер, думаю, вы сами не представляете себе, о чем просите.

– Вы зовете меня по имени так, будто знаете меня.

Вот оно. Пришло время открыться. 

– Потому что я и впрямь знаю вас, мисс Грейнджер. И вы знаете меня.

Это заставило ее застыть, и ее прекрасные глаза цвета карамели испуганно расширились под маской. 

– З-знаю?

– Да.

– И вы собираетесь…

– Во-первых, хочу вам сообщить, что я владелец этого заведения. Мне хотелось бы заверить вас, что о вашем появлении здесь нигде не будет упомянуто. Если кто-нибудь хоть словом обмолвится о происходящем в этом клубе, он будет привлечен к ответственности по всей строгости закона. Поскольку вы известный адвокат, уверен, вы понимаете, что это значит.

– Да, сэр, – ее голос звучал очень тихо. Она снова задрожала. Он мог только догадываться, что сейчас происходит у нее в голове, и не осуждал ее.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы вы сняли маску, – спокойно сказал он. Она резко кивнула и, подняв трясущиеся руки к лицу, пробормотала освобождающее заклятие. Отложив маску в сторону, Гермиона снова взглянула на мужчину.

– Вас никто не принуждает оставаться в этой комнате и в этом заведении. Вы меня понимаете?

– Да, сэр, – она снова коротко кивнула, и ему пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не усмехнуться. Выражение лица бедной девушки явно отражало ее нервозность, а прелестная россыпь веснушек на носу еще ярче выделялась на фоне ее бледности. 

– Если после того, как я сниму маску, вы захотите уйти, вы можете это сделать без лишних вопросов. Вы даже можете вернуться в следующие выходные, чтобы найти Господина Итана и Розу, если пожелаете. К тому времени они уже наверняка появятся. Я больше не обременю вас своим присутствием. Я не могу обещать, что мы с вами не будем видеться время от времени, но я не буду искать встреч с вами намеренно. Однако, если вы захотите остаться, чтобы получить сегодня урок, вы снимете платье и встанете передо мной на колени, приняв ту самую позу покорности, которой вас научили, чтобы я мог осмотреть вас. Прежде чем мы начнем, я хочу услышать, как вы скажете: «Я принимаю ваши условия». Отвечая на мои вопросы, вы будете обращаться ко мне «сэр» в конце каждой фразы. Если вы забудете об этом обращении, вы получите пять шлепков за каждую ошибку. Подтвердите, что вы понимаете сказанное мной.

– Я понимаю, сэр, – ответила Гермиона. Черт побери, его голос, говорящий такие вещи, творил с ее телом что-то немыслимое. Ей уже почти было все равно, кто он такой. 

Он медленно потянулся к своей маске и коснулся пальцами краев. Он вполне ожидал, что она сбежит в тот же миг, как поймет, кто он. Он пробормотал освобождающее заклинание и снял маску, внимательно наблюдая за ней.

Ее глаза почти комично расширились, а рука взметнулась к открывшемуся от удивления рту. 

– П-профессор?

Он не ответил, понимая, что вопрос был риторическим. Несмотря на то что он был готов к тому, что Гермиона может сейчас вскочить и убежать, он понимал, что ее уход вызовет в нем глубокое разочарование. Снейп знал, что он не слишком привлекателен, да и добросердечным его сложно было назвать, хотя это вполне соответствовало его натуре Доминанта. Однако это вовсе не означало, что у него нет чувств, которые можно задеть, как и самолюбия, которое можно ранить.

Он зачарованно наблюдал за чередой эмоций, отражающихся у нее на лице: сначала на смену открытости пришло недоверие, которое затем скрылось под непроницаемой маской, когда, как он понял, она задействовала свои окклюменционные щиты. 

Гермиона окинула своего бывшего профессора холодным оценивающим взглядом. Она знала, что Окклюменция стерла все эмоции с ее лица. Однако ее тело дрожало так сильно, как никогда в жизни. Она попыталась объективно проанализировать затруднительное положение, в котором оказалась. 

Профессор Северус Снейп был загадочным человеком. Он был силой, с которой стоило считаться. И теперь, находясь здесь рядом с ним и узнав, что он был сексуальным Доминантом почти две трети своей жизни, Гермиона многое переосмыслила о нем.

Он практически не изменился. Прошедшие годы почти не сказались на его внешности: сейчас он находился на том этапе жизни, когда старение существенно замедляется. Большинство волшебников не меняются с сорока до восьмидесяти лет. Но те перемены, что все-таки произошли в нем, оказались к лучшему. Волосы стали короче. Гермиона раньше не представляла его себе с короткими волосами, и это оказалось для нее неожиданностью. Неудивительно, что она не догадалась, кто он такой. Ей стало интересно, носит ли он сейчас такую короткую стрижку постоянно или просто решил попробовать что-то новое. Это казалось… немного необычным… но ему вполне шло. Короткие волосы определенно выглядели не такими сальными.

Его лицо больше не имело землистый оттенок, хотя он все еще был бледен как смерть, отчего кожа практически светилась, однако выглядела здоровой. На щеках появился румянец, кроме того, он набрал вес и больше не казался тощим, как раньше, хотя оставался стройным и подтянутым. Ей стало интересно, действительно ли он так силен, как ей показалось. Его грудь и плечи выглядели шире, чем она помнила.

Похоже, он что-то сделал со своими зубами: не то чтобы в молодости они были такими уж ужасными, просто слегка искривленными и желтоватыми. Тем не менее не было никакой причины отказываться от возможности подправить их с помощью магии: это способствовало улучшению общего состояния здоровья. Теперь его зубы были прямыми и белыми.

Ничто не могло изменить того факта, что он был непривлекательным мужчиной, но и уродливым его назвать было нельзя. На самом деле, его внешность была уникальной, напоминающей об английской королевской семье: царственный нос, суровый лоб – он был не красавцем, но Гермиона могла бы счесть его привлекательным. В отличие от того магловского любовника на одну ночь.

Она действительно готова была реализовать свою эротическую фантазию. В своей маске Снейп произвел впечатление мрачного и загадочного человека, и выглядел он эффектно – высокий, подтянутый, сильный. Увидев его лицо, Гермиона не изменила мнение о нем. И если быть честной с самой собой, ей было даже спокойнее от понимания, кто именно заставил ее кожу так пылать.

Хорошо ли она знала Северуса Снейпа? Вовсе нет. Но она знала, что он храбр и благороден. А также умен – очень умен, – с хорошей интуицией, честный, готовый защищать других. Эти черты были привлекательными сами по себе, и он обладал ими всеми в полной мере. И все, что он сделал для стороны света во время войны, лишь неоспоримо подтверждало этот факт. Даже если он и был неуживчивым угрюмым мерзавцем. 

Гермиона чувствовала себя почти… счастливой. Она слишком близко подступилась к этому миру, который может оказаться очень опасным. Если не быть осторожной, легко спутаться не с теми людьми. Но то, как обернулись события прямо здесь и сейчас, показалось ей знаком, что она движется в правильном направлении. Она приняла решение.

Гермиона сняла окклюменционные щиты и опустила глаза в пол. Очень медленно она встала, потянулась назад, чтобы отменить заклинание, удерживающее самозастегивающуюся молнию, и почувствовала, как та разъехалась в стороны. Не торопясь, она стянула рукав платья сначала с левой руки, а затем с правой. На секунду она прижала платье к груди, чтобы собраться, но затем сбросила его, демонстрируя свое обнаженное тело в светлых чулках. Гермиона знала, как она выглядит, и не стеснялась своей наготы. Она была миниатюрной, с фигурой в форме песочных часов. Ее дерзко торчащая грудь с темно-розовыми сосками была размера В (который приближался к С, однако она носила лифчик В, творящий чудеса с ее декольте), на животе слегка выделялся рельеф упругих мышц, а бедра имели изящный изгиб. У нее были длинные ноги, несмотря на ее невысокий рост. Лицо, может быть, и казалось невзрачным, но это компенсировалось красивым телом, за которым она тщательно следила.

Сегодня она скрупулезно избавилась от волос на теле, оставив лишь аккуратную полоску на лобке. Все остальное было гладким как шелк и сияло от ее любимого бронзирующего лосьона. 

Она услышала, как Снейп шумно втянул воздух, и сама глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться. Он ничего не говорил о чулках и туфлях, поэтому она осторожно переступила лужицу темно-красной ткани, сделала два шага по направлению к нему и грациозно встала на колени, расставив их пошире, опустившись ягодицами на лодыжки и сложив руки с отведенными в стороны локтями за головой. 

– Я принимаю ваши условия, сэр, – прошептала она дрожащим голосом, не поднимая глаза и устремив взгляд на его ноги. Ее поза заставляла чувствовать себя максимально уязвимой перед ним: грудь выставлена вперед, а половые губы широко раскрыты. Она знала, что Снейп, вероятно, ожидал увидеть на ней если не лифчик, то хотя бы трусики. 

– Уберите заклинание, поддерживающее грудь, – приказ он произнес сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Гермионе пришлось сдержать улыбку. Она застала его врасплох. Ей нравилось, что она смогла заставить его голос звучать вот так.

– На моей груди нет поддерживающего заклинания, сэр, – спокойно ответила она и услышала, как он тихо выругался, а затем увидела, что он встал и начал кружить вокруг нее. Ее сердце колотилось, как у колибри, а дыхание резко участилось. Она сосредоточилась на том, чтобы делать глубокие вдохи, полностью наполняя легкие, в попытке успокоить бешеное сердцебиение и почувствовала, как румянец поднимается с ее груди по шее и расползается по всему лицу. Никто не смотрел на ее обнаженное тело так близко (кроме нее самой), наверное, с тех пор как ей было четыре. Она снова задрожала, когда усталые мышцы воспротивились той же самой позе, в которой она вынуждена была простоять слишком долго всего пятнадцать минут назад. 

– У вас очень соблазнительное тело, мисс Грейнджер, – голос Снейпа звучал серьезно, и Гермиона никогда бы подумала, что он может оказывать на нее такое влияние. – Уверен, вам уже говорили это раньше. 

– Нет, сэр.

– Нет? – в голосе Снейпа промелькнуло недоверие. – Значит вы встречались с толпой пустоголовых идиотов, мисс Грейнджер. 

Она почувствовала, как краснеет еще сильнее от удовольствия. 

– Я задам вам несколько личных вопросов. Я ожидаю, что вы будете отвечать сразу же и честно. Вы понимаете?

– Да, сэр. 

– Сколько сексуальных партнеров у вас было? 

– Восемь, сэр.

– У вас есть какие-либо заболевания, передающиеся половым путем? Есть вероятность, что вы беременны?

– Нет, сэр, – ответила Гермиона и после паузы добавила: – На оба вопроса, сэр.

– Когда в последний раз вы вступали в интимную связь?

– Шесть с половиной месяцев назад, сэр.

После этого ответа повисло долгое молчание.

– Вы знаете, что такое стоп-слово, мисс Грейнджер?

Без промедления она начала цитировать наизусть:

– Стоп-слово – это кодовое слово, используемое сабмиссивом для недвусмысленного информирования Доминанта о своем физическом или эмоциональном состоянии, как правило, при приближении к физическому, эмоциональному или моральному пределу, либо выходе за него, сэр. Одни стоп-слова могут быть использованы, чтобы остановить сессию полностью, в то время как другие сообщают о готовности продолжать, но с меньшей интенсивностью, сэр. 

Снейпу пришлось плотно сжать губы, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь язвительное. Она запомнила определение стоп-слова почти дословно, как часто делала на уроках в школе. Он закатил глаза и вздохнул. 

– Совершенно верно, мисс Грейнджер. Как насчет того, чтобы рассказать еще раз своими словами?

Она густо покраснела, и он подавил смешок. 

– Простите, сэр. У меня фотографическая память, сэр. Мне легче воспроизвести то, что я вижу у себя в голове, сэр.

– Это действительно многое объясняет, мисс Грейнджер, – неохотно сказал он. – А теперь своими собственными словами. 

– Стоп-слово предназначено для того, чтобы нижний мог дать знать Доминанту, что необходимо немедленно прекратить все действия, сэр. Могут применяться несколько стоп-слов, сэр. Например, нижний может использовать слово «желтый», чтобы предупредить Доминанта, что он приближается к своим пределам, и стоп-слово «красный», чтобы проинформировать, что предел достигнут и необходимо тут же остановиться. Сэр.

– Именно. Примеры, которые вы только что привели, станут вашими стоп-словами на сегодня, мисс Грейнджер. Если захотите, на будущее можете придумать что-то более креативное. 

– Да, сэр.

– Вы знаете ваши пределы, мисс Грейнджер?

– Нет, сэр. Я ни в коей мере не исследовала их в реальной жизни. Я понятия не имею, каковы мои пределы, сэр. Я бы с радостью много-много чего попробовала, сэр. 

– Приведите мне несколько примеров.

Последовала пауза, и Снейп заметил, как она, явно охваченная смущением, сделала глубокий вздох, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом слова потекли из нее рекой. 

– Порка рукой, паддлами, стеками, флоггерами – последние меня особенно привлекают, сэр. Я видела ролик в интернете, от которого у меня захватило дух, сэр. Меня интересует связывание и другие виды бондажа, сэр. Шибари… ну и подвешивание выглядит очень захватывающе, хоть и довольно пугающе, сэр. Я бы не возражала против нескольких партнеров: мне больше интересно быть с двумя мужчинами, чем с еще одной женщиной, но я не против и другой женщины, сэр. Ролевые игры, анальные игры, пробки, анальный секс…

Снейп ухмыльнулся потоку ее признаний, но смущенная Гермиона этого не заметила. Он увидел, что она покраснела до корней волос, и прервал ее. 

– Иными словами, вы открыты для нового опыта.

– Да, сэр, – отозвалась она шепотом. В ее голосе звучала благодарность за то, что ей не пришлось продолжать. 

– Есть ли у вас какие-либо жесткие ограничения: то, что вы абсолютно точно не хотите пробовать?

– Игры с кровью, сэр, – ни секунды не сомневаясь, решительно ответила Гермиона. – Все, что может оставить перманентные следы, а также для меня недопустимы проколы кожи, сэр. Фистинг выглядит ужасно неприятно, сэр. Хотя я не настроена категорически против него, а всего лишь пребываю в сомнениях, сэр. Введение внутрь странных предметов также меня пугает, сэр. 

На этот раз Снейп не смог сдержать смех.

– Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер.

– Разрешите мне ненадолго говорить свободно, сэр.

Эта просьба заставила его помедлить в удивлении. Насколько он понял, все, что она узнала о подчинении в сексе, было почерпнуто из книг и, очевидно, некоторых роликов в интернете. Она явно много читала.

– Разрешаю.

– Благодарю вас, сэр. Я чувствую огромное облегчение, что оказалась сегодня здесь с вами, сэр, – она медленно выдохнула, пока разум Снейпа пытался переварить это удивительное заявление. – Хоть я и не знаю вас лично, сэр, я чувствую, что мне известно достаточно о вас и вашем характере, чтобы с полной уверенностью довериться вам, сэр. Я бы чувствовала себя спокойно, если бы именно вы проверили, каковы мои пределы, сэр.

Снейп был ошеломлен ее признанием и непривычно растроган. Ему понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы ответить.

– Я ценю вашу откровенность, мисс Грейнджер. Ваше… доверие мне… много значит.

– Пожалуйста, сэр. Это всего лишь правда. 

Внезапно ему стало не по себе. Он совершенно не привык, чтобы люди начинали доверять ему так быстро – если вообще начинали. Зачастую стоило им бросить взгляд на метку на его руке, и сессии тут же резко заканчивались. Так происходило до тех пор, пока он не научился скрывать магией эту проклятую штуку. Он поспешил сменить тему разговора.

– Сколько раз вас доводили до оргазма в течение получаса – кто-то, кроме вас?

– Один раз, сэр. 

– Что значит «один»? Вы неспособны испытывать множественные оргазмы? – в голосе Снейпа звучало раздражение: казалось, его сбил с толку ее ответ.

– С начала моей сексуальной жизни в девятнадцать лет я получила три оргазма, до которых довела себя не сама, сэр. Обычно партнеры исходили из того, что я сама могу доставить себе удовольствие, сэр. 

Повисла тишина, настолько глубокая, что Гермионе стало не по себе, и она ощутила острую необходимость объясниться, что-то сказать в их защиту. 

– Не то чтобы все мои партнеры были… м-м-м… – она почти сразу же передумала что-то объяснять: что было, то прошло, и ей не следует стесняться этого. – Думаю, вы уже поняли, что моя сексуальная жизнь была совсем не удовлетворительной, сэр. 

– Действительно, – Снейп снова помолчал, а затем спросил: – Сколько раз вы можете довести себя до оргазма в течение получаса, мисс Грейнджер?

– Это уже ближе к истине, сэр, – сказала она и улыбнулась, хотя ее лицо пылало. Обсуждать не с кем бы то ни было, а именно с профессором Снейпом оргазмы – как ее жизнь могла превратиться в подобный сюрреализм? – Зачастую я могу довести себя пять или шесть раз, сэр. Однажды я заставила себя кончить десять раз за тридцать пять минут, но повторить подобный опыт больше не смогла, сэр.

Снейп снова молчал, и это продолжалось какое-то время. Затем он прочистил горло.

– Расскажите мне как.

– Инновационная игрушка из магловского магазина, сэр. Под названием _«Кролик»_ , сэр. Это был первый раз, когда я использовала нечто подобное, сэр. 

Снейпу снова пришлось подавить смешок. Он не понаслышке был знаком с упомянутой игрушкой. Его член начал твердеть. Десять раз за тридцать пять минут это весьма впечатляюще.

– Расскажите мне о других игрушках, которыми вы пользуетесь.

– О. Хм, – Гермиона прикусила губу, и Снейп едва не застонал, наблюдая, как она втянула в рот пухлую сочную плоть. Он продолжал кружить вокруг нее, любуясь ярким румянцем на ее щеках, а ее груди, увенчанные обещающими наслаждение розовыми пиками, казались ему произведениями искусства. Она была в отличной форме: оформленные мышцы, минимум жира, подтянутые ноги. Темная полоска коротко подстриженных волос на лобке вызвала у него полное одобрение. Большинство современных молодых женщин предпочитали полностью избавляться от волос, что немного смущало, и потому его не слишком интересовал секс с ними. Его вопросы заставляли Гермиону краснеть, и Снейпу это нравилось. 

– У меня есть вибропуля, массажер «Хитачи», зажимы для сосков, вибрирующий фаллоимитатор среднего размера и маленькая анальная пробка, сэр.

Если бы она сказала, что трахнула всю слизеринскую команду по квиддичу, и то он удивился бы меньше. Зажимы для сосков? _Анальная пробка?_ Черт побери, она оказалась еще большей авантюристкой, чем он мог предположить. Очень интересно. 

– Насколько большой этот «средний размер»? – язвительно спросил он, наслаждаясь алым румянцем на ее груди.

– Семь дюймов, сэр (почти восемнадцать сантиметров – прим. переводчика).

– Хм-м. Значит, чуть больше среднего. Вы использовали эти игрушки с кем-либо из ваших партнеров?

– Ох, нет, сэр.

Это его озадачило.

– Почему нет?

– Я попросила об этом однажды, сэр, – тихо сказала Гермиона. – И мой партнер тогда ответил, что это отвратительно, и он не будет пользоваться ими со мной.

Ее голос прервался, и Снейпа огорчило, когда она опустила голову ниже, а ее губы задрожали. Очевидно, ее расстроило это воспоминание.

– Меня это ужасно смутило, и больше я так и не набралась храбрости, опасаясь получить еще один подобный отказ. 

Он тихо выругался, злясь на того идиота, который заставил ее стыдиться собственной сексуальности. Ее голос был тихим, и Снейп уже почти пожалел о том, что ему придется сделать после такой откровенности, но он предупреждал ее о последствиях. Пора было запустить снитч в полет.

– Вы заработали десять шлепков, мисс Грейнджер. Скажите мне, о чем вы забыли.

У нее перехватило дыхание, и новая волна смущения прошла по телу, заставив ее еще сильнее покраснеть. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом впервые с того момента, как разделась. Он едва не отшатнулся, увидев ее смятение, но взял себя в руки. Этот взгляд напомнил ему о временах, когда он не признавал ее достижения тогда, когда она того заслуживала. Когда она много трудилась и не получала вознаграждения за свои старания. Тем не менее сейчас она нарушила правила: ее предупреждали о наказании в случае ошибки.

– Я забыла назвать вас «сэр» в конце двух своих последних фраз, – прошептала она, явно в ужасе. Снейп на мгновение заглянул ей в глаза, а затем отвернулся, внешне выражая равнодушие к ее состоянию.

– И только что вы заработали еще пять. Встаньте, – холодно сказал он. Гермиона мысленно обругала себя за глупую ошибку. В его голосе звучало такое сильное разочарование, что ее сердце сжалось от стыда. Он дал ей один-единственный приказ, и она уже умудрилась его нарушить – три раза подряд!

На этот раз он не предложил помочь ей встать. Несмотря на то что она находилась в этой позе меньше пятнадцати минут, ей не с первого раза удалось подняться, но она все же смогла, смущенно прикрыв руками грудь. Ее ноги дрожали, а кожу покалывало словно иголками.

– _Опусти_ руки, ведьма! – рявкнул Снейп. – Ты не будешь прикрываться ни при каких обстоятельствах, ты поняла?

– Да, сэр, – перепуганная Гермиона среагировала тут же, опустив руки и сжав ладони в кулаки.

– Наклонись над тем столом, – он указал на маленький круглый деревянный столик, стоящий сразу за зоной отдыха. Гермиона помедлила, рассматривая его и гадая, действительно ли Снейп здесь живет. – Сейчас же! – прозвучал резкий приказ, и она словно снова очутилась на третьем курсе на уроке зельеварения. 

Она испуганно ойкнула и почти бегом бросилась к столу. Встав перед ним, она растерялась, не зная, как выполнить распоряжение, но вдруг почувствовала, как рука Снейпа не слишком нежно схватила ее за волосы у самой шеи и решительно толкнула вперед, впечатав грудью и лицом в стол. 

Снейп позволил ей повернуть голову и с силой прижал ее к полированному дереву щекой, отчего Гермиона вздрогнула. Он склонился над ней, и его глубокий голос предупреждающе пророкотал ей на ухо:

– Если я приказываю вам что-либо сделать – как и любой другой Доминант, – вы подчиняетесь быстро и без колебаний. Сейчас я мягок с вами, потому что это ваш первый опыт, но в этом мире все быстро изменится. Наказание, которое вы понесете от руки своего Доминанта, будет жестким и безотлагательным, и порой довольно болезненным – в зависимости от проступка. Вы понимаете?

– Да, сэр, – едва слышно прошептала Гермиона, но ему, по-видимому, этого было достаточно, потому что он отпустил ее.

Она снова задрожала, ее тело подергивалось от интенсивности испытываемых эмоций. Хватая ртом воздух, она почувствовала, как между ногами становится мокро. Вернее, совсем мокро. Если быть честной с самой собой, она была заметно возбуждена с того самого момента, как Джонатан помог ей принять позу покорности в этой комнате. Неожиданно ее глаза обожгли слезы. Все это казалось таким неправильным… но в то же время, верным. Она была так возбуждена. _«Почему строгие слова и грубое обращение способны настолько завести? Да что со мной творится?»_

– Раздвиньте ноги. 

Гермиона немедленно подчинилась.

– Шире!

Она поспешно повиновалась. От первого шлепка она широко раскрыла глаза и невольно воскликнула: «Ой!». После чего плотно сжала губы и постаралась не издавать ни звука. Еще через три шлепка удары усилились, и из ее груди вырвался стон. На самом деле, это было не так уж и больно, но и на простые поглаживания не походило. Гермиона издала низкий горловой стон, когда восьмой удар пришелся по месту между бедрами, задев в большей степени половые губы, чем ягодицы. Ей показалось, что она услышала тихий смешок. _«О боже! Мой бывший профессор шлепает меня, как будто я какой-то непослушный двухлетний ребенок, и мне это нравится.»_ С каждым ударом интенсивность слегка нарастала. К двенадцатому ее бедра уже судорожно извивались, и еще один стон удовольствия, смешанного с болью, вырвался из груди.

Тринадцатый шлепок снова пришелся по промежности и сопровождался влажным звуком. Гермиона резко втянула воздух, услышав, как Снейп пробормотал: «Черт возьми!». Четырнадцатый и пятнадцатый удары тяжело легли на ее ягодицы справа и слева почти без перерыва, отдавшись болью и заставив ее всхлипнуть.

– Так-так-так, – глубокий баритон Снейпа отозвался мурашками по спине, отчего соски мучительно затвердели. Гермиона дернулась, издав стон желания, когда его палец слегка коснулся расщелины между половыми губами. – Похоже, вам это понравилось, мисс Грейнджер. Может быть, я недостаточно сильно вас отшлепал? Предполагалось, что это будет наказанием. 

Гермиона знала, что ее промах с самого начала был вопросом времени. Говорить «сэр» в конце каждого предложения? Это чересчур, даже для Снейпа.

– Нет, сэр. То есть, да, сэр! – тяжело дыша, выпалила она, и он снова усмехнулся. Она вдруг поняла, что до сегодняшнего вечера никогда не слышала, чтобы он смеялся. А жаль, ей нравился звук его смеха: глубокий и гортанный, необычайно мужественный.

– Да – вам понравилось? Или да – я недостаточно сильно вас отшлепал?

– О боже, – в голове был туман, и она все еще пыталась отдышаться. Ее тело словно ожило, буквально крича от желания. Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки и ответить: – Мне понравилось, сэр. И нет, мне бы не хотелось сильнее, но я бы не возражала против чего-то большего, сэр. 

Снейп поднял бровь, глядя на ее спину, а затем взялся за пряжку своего ремня. 

– Может быть, стоит увеличить интенсивность? 

Вопрос показался Гермионе риторическим, но она не хотела снова разочаровать Снейпа.

– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – нерешительно спросила она, и в ее голосе явственно слышалась нервозность. 

_«Пришло время надавить на нее чуть сильнее.»_

– Как насчет того, чтобы вы заткнули свой прелестный маленький ротик, а я предоставил то, что вам нужно… м-м?

Какой-то частью своей души Гермиона чувствовала, что должна была оскорбиться. Это была рациональная часть ее души – та, что не позволяет собой помыкать, что обязана быть сильной, чтобы отстаивать свободу своего выбора и защищать своих друзей и клиентов. _«Но в этом-то вся и проблема, не так ли?»_ Ее потребность все контролировать принесла ей в сексуальной жизни лишь неудовлетворенность и неосуществленные фантазии.

Поэтому, вместо того чтобы дать слово Гермионе Грейнджер, королевскому адвокату* по гражданским делам, она дала слово той, кем ей хотелось стать: Гермионе Грейнджер, нижней. 

– Да, сэр, – прошептала она, предоставляя ему полную и безоговорочную свободу действий в отношении собственного тела. Разве за последний час он уже не возбудил ее сильнее и не подарил ей больше удовольствия, чем все предыдущие любовники вместе взятые? 

Снейп смотрел ей в затылок недоверчивым взглядом. Он был почти уверен, что его неприятные слова заставят вылезти наружу настоящую Грейнджер. Он ожидал, что она огрызнется, что развернется и выскажет ему все, что думает. То, что она хорошенько поразмыслила, прежде чем ответить, сбило его с толку. Она определенно уже не та школьница, какой он ее помнил. Он медленно сделал несколько шагов в сторону, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. Ее глаза были закрыты, губы слегка скривились, а на лбу виднелась напряженная складка. Гермиона сложила руки на столе, оперевшись щекой о запястье. Она выглядела… да, она выглядела чертовски привлекательно. Было ясно, что она все обдумала и была искренней в своем согласии.

Снейп продолжил снимать ремень, заставляя его выскальзывать из шлевок так громко, как только возможно. Ее дыхание участилось, и он ухмыльнулся, понимая, что она наверняка разгадала его намерения.

– Это не наказание, мисс Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил он, одной рукой поглаживая ее покрасневшие ягодицы. – Сделайте пару глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться, и мы начнем.

– Да, сэр, – едва слышно отозвалась она. Снейп видел, как она медленно вздохнула, потом еще раз, а затем он вернул ее к реальности плавным, но сильным ударом ремня по заднице. Это стало для нее неожиданностью: он слышал, как она резко втянула воздух, а затем выгнула спину, снова подставляя ягодицы. Он подавил стон и дал ей то, чего она ждала, нанеся следующие три удара в быстром темпе. Слушая ее тяжелое дыхание и наблюдая, как она вращает бедрами, Снейп перевел взгляд на влажную промежность и с огромным восхищением заметил, как капля ее возбуждения скользнула вниз по гладкой внутренней поверхности бедра. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз видел девушку настолько мокрой.

– Это пятый, – объявил он со следующим шлепком и хрипло приказал: – Начиная со следующего вы будете считать и благодарить меня после каждого удара. 

Ему пришлось поправить член, быстро затвердевший от ее покорности и опьяняющего аромата возбуждения, который он ощущал. Грейнджер оказалась весьма интересным открытием. Он ударил ее еще раз сильнее. 

– Шесть! Спасибо, сэр, – пробормотала она.

– Громче, – распорядился он. _Шлеп!_ Еще сильнее.

– Семь, спасибо, сэр! – чуть громче сказала Гермиона сквозь стиснутые зубы, поэтому голос прозвучал приглушенно.

_Шлеп!_

– Громче! – приказал Снейп и снова поправил член, когда она застонала, топнув ногой, а затем вернулась в исходную позу. _«Черт побери, какая же она отзывчивая.»_

Гермиона разжала зубы и четко проговорила:

– Восемь! Спасибо, сэр!

– Встань на цыпочки и раздвинь ноги шире.

Она незамедлительно подчинилась, встав на носки своих туфель с низкими каблуками и расставив ноги еще на несколько дюймов. _«Мерлин, у нее красивая киска. Не могу поверить, что она выполнила этот приказ без вопросов.»_ Складки ее плоти сверкали, и его член тоже выделял смазку. Снейп опустил ремень на ее задницу с еще большей силой. Удар попал по бедрам, задев расщелину. Звук был влажным, и у него перехватило дыхание. Прошло целых десять секунд, прежде чем Гермиона пискнула:

– Девять. Спасибо, сэр! – а затем шумно выдохнула.

_ШЛЕП!_

Последний удар был самым сильным из всех, что Снейп нанес ей сегодня. Он оставил белую полоску поперек ягодиц, которая затем стала розовой. Ее задница к этому моменту приобрела красивый красный цвет.

– Ох-х! – Гермиона слегка согнула колени, быстро вдыхая и выдыхая через нос, после чего выпрямилась и снова выпятила задницу. – Десять! Спасибо, сэр! – ее голос дрожал, она явно была близка к тому, чтобы заплакать. Снейп отбросил ремень, положил руки на ее пылающие ягодицы и нежно погладил их. Задница у нее тоже была красивой. Все ее тело было просто потрясающим, что невероятно отвлекало: мысленно он отмечал ее красоту снова и снова. Очевидно, она усердно работала над собой. Ему нравилось это в женщинах. Черт, ему нравилось это во всех людях. Физическая подготовка и хорошее здоровье было тем, чем он всегда гордился. Даже в самые напряженные дни во время обеих войн ему удавалось тренироваться и поддерживать свою силу и выносливость. 

Гермиона всхлипнула, но с ее губ слетел удовлетворенный вздох, пока Снейп продолжал поглаживать ее ягодицы нежными легкими движениями. Она не шевелилась, оставаясь почти совершенно неподвижной, и Снейп поразился ее самоконтролю. Он никогда не видел, чтобы женщина была такой спокойной во время своего первого знакомства с поркой – а в особенности во время первого знакомства с ремнем. Хотя он даже близко не порол ее в полную силу: это заставило бы ее зарыдать. Впрочем, это и не было наказанием. Она определенно не смогла бы держаться так же великолепно, если бы ее наказывали.

– Вы были очень хорошей девочкой, мисс Грейнджер, – голос звучал хрипло от возбуждения, и Снейп попытался тихонько прочистить горло.

Она еще раз всхлипнула, и он отыскал ее лицо под копной непослушных каштановых кудрей. Кончиками пальцев Гермиона вытерла капельку влаги в уголке глаза, но на ее губах играла легкая улыбка.

– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептала она, подаваясь задницей навстречу его рукам. Снейп скользнул ладонью по ее пояснице и выше вдоль линии позвоночника, пытаясь прогнать напряжение.

Тихий стон удовольствия вырвался из груди Гермионы, и ему пришлось подавить в себе естественный отклик на это. Она оказалась чертовски отзывчивой, и ему было трудно принять этот факт: он не ожидал, что его реакция на нее будет столь острой. 

– Думаю, награда здесь будет заслуженной, вы согласны? 

Не прошло и секунды, как ее бедра качнулись, а в груди зародился стон, порожденный возбуждением и жаждой. Да, она готова. Осталось лишь сказать правильные слова.

– Да, сэр. Я согласна, сэр.

В нем горела слабая надежда, что она ошибется в своем ответе, и он получит возможность еще немного отшлепать ее, хотя ему уже доставило огромное удовольствие то, что они сделали. Она и так вела себя как хорошо обученная нижняя. Если он в скором времени не даст свободу своему члену, тот навсегда приклеится к брюкам. Но сначала – оргазм для этой львицы. То, чего ей явно не хватало в последние годы. Всего три оргазма, подаренные чужой рукой: она, должно быть, спала с одними идиотами.

Он скользнул пальцем в ее расщелину, раздвинув половые губы как Моисей воды Красного моря. Ее смазка казалась подобной скользкому шелку. Она была буквально пропитана возбуждением. 

– Да, – прошептал Снейп, другой рукой раздвинув ее ягодицы для лучшего обзора. Наслаждаясь ее стонами, он медленными круговыми движениями ласкал клитор. – У вас красивая киска, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как жаркая волна прокатилась по всему ее телу. Она всегда считала, что это одно из самых вульгарных слов, какие только существуют на свете. Но произнесенное здесь и сейчас, голосом этого мужчины – это был самый эротичный момент в ее жизни. Она издала горлом жалобный звук и снова выгнула спину, не думая о том, насколько распутной может сейчас показаться. Она _и в самом деле_ распутная. Гермиона хотела, чтобы его пальцы оказались внутри нее, чтобы он оттрахал ее до потери сознания. Она хотела… _да, именно этого_.

– А-а-ах, – выдохнула она, когда два длинных пальца проникли в нее, а вторая его рука скользнула вокруг ее талии, чтобы поиграть с клитором будто на скрипке. Снейп едва коснулся ее, а она уже была близка.

– Скажите мне, чего вы хотите, мисс Грейнджер.

– Черт, – пробормотала она, и он рассмеялся. 

– Это не ответ, мисс Грейнджер, – его пальцы внутри надавили на что-то, и она едва не упала со стола. _«Дерьмо! Что это было, черт возьми?»_

– М-м, – прорычал Снейп, когда свежая порция смазки покрыла его пальцы, и он без труда просунул в нее третий и продолжил стимулировать точку G, одновременно играя с клитором как непревзойденный маэстро. 

– Скажите, чего вы _хотите_ , мисс Грейнджер, или я остановлюсь, – тоном, не терпящим возражений проговорил он.

Ощущения захлестнули ее тело, как бегущая вода, но она заставила себя думать ясно. Она _не_ желала, чтобы он останавливался. 

– Я хочу еще, пожалуйста, сэр, – в ее голосе звучала мольба, но ей было все равно.

– Пожалуйста – что, мисс Грейнджер?

– О-о-о, боже. Пожалуйста, заставьте меня кончить, сэр, – выдавила Гермиона. Она уже была так близка, что ее живот напрягся сильнее, чем натянутая тетива лука.

– Вам лучше спросить моего разрешения, мисс Грейнджер. Вас ждет еще одно наказание, если кончите без разрешения.

_«Что?!»_

– О, сэр, пожалуйста, можно мне кончить? 

Снейп торжествующе ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, как стенки ее влагалища запульсировали, и намеренно не ответил ей. Он ощутил, как она замерла, и ее тело напряглось сильнее. 

– Сэр, пожалуйста, можно мне кончить? 

Это прозвучало настойчивей, но не дал ей разрешения на оргазм и не прекратил своих манипуляций. Он хотел заставить ее умолять.

Он чувствовал ее нарастающую панику, видел ее желание угодить ему, поэтому отбросил в сторону свое веселье и возбуждение и продолжил атаку, потирая бугристую поверхность точки G. Стенки влагалища сжались вокруг него, и он понял, что Гермиона пытается сдержать свой оргазм. Это было впечатляюще. Весьма впечатляюще.

– Сэр? – ее голос звучал натужно, на границе с плачем. – Пожалуйста, сэр. Пожалуйста, можно мне кончить?

Ее мольба была так сладка и казалась музыкой для его ушей, и Снейп сжалился над ней.

– Кончайте, мисс Грейнджер.

Не успел он договорить, как плотина рухнула, и ее мышцы сжались вокруг его пальцев так сильно, что он выругался. Он ощутил, как по его ладони потекла струйка жидкости, и, хотя это не был потоп, подобный тому, какой у он видел у некоторых женщин, все же это было явным признаком, что со временем он мог бы научить эту девушку сквирту.

А эти стоны. Помоги ему, Мерлин. Снейп упивался стонами, которые Гермиона издавала, достигнув кульминации. Звучащие поначалу тихо, они становились все громче каждый раз, когда она подавалась назад навстречу его руке. Шлепнув ладонями по столу, она запрокинула голову, открыв рот в немом экстазе.

Снейп быстро и ритмично ласкал клитор, пока три его пальца внутри нее продолжали двигаться, несмотря на оргазм. Вдруг она отчаянно вскрикнула:

– Можно мне кончить еще раз, сэр?! 

Снейп вскинул голову, потрясенный ее отчаянной мольбой, и уже из любопытства собирался сказать да, просто чтобы узнать, сможет ли она и впрямь кончить, как ее тело буквально взорвалось во второй раз, руки и ноги задрожали, а из груди вырвался крик удовольствия. 

Ее спина изогнулась, и Снейп вытащил пальцы и прижал ее спиной к себе, обхватив рукой идеальный холмик груди и продолжая манипуляции с клубочком нервных окончаний между ног. Колени Гермионы подогнулись, и, если бы он не удерживал ее, она наверняка рухнула бы на пол. Вместо этого она откинула голову ему на плечо, а ее бедра судорожно задергались. 

– На этот раз у вас не было разрешения, мисс Грейнджер, – Снейп лукаво усмехнулся ей в волосы у виска. Он определенно мог бы воспользоваться этим. Продолжая прижимать ее к себе, той же рукой он потянул за напряженный сосок, не переставая ласкать клитор. Не в силах противостоять интенсивности этих ощущений, Гермиона изогнулась, пытаясь отстраниться. Снейп прижимал ее к себе крепко, своей ногой удерживая ее ноги раздвинутыми. Ее бедра снова дернулись, и она выругалась.

– Но если вы кончите еще раз, прямо сейчас, я прощу вас. 

– Да, сэр, – выдохнула она, и ему почти не пришлось подталкивать ее к третьему оргазму. Он был потрясен ее отзывчивостью. Зарычав, он развернул ее, усаживая на стол. Гермиона приземлилась на саднящую задницу и вскрикнула от боли. Снейп полностью вторгся в ее личное пространство, надавив своей напряженной эрекцией между ее бедрами. 

Трение ткани о промежность дарило фантастические ощущения, и ее возбуждение снова начало нарастать. Гермиона громко застонала, судорожно ухватившись за рубашку у него плечах и притягивая его ближе.

– Я бы хотел трахнуть вас прямо сейчас, мисс Грейнджер, – прошипел Снейп ей на ухо, прикусив мочку, затем поцеловал чувствительную кожу под ней и спустился вниз по шее, пока Гермиона подрагивала в его руках. Она выгнулась навстречу его губам, вздохнув от охвативших ее ощущений. Он сжал ее округлые ягодицы и потянул к краю стола. Его эрекция была невыносимо болезненной, и ее срочно нужно было освободить от оков.

– О боже, да, профессор, – согласно пробормотала она, с негромким шипением прижимаясь к его члену.

От этого обращения его будто окатило холодной водой, и он резко отпрянул. Его больше никто не называл профессором. Прошло уже почти десять лет с тех пор, как он работал в Хогвартсе. _«Черт побери.»_ Он растерянно провел рукой по волосам. Он так увлекся происходящим, что почти нарушил свои собственные правила. Он не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз поддавался желанию просто действовать и наслаждаться ощущениями, не обдумав все сперва. 

Сначала Гермиона ничего не заметила, но затем, перестав вдруг ощущать его тепло и прикосновения, медленно открыла глаза и, увидев, как Снейп стремительно меняется в лице, отчаянно покраснела. Она подняла было руку, чтобы прикрыться, но, зная, что этим вызовет его неудовольствие, тут же застыла, как ребенок, играющий в «Морская фигура, замри». Снейп следил за ней взглядом, но его лицо по-прежнему представляло собой холодную маску. Гермиона заставила себя опустить ладонь на стол и с трудом села, чтобы не лежать как распутная шлюха. Обняв себя руками, она почувствовала растерянность и смущение, хотя все еще была ужасно возбуждена.

Снейп пожалел, что отреагировал так резко, особенно увидев мириады эмоций, промелькнувшие у нее на лице. Желание, похоть и жажда превратились в неловкость и растерянность, которым на смену пришла неуверенность, а затем стыд. Последнее пришлось ему совсем не по душе: слишком много было людей, особенно новичков для подобного образа жизни, на которых стыд давил так, словно на их плечах оказался целый небесный свод. 

На какое-то время повисла тишина, пока оба пытались отдышаться. Затем Гермиона, наконец, собралась с духом, чтобы задать вопрос.

– Я… я сделала что-то не так, сэр? – прошептала она срывающимся голосом. Снейп не хотел довести ее до слез, вызвать неуверенность и заставить сомневаться в себе. Он отреагировал без раздумий, подойдя и заключив ее в крепкие объятия. 

– Нет, мисс Грейнджер. Нет. Вы не сделали ничего плохого. 

На мгновение она застыла в его руках, но затем растаяла и обняла его, положив ладони ему на спину. 

– Прошу прощения, я слишком увлекся, – его голос звучал хрипло, и он был зол на самого себя. Она реагировала… гораздо лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Его влечение к ней было настолько сильным, что это вызывало тревогу. Ему нужно было завершить их встречу прямо сейчас – пока все не вышло из-под контроля. Трахать потенциальную нижнюю на ее первой пробной сессии было тем, что он считал дурным тоном, хоть и не все Доминанты разделяли его мнение. Мысленно он обругал себя за то, что так увлекся. И тот факт, что она вела себя почти идеально, его не оправдывал. Почти – потому что она все-таки попала в его ловушку с требованием говорить «сэр» в конце каждого предложения. Он медленно отстранился, высвобождаясь из ее рук. Сжав ее ладони своими, он склонил голову, чтобы поймать ее взгляд.

– Вы мне верите, мисс Грейнджер?

Ее глаза были влажными от слез, а на лице все еще виднелось неуверенное выражение, но она всхлипнула и кивнула. Тогда Снейп отвернулся, пересек комнату, чтобы подобрать ее платье, и вернулся к ней. Помогая ей надеть его, он не удержался и провел пальцами вверх по ее спине, пока застегивал молнию. Взяв ее за руку, он подвел Гермиону к своему любимому большому креслу и усадил к себе на колени, положив подбородок ей на макушку. В голове все еще царил туман, и Снейп погладил ее рукой по спине. Он не из тех, кто столь легкомысленно совершает ошибки. Гермиона вздрогнула от его прикосновения, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не среагировать: его член все еще оставался невероятно твердым, и он чувствовал, что головка вот-вот расплющится. Если Гермиона и заметила это, то у нее хватило такта промолчать.

– Сессия была очень насыщенной, – сказал Снейп после долгого молчания. – Я на мгновение забылся. Я никогда не сплю с нижними на первой сессии, а также никогда не обучаю их. Для меня важно, чтобы вы поняли, что вы не сделали ничего плохого: я не хочу, чтобы вы сочли, будто ваш первый опыт закончился плохо, и потеряли интерес.

Гермиона по-прежнему молчала. Все произошедшее за последние десять минут ужасно сбило ее с толку. Она была на вершине удовольствия, ее тело буквально пело, полностью растворившись в этом мгновении со Снейпом. Она совсем забыла, кто она и кто он. Все, что имело значение, это те ощущения, что он вызывал в ней, ее реакция на его прикосновения, его голос и слова. А потом все резко и тревожно завершилось.

Гермиона понимала, что Снейп пытается ей сказать: что он позволил себе упустить контроль, но это было все, чего она хотела, больше, чем она смела мечтать. Она всегда верила, что сможет когда-нибудь испытать необузданную страсть, и была вне себя от радости, наконец достигнув этого. То, что все в итоге закончилось именно так, мягко говоря, опустошило ее. Какая-то ее часть хотела в ужасе убежать, другая часть – быть скромной и почтительной и сказать ему, что все в порядке, а третья ее часть жаждала перехватить контроль и потребовать, чтобы он завершил то, что начал: потому что несмотря на удовлетворение, ее тело ощущало пустоту. Она буквально горела из-за него, и этот огонь просто бесцеремонно затушили. 

Гермиона точно знала, какой из этих трех сценариев следует немедленно отбросить: Доминант точно не воспримет хорошо попытку управлять им. Если она что-то потребует от него, то получит нежелательную реакцию. И сбегать, показав свою слабость, она тоже не хотела. Поэтому у нее оставался единственный вариант – подчинение.

– Я понимаю, сэр, – тихо сказала Гермиона. Его нежные поглаживания уже вызывали некоторую неловкость: она достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы осознать, что ее обнимает бывший профессор зельеварения. И что несколько минут назад он видел ее голой, порол ее рукой и ремнем и проникал в нее пальцами. _«И подарил тебе столько оргазмов за тридцать минут, сколько у тебя было за восемь лет.»_ Не говоря уже о том, что она сейчас сидела на его весьма заметно возбужденном члене, что вообще никак не помогало ей унять свое собственное желание. 

Ее слова на этот раз не стали для Снейпа неожиданностью. Теперь для него уже было очевидно, что он ошибся: Гермиона Грейнджер прирожденная нижняя. Это не означало, что ей не нужно учиться и развиваться, чтобы стать частью этого мира, но то, насколько хорошо она контролировала себя, застало его врасплох и заставило слишком увлечься. Во всяком случае, так он решил сам для себя.

Снейп почти ощутил разочарование, когда Гермиона отстранилась, но встал вместе с ней. Будто в тумане он наблюдал, как она взяла свою сумочку и волшебную палочку и наложила на себя очищающее заклинание и заклятие, распутавшее и пригладившее ее волосы, которые выглядели беспорядочной массой после его манипуляций. Ему больше нравилось, когда они были растрепанными, и осознание этого обеспокоило его. _«Возьми себя в руки, идиот.»_

Когда Гермиона заговорила с ним, он практически не уловил смысла ее слов. Он знал, что выражение его лица было бесстрастным, но внутри его мир сошел со своей орбиты. Он ответил на ее вопрос, что ей следует делать дальше, посоветовав поговорить с Джонатаном на обратном пути. Снейп хотел заставить ее двигаться вперед. Он больше не просил ее о встрече, и Гермиона не поинтересовалась во второй раз, не согласится ли он обучать ее. Все-таки он уже говорил ей, что не станет.

Снейп был потрясен, когда Гермиона подошла к нему, перед тем как уйти. Обняв его за талию, она встала на цыпочки и нежно поцеловала его в щеку, а потом на мгновение прижалась щекой к его груди у самого сердца. Это было настолько обезоруживающе и так удивило его, что он почти никак не отреагировал. 

– Благодарю вас, сэр, – ее хриплый голос звучал искренне, – за незабываемый вечер. 

Не удержавшись, Снейп зарылся рукой в ее волосы, чтобы удержать рядом хотя бы на мгновение. Незабываемый – это явное преуменьшение. Гермиона неохотно отстранилась, и он проводил ее к выходу. Когда дверь за ней закрылась, его охватило странное чувство утраты.

_______________________________________________________________________  
* Короле́вские адвока́ты (англ. Queen's Counsel, Q. C. или King's Counsel, K. C.) — в некоторых странах Содружества адвокаты, назначаемые короной. Они не являются отдельным профессиональным орденом, но их статус, установленный патентными письмами, признаётся королевским двором.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

– Идеально, – прошептала Гермиона, поворачиваясь спиной к зеркалу. Продавщица из магазина «Штучка. Экзотическое нижнее белье» улыбалась ей, стоя сбоку от трехстворчатого зеркала, пока Гермиона изучала свое отражение. Минувшим вечером она покинула «Подземелья» со странной смесью восторга и разочарования. Опыт со Снейпом невероятно воодушевил ее, а разочарована она была резким завершением сессии. У нее не было причин не верить, когда он сказал, что она не сделала ничего плохого. Она не отличалась высоким самомнением, но все же ей казалось, что справилась она просто отлично, особенно если учесть тот факт, что ее никогда в жизни не пороли, тем более, ремнем.

А как он прикасался к ней. Это предвкушение и поддразнивание. Как он говорил с ней, заставив просить разрешения кончить, а потом не дал его. Она сама играла с отсроченными оргазмами, поэтому ей удалось сдерживать первый достаточно долго, пока Снейп наконец не дал разрешение, но второй… О боже. У нее никогда не было одного оргазма за другим. И третьего в придачу. Когда Снейп развернул ее и бросил на стол, как одержимый, она подумала, что сейчас кончит от одного такого грубого обращения. Прикосновение его губ к ее коже… ей показалось, что от этого она вспыхнула… его дьявольские губы оказались способны разжечь невероятные ощущения. 

Жаль, что он отстранился. Боже, ей хотелось, чтобы он разделся и вошел в нее. Гермиона повертелась перед зеркалом, в нетерпении потирая бедрами друг о друга. Ее дурацкие трусики были мокрыми насквозь. Весь день. Она вздохнула. 

– Вы выглядите потрясающе, – согласилась с ее мнением продавщица, и внимание Гермионы вернулось к своему отражению. Прошло меньше восемнадцати часов с ее визита в «Подземелья», и, проснувшись утром, она уже знала, что вернется туда. Ей хотелось… нет, ей _необходимо_ было найти Доминанта, который согласился бы ее обучать. Теперь, зная, что существуют мужчины, способные заставить ее тело петь, и ощутив, каково это, она понимала: это то, что ей нужно.

Ее первая мысль утром была о том, чтобы выглядеть подобающе. После горячего душа и позднего завтрака она помчалась в магловскую часть Лондона. Забежав в интернет-кафе, чтобы выпить кофе, и отыскав в сети два магазина откровенного белья, она отправилась за покупками. 

Гермиона начала с более закрытых моделей. Если исходить из прочитанной ею информации, когда она найдет Доминанта, скорее всего, он возьмет под контроль выбор одежды для нее. Гермиону это вполне устраивало. На самом деле, она была бы даже рада этому. Одной проблемой меньше. Но сейчас ей нужно самой сделать выбор.

Вот почему она стояла перед зеркалом в корсете и обтягивающих кожаных леггинсах. Корсет был расшит плотно подогнанными друг к другу серебряными пайетками и казался ей слишком броским, но продавщица убеждала, что он будет хорошо сочетаться с оттенком ее кожи. И она не ошиблась. С кожаными леггинсами он выглядел ярко и сексуально, но не безвкусно или слишком откровенно. Гермиона предполагала, что, вероятно, будет одной из самых консервативно одетых девушек в клубе, но ей не хотелось идти туда, демонстрируя все лучшее сразу. 

Вырез корсета, длиной доходившего до бедер, как и нижняя его кромка были отделаны черными кружевными оборками. В середине декольте, а также внизу над ногами находились симпатичные шелковые бантики. Корсет был удобным настолько, что доставлял лишь капельку дискомфорта, но ее грудь смотрелась потрясающе: как приподнятые округлые холмики, сжатые вместе, а талия выглядела невероятно тонкой. Гладкие плечи были обнажены, и на фоне черного кружева кожа казалась фарфоровой. Кожаные леггинсы подчеркивали стройность ног, придавали ее ягодицам округлые формы и акцентировали внимание на просвете между бедрами. Она усмехнулась, подумав об этом. Ее мать всю жизнь жаловалась на свои соприкасающиеся бедра. У Гермионы, похоже, этот вожделенный просвет был от природы, хотя, вполне возможно, тому поспособствовал еще и режим ее тренировок. Физические упражнения были для нее средством избавления от стресса.

Она изучала свое отражение еще несколько минут, после чего твердо решила остановиться на этом корсете и не искать ничего другого. Если быть честной с самой собой, Гермиона надеялась, что Снейп обратит на нее внимание и передумает насчет обучения, если она будет выглядеть как положено нижней. 

Через двадцать минут она уже возвращалась домой с покупками. После недолгих убеждений продавщица уговорила ее отказаться от туфель на невероятно высоком каблуке в пользу элегантных черных лакированных балеток. Гермиона согласилась, что они будут хорошо смотреться с остальным нарядом. Она желала выглядеть отлично, но не хотела перестараться. Так она будет выглядеть маленькой и изящной и сможет чувствовать себя особенно женственной.

Так как была суббота, она собиралась поужинать с друзьями в шесть часов и сбежать пораньше, чтобы зайти домой переодеться и к девяти быть уже в «Подземельях».

Накануне вечером, когда она направлялась к выходу, Джонатан привлек ее внимание и протянул ей стопку бумаг, сообщив также пароль на завтра и на следующую неделю. Он объяснил, что пароли меняются еженедельно, и, если она решит вступить в клуб (подписав документы и оплатив взносы), она будет получать новые пароли совиной почтой. После чего Джонатан подмигнул ей и отправил домой. 

Выполнив эти условия, она получит полный доступ на все этажи клуба. Гермиона уже прочитала и подписала соглашение о неразглашении. Было еще несколько документов, в которых перечислялись условия и обязанности членов клуба, разъяснялось, кто оплачивает медицинские услуги при несчастном случае и прочее. Бумаги были оформлены хорошо, и она без колебаний подписала их.

Последнее, что она получила, был примерный договор между Доминантом и сабмиссивом. У Гермионы возникли вопросы, но она была уверена, что сможет найти кого-нибудь сегодня вечером в клубе, чтобы задать их. Насколько она поняла, ей не нужно заполнять договор, пока у нее нет Доминанта или наставника.

***

– Нет-нет, – отнекивалась Гермиона, обнимая Гарри и Джинни, а ее сердце колотилось от предвкушения. – Я так устала. Вчера я допоздна засиделась в офисе и не выспалась. Я хочу пораньше лечь.

– Ну если ты так хочешь, – Джинни пару секунд внимательно ее разглядывала, а затем пожала плечами. – Мне просто стыдно, что мы с Луной бросили тебя так рано в нашу последнюю встречу.

– Все в порядке, правда. Я знаю, что ваш образ жизни сейчас сильно отличается от моего.

 _«Если бы вы знали, насколько отличается, вы бы офигели.»_

– Не надо чувствовать себя виноватой. Я все понимаю.

– Хорошо, Миона, – Гарри снова крепко обнял ее. Гермиона помахала через его плечо Рону и Луне и направилась к двери.

До точки трансгрессии она почти бежала, стремясь поскорее вернуться домой и начать собираться. Она и так ушла от друзей чуть позже, чем хотела. Шумно материализовавшись у себя в гостиной, Гермиона сбросила туфли и топ, еще не дойдя до спальни, где на кровати ее ждал новый наряд. Едва сняв с себя джинсы, она с помощью магии надела его, а затем заглянула в ванную, чтобы освежиться и обновить помаду, а заодно наложить заклинание на шелковую маску, которую она также купила сегодня. Довольная собой, она накинула мантию, схватила сумочку, документы и… _«Дыши»,_ – сказала она себе. – _«Все взяла?»_

Гермиона заставила себя остановиться и начала перечислять: она одета, в туфлях, при ней документы, сумка, волшебная палочка. _«Дыши»._ Она сделала два глубоких вздоха, а на третьем резко крутанулась на месте.

Она приземлилась в точке трансгрессии в Лютном переулке, взмахнув плащом, и еще раз приказала себе успокоиться и дышать. О боже, как она волновалась. Она быстро пересекла улицу, остановившись перед клубом. Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, она подошла к двери и, не колеблясь, постучала. 

– Ты вернулась! – воскликнул Джонатан через несколько минут. – По выражению твоего лица прошлым вечером я знал, что так и будет. Он хорош, не правда ли?

Гермиона нервно улыбнулась, что больше было похоже на оскал, и кивнула, усаживаясь за стойку. Сегодня в баре было намного оживленнее, и она с любопытством оглядывалась по сторонам. В дальней кабинке двое парней в масках пытались нащупать языками гланды друг друга. За столиком справа от Гермионы двое мужчин негромко переговаривались и курили сигары, а женщина, на которой были только кошачьи ушки и хвост, сидела на полу, положив голову на бедро одному из них, а он гладил ее по волосам.

У противоположного конца стойки три девушки, одетые в блестящие латексные костюмы неоновых расцветок, с волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост, о чем-то шептались, хихикая как сумасшедшие.

Гермиона снова повернулась к Джонатану с широко раскрытыми глазами. 

– Ты выглядишь потрясающе, крошка, – он оглядел ее с ног до головы со вновь пробудившимся интересом. – Новый наряд?

Гермиона снова улыбнулась, поставив сумку на пол у ног и положив документы на стойку.

– Да, – она ощутила, как по щекам расползается румянец. – Не смогла удержаться. Я подписала договор и соглашение о неразглашении. Все это здесь. Вы принимаете оплату взносов палочкой? 

От нее не укрылось удивление, мелькнувшее на лице Джонатана.

– В омут с головой, крошка? – рассмеялся он.

– Мне кажется, это произошло еще вчера вечером. А теперь я требую, чтобы меня научили плавать, – съязвила она. – Это был удивительный опыт. Именно то, что я искала – хотя тогда еще не понимала, что именно ищу.

Джонатан бросил на нее взгляд, по которому она догадалась, что он понял ее. Он взял ее бумаги и бегло просмотрел, чтобы убедиться, что все заполнено правильно. Все бармены были обучены работе с документами: они выдавали их, собирали, отвечали на вопросы, принимали оплату взносов, а в дневное время они выполняли обязанности офис-менеджеров. Гермиона заметила, как Джонатан охнул и открыл рот, а затем бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. Теперь она покраснела до ушей.

Не успела она ничего сказать, как он пришел в себя и накрыл ее руку своей. Увидев ее удивление, он пояснил:

– Гаррик Олливандер мой прадед по материнской линии, – прошептал он. – Ты спасла ему жизнь. 

– О! – Гермиона ощутила слезы на глазах и стиснула зубы, чтобы не заплакать. Перевернув ладонь, она сжала пальцы Джонатана. Он обхватил ее руку обеими своими и сжал в ответ.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – От всей моей семьи.

– Это не я, – мягко проговорила Гермиона. – Это сделали Гарри и Рон: До… Добби вытащил нас оттуда.

– Я знаю эту историю, – ласково сказал Джонатан протягивая руку и нежно касаясь ее лица тыльной стороной ладони. – Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста, – она прочистила сжатое спазмом горло и снова сжала его руку. Он отпустил ее, глубоко вздохнул и, к ее облегчению, сменил тему разговора.

– Похоже, твои документы в порядке, и да, мы принимаем платежи волшебной палочкой. Какой период ты хочешь оплатить? Один, шесть или двенадцать месяцев?

– Давай начнем с одного и посмотрим, как все пойдет, – Гермиона улыбнулась, и он кивнул и отвернулся. Она никогда не привыкнет к тому, что ее благодарят за то, что она делала во время войны. Она никогда не привыкнет, что люди узнают ее имя, и ведут себя так, будто знают ее, хотя, на самом деле, это не так. Гермиона ничего не имела против слов благодарности Джонатана, она понимала, что ему нужно было это сказать, но также она была ему признательна за быструю смену темы.

– Итак, скажи мне, что ты хочешь знать, – начал он новый разговор, вернувшись с квитанцией, которую она должна была подписать, и отдав ей палочку.

– Я хочу знать, встречусь ли я снова с Господином Снейпом.

Глаза Джонатана расширились.

– Разве он не сказал тебе… – он умолк, но Гермиона тут же продолжила за него:

– Что он не берет нижних для обучения, – да, сказал, – она пожала плечами, хотя внутри у нее все перевернулось от разочарования. – Я надеялась, что он хотя бы покажет мне тут все. Он пообещал, что поможет мне найти Доминанта, готового обучать меня.

– О, – на лице Джонатана отразилось облегчение. – Конечно, крошка. Я сбегаю и спрошу, не согласится ли он отвести тебя вниз и показать тебе все. Он любит покрасоваться с новыми нижними и помочь им освоиться. Но может, сначала я быстренько принесу тебе выпить?

– Мерло, пожалуйста, – уверенно ответила она. Ей нужен алкоголь, чтобы успокоить расшатанные нервы. Она сгорала от нетерпения снова увидеть Снейпа.

***

– Ты видел ту новенькую малышку, которая пришла сегодня? – спросил Люциус Малфой своего друга, сидя с ним бок о бок в комнате наблюдения. Глаза Снейпа перебегали с монитора на монитор: он ждал, когда Себастьян явится на смену. Если этот парень опоздает еще раз, он вылетит отсюда пинком. Еще один ребенок это не повод опаздывать на работу по три раза в неделю.

– В корсете с блестками? Да, – Снейп постарался, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально. Сегодня мисс Грейнджер выглядела восхитительно. Он был удивлен, увидев ее снова так быстро. Или не удивлен. Он покачал головой. У него не было времени поразмыслить над тем, что произошло между ними вчера вечером. Лучше всего будет вести себя так, будто он ничего не знает. В мониторе он увидел, как Джонатан разговаривает с ней, и для него стало неожиданностью прикосновение бармена к ее руке, а затем к щеке. Снейп ощутил вспышку какой-то эмоции: это чувство не было совсем уж незнакомым, но с тех пор, как он в последний раз ощущал нечто подобное, прошло много времени, поэтому он просто отмахнулся.

– Пожалуй, я поговорю с ней, может быть, мне удастся узнать ее историю.

 _«Черт.»_ Северус скрыл эмоции, экстренно подняв окклюменционные щиты. Проклятье, лучше бы она не возвращалась так скоро. У него не было времени разобраться во всем, что творилось у него в голове. Все, что он знал: он не сможет увидеться с ней снова, только не сейчас.

– Поговори, – пожал плечами Северус и сделал жест рукой в сторону двери. 

Люциус несколько секунд изучающе смотрел на своего друга. 

– Новая девушка, – выразительно сказал он через мгновение.

– Да? – Снейп сделал вид, что понятия не имеет, о чем говорит Люциус.

– Ты всегда первый охотишься за новичками, – со знанием дела ответил Малфой.

– А кто сказал, что это ее первый вечер? – Снейп ухмыльнулся другу, стараясь казаться равнодушным.

– А. Значит, ты уже попробовал. И как она?

Снейп снова пожал плечами.

– Что, так плохо? Совсем неопытная нижняя? Или просто впервые в клубе? 

– Если тебе так интересно, пойди и выясни сам, – давая понять, что разговор окончен, ответил Северус.

– Господин Снейп? – Джонатан вошел в комнату, за ним следовал Себастьян.

– Прошу прощения, сэр! – воскликнул Себастьян. – Моя жена заболела, и я ждал, пока придет свекровь и…

– Достаточно, – строго заявил Снейп. – Себастьян, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы этого больше не повторилось. Я знаю, что твоя жизнь дома изменилась, но я не могу позволить своим сотрудникам опаздывать так часто, как делаешь это ты. Соберись, или, к сожалению, нам придется с тобой попрощаться.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Снейп вышел из комнаты. Джонатан последовал за ним в его кабинет, находившийся через две двери. Снейп указал ему на стул, и он сел. 

– Что я могу для тебя сделать, Джонатан?

– Крошка вернулась, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Она спрашивает о вас, – он специально сказал так, чтобы посмотреть, как отреагирует босс. Но его ждало разочарование: Снейп и бровью не повел.

– Я видел ее на мониторах. Скажи ей, я не передумал по поводу обучения.

– Нет, сэр. Вы неправильно меня поняли, – продолжил Джонатан, переходя к настоящей причине своего появления здесь. – Она хочет поговорить с вами о прошлом вечере. Она сказала, вы упомянули о том, что поможете найти ей Доминанта.

Снейп, убирающий какие-то документы, вдруг застыл. _«Черт побери, похоже, она просто рвется в бой._

_Почему это должно тебя волновать? Она полна энтузиазма, прекрасно изучила вопрос, к тому же она совершеннолетняя. В клубе бывало множество девушек, которые приходили с улицы, сразу готовые к активным действиям. Почему она должна быть особенной?_

_Ты, черт возьми, знаешь, почему она особенная.»_ Он покачал головой, прогоняя мысли прочь.

– Скажи ей, что сегодня я занят и мне очень жаль. Ей стоит пойти домой, отдохнуть и вернуться в следующие выходные.

– Она только что полностью оплатила членство на месяц и сдала бланки соглашения о неразглашении и договора с клубом, – голос Джонатана звучал скептически. – Вы действительно собираетесь отпустить ее в свободное плаванье? Она ведь чертовски важная персона, не так ли? Разве мы не должны приложить чуть больше усилий для ее защиты?

– Дьявол, – прорычал Снейп, проводя ладонью по лицу. – Я действительно не могу сопровождать ее сегодня. 

Джонатана это поразило.

– Что, черт возьми, произошло с вами обоими?

Снейп ударил ладонями по столу и сверкнул глазами на своего сотрудника. Джонатан был нижним, хотя и не принадлежащим ему, и должен был понимать, что лучше не разговаривать с Доминантом в таком тоне. 

– Тебе следует быть почтительнее, молодой человек. Или тебя ждет наказание. Полагаю, Госпожа Кларисса сегодня здесь. 

Возмущенное выражение тут же исчезло с лица Джонатана, и он опустил глаза. 

– Прошу прощения, Господин Снейп. Но я беспокоюсь, потому что это на вас непохоже. Вы обычно так опекаете новых нижних. Мисс Грейнджер наделает здесь шуму. Она молода, красива и знаменита. Разве вам не кажется, что кто-то должен присматривать за ней?

– Кажется, – рявкнул Снейп, чуть не доведя бармена до инфаркта. – Скажи ей, пусть возвращается в следующие выходные, тогда Господин Итан и Роза смогут показать ей все.

– Да, сэр, – Джонатан вышел из кабинета, не оглядываясь. Снейп тяжело осел в кресле и уронил голову на руку.

– Черт.

***

– Ну разве ты не чудо? – произнес приятный тенор, донесшийся из-за спины. Гермиона испуганно подскочила на месте и, резко повернув голову, встретилась взглядом с сияющими серыми глазами… Люциуса Малфоя?! _«О боже.»_ Во рту пересохло, и понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы к ней вернулся дар речи.

– Спасибо, сэр, – вежливо пробормотала она, беря вино и делая большой глоток. По телу прошла дрожь. Нервы? Возбуждение? Трепет? Страх? _«Убийственная смесь из всего вышеперечисленного, идиотка,»_ – мысленно обругала себя Гермиона. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, моя дорогая, – Люциус обошел ее и приблизился с другой стороны. – Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе?

Гермиона намеренно избегала его взгляда, но ответила утвердительно. Ее сердце забилось чаще, когда Малфой, высокий и грациозный, уселся рядом с ней. _«Ну хорошо, похоже, меня привлекают мужчины постарше. Думаю, это одна из моих проблем в том, что касается свиданий.»_ Люциус ее привлекал. Своими красивыми длинными пальцами он дал знак бармену налить стакан виски, и Гермиона зачарованно наблюдала за этим простым, но изящным движением. 

Когда-то этот человек казался ей самым отталкивающим на свете. Он был жестоким, мстительным и напыщенным придурком, полным предрассудков. Но все изменилось к концу шестого года в Хогвартсе. Когда Драко не смог убить Дамблдора, это сделал Снейп. Конечно, это оказалось огромным ударом для стороны света. Одним махом они потеряли двух самых могущественных волшебников – Дамблдора и Снейпа. Однако затем Снейп связался с Кингсли, отправив ему письмо и пузырек с воспоминаниями, которые показали, что в последний год Дамблдор медленно умирал. Его смерть была заранее спланирована, и Снейп который, по сути, помог ему совершить самоубийство, по-прежнему оставался на стороне света. Дамблдор приказал ему не раскрывать себя, чтобы минимизировать риск быть уличенным Волдемортом. 

Однако для слизеринцев все изменилось, и теперь Снейп пытался защитить кого-то еще. Этим кем-то оказались сразу несколько человек. Нарцисса Малфой пришла к Северусу, чтобы молить о помощи для Драко, который был жестоко наказан за неудачу с убийством Дамблдора. Снейп сказал ей, что единственный способ спасти Драко, чтобы и его родители остались в живых, это отправить их всех в безопасное место, чтобы это выглядело, как будто они сбежали всей семьей. Северус скомпрометировал себя ради друзей и крестника, но риск оказался оправданным, так как в итоге именно Люциус вырвал его из когтей смерти.

История, которую ей и всему Ордену поведал Кингсли, заключалась в том, что воспоминания Снейпа оказались подлинными и правдивыми. Он собирался встретиться с ним, если тот согласится на допрос под Сывороткой правды, что вскоре и произошло. Через два месяца после смерти Дамблдора Орден Феникса с настороженностью приютил троих Малфоев без волшебных палочек (только так все чувствовали себя спокойно в их присутствии), и они оказались замечательными и достойными союзниками. 

Несмотря на то, что Гермиона не могла находиться в одной комнате с младшим Малфоем, не испытывая желания вцепиться ему в глотку, ей стали нравиться Люциус и Нарцисса. Они оба были так рады вырваться из лап Волдерморта и обезопасить своего сына, что вели себя безупречно как гости и оказывали неоценимую помощь как стратеги, хоть и постоянно ходили с таким выражением лица, будто где-то что-то дурно пахло. 

Один раз Гермиона даже осмелилась спросить старшего Малфоя, действительно ли он считает, что маглорожденные _украли_ магию. Он лишь вздохнул, будто был сильно раздосадован, и негромко ответил:

_– Да, когда-то я верил в это всем своим существом. Но сейчас я уже не уверен._

_– Мне было семь, когда проявилась моя магия, – сдержанно сказала Гермиона, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча, чтобы не видеть ненависть и отвращение, которые всегда светились в его глазах, когда он смотрел на нее. – И это было сказкой. Как я могла ее украсть?_

_Люциус не ответил, и она продолжила:_

_– Если бы можно было украсть магию, мистер Малфой, тогда не существовало бы сквибов, не так ли?_

_– Это, моя дорогая мисс Грейнджер, отличный аргумент. Я должен поразмыслить над этим._

Она поняла, что разговор окончен, и расстроенная ушла. Однако Люциус больше никогда не смотрел на нее с отвращением. Кроме того, с тех пор его сын не называл ее грязнокровкой. 

Малфой наблюдал, иронично подняв бровь, как Гермиона осушила свой бокал и осторожно поставила его обратно на стойку.

– Могу я купить тебе еще выпить, моя дорогая? 

Она посмотрела на него, и их взгляды встретились. Волна жара поднялась вверх по ее спине, и она вздрогнула.

– С удовольствием, сэр, – ответила она с робкой улыбкой.

Люциус широко улыбнулся, продемонстрировав великолепные ровные белые зубы. 

– Я слышал, ты здесь во второй раз, – сказал он, сделав знак бармену принести еще бокал мерло. – Как прошел твой первый вечер?

Гермиона не ответила, поблагодарив бармена, когда тот поставил перед ней еще один стакан вина и тарелку с солеными крендельками. 

– Убедительно, – наконец сказала она.

– Объясни, пожалуйста, – Люциусу очень понравился ее ответ. Много раз он вел подобные разговоры, и зачастую собеседник говорил что-то… слишком уж скучное: «Это изменило всю мою жизнь», «Великолепно», «На это я и надеялся». «Убедительно» – такого он еще не слышал. 

Гермиона медленно сделала глоток вина, и Люциус с восхищением заметил, как ее язык скользнул по пухлым губам, чтобы поймать каплю. Бессознательно он тоже облизал губы.

– Я вдруг поняла, что хочу именно этого. Я провела исследование, собрала информацию, смотрела видео и болтала с сабами на парочке форумов. Мыслями я уже погрузилась в этот мир, но опыта у меня еще не было. Вчерашний вечер…

_«Вчерашний вечер был волшебным, волнующим, горячим, и это, черт возьми, не твое собачье дело.»_

– Вчера вечером я получила первый опыт, и это укрепило мое мнение. Теперь я уверена, что хочу быть нижней в сексе.

Люциус потер губы большим и указательным пальцами и уже открыл было рот… как его перебили.

– Крошка, мне так жаль, – сказал вернувшийся в бар Джонатан. – Господин Снейп не сможет показать тебе клуб сегодня. Он предложил, чтобы ты вернулась в следующие выходные. Господин Итан и Роза будут здесь и смогут всюду проводить тебя.

Люциус заметил, как девушка изменилась в лице. Он был озадачен: Снейп никогда не отказывался показать нижней клуб, – если она не была совсем ужасной. Но в таком случае он не позволил бы ей вернуться. _«Что-то тут нечисто…»_

– Что ж, моя дорогая, – спокойно сказал Люциус. – Конечно, я не Господин Снейп, но я совладелец этого клуба. И я был бы счастлив провести тебе полную экскурсию, – он подавил смешок, вызванный двусмысленностью собственных слов. 

Джонатан медленно расплылся в довольной улыбке, переводя взгляд с новенькой на Господина Люциуса. Похоже, между ними проскочила искра. Он гадал, попробует ли Малфой провести с ней сессию. 

– С Господином Люциусом ты будешь в безопасности, крошка. Он хоть и выглядит как скользкий змей, но он хорошо относится к нижним здесь.

Гермиона повернулась, на мгновение смерив Малфоя оценивающим взглядом, а затем кивнула.

– Для меня будет честью, если вы покажете мне клуб, сэр.

– Джонатан, будь добр, возьми ее сумку и положи в надежное место, – Люциус опустил руку под стул Гермионы, коснувшись ее ноги и заставив ее вздрогнуть от неожиданности, взял ее сумочку и, выпрямившись, передал бармену. Поднявшись, он предложил руку Гермионе и, когда она встала, отодвинул ее стул в сторону. Она взяла его за руку и оглянулась через плечо на Джонатана, который ухмыльнулся и показал ей большой палец.

Почувствовав, как Люциус кончиками пальцев скользнул по ее руке вверх, она резко повернула к нему голову, сузив глаза. Она была почти уверена, что он не должен был прикасаться к ней без ее разрешения. Предложить ей свою руку это одно, а вот погладить – совсем другое. Но его слова подействовали на нее обезоруживающе.

– Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя кожа как у фарфоровой куклы? – мягко сказал он. – Идеального молочного оттенка и безупречно гладкая. В сочетании с твоей миниатюрностью и роскошными волосами это вызывает желание водрузить тебя на пьедестал и любоваться, – он поймал ее взгляд, и в его глазах светилось тепло и искренность, и все недовольство вылетело у нее из головы. Гермиона ощутила, как волна удовольствия расходится по телу, а по лицу расползается румянец.

– Ты великолепна, – сказал Люциус, наклонив голову так, что его губы почти коснулись ее щеки. – Прежде чем закончится вечер, я хотел бы увидеть твое восхитительное тело полностью, куколка. Помни об этом.

Гермиона с трудом сдержала рвущийся из горла стон. Чувствуя, как растет возбуждение, она вздрогнула. _«Интересно, что бы он сказал, если бы узнал, что это я»,_ – подумала она. И в этот момент она осознала, что они дошли до подножия лестницы. 

От удивления она открыла рот. Перед ней было живое воплощение многого из того, о чем она читала за последние две недели. Что-то возбуждало ее, что-то пугало. Они стояли в огромном зале, уставленном диванами, креслами, скамейками и прочим реквизитом для секса. Здесь было несколько десятков человек, многие из которых занимались разными видами секса, другие же наблюдали или ждали своей очереди.

Справа возвышалась сцена. Сегодня там было темно, и Гермиона ощутила странное разочарование. Эксгибиционизм был тем, что она хотела бы увидеть и, возможно, испытать самой. Она была бы не прочь посмотреть какое-либо представление.

В дальнем углу стоял Андреевский крест, тоже пустой, к сожалению Гермионы, которой было бы любопытно увидеть, как он используется. В центре комнаты за руки и туловище был подвешен человек. Нескольких людей пороли. Девушка, одетая в кошачий костюм, которую Гермиона видела ранее, была привязана за руки и за ноги к скамейке, стоящей недалеко от лестницы. Во рту у нее был красный кляп в виде шарика. Один из двух мужчин, с которыми она была наверху, порол ее стеком по поднятой вверх заднице. 

Сердце Гермионы забилось быстрее, а глаза разбежались. К сожалению, в зале было темно, а маска еще больше загораживала ей обзор. Она повернулась к Люциусу. 

– Я хочу снять маску, чтобы она не мешала мне видеть.

Он с любопытством поднял бровь, но кивнул и отпустил руку Гермионы. 

– Мистер Малфой, – сказала она, и в ее голосе звучало предупреждение. – Будьте готовы, сэр, думаю, для вас это станет неожиданностью.

Люциус вздрогнул, услышав это обращение. Он официально не представился, и, хотя его часто узнавали, она казалась слишком юной, чтобы знать, кто он. Он с любопытством наблюдал, как она поднесла руки к маске и пробормотала заклинание, чтобы снять ее. _«Мерлиновы яйца!»_ Он понял, что на его лице отразился шок, потому что она понимающе улыбнулась и сунула маску в невероятно узкий карман своих леггинсов. 

Перед ним стояла сама Гермиона чертова Грейнджер, и он, как громом пораженный, смотрел в ее симпатичное лицо. _«Теперь я уверен, что здесь что-то нечисто. Снейп сказал, что провел с ней сессию. Семь лет эта куколка доводила его до белого каления, и теперь он не хочет доминировать над ней снова? Сказал ей идти домой и возвращаться в следующие выходные? Определенно он что-то недоговаривает.»_

Жар охватил Люциуса, его все сильнее тянуло к ней. Он видел, как эта девушка росла, сражалась на войне и стала невероятно привлекательной молодой женщиной. Она была сильной натурой, и он невольно восхищался ею. Она не уступала ему интеллектом и была могущественной ведьмой. _«Нижняя в сексе – не смешите меня. Держу пари, именно поэтому Снейп отказался показывать ей клуб.»_ У нее темперамент горячее драконьего огня, а ее яйца больше, чем у кого-либо из его знакомых волшебников. Вряд ли она станет хорошей нижней.

– Что ж, мисс Грейнджер. Какой приятный сюрприз.


	5. Глава 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

– Что ж, мисс Грейнджер. Какой приятный сюрприз, – его усмешка стала хищной, и он знал это. Ему уже было глубоко наплевать, хорошая она нижняя или нет: он хотел с ней сессию. Было бы так приятно наказать ее за малейший проступок. Главное, что он коснется ее восхитительной кожи. Вероятно, даже сможет трахнуть ее. Люциус почувствовал, как его член начал напрягаться, и подался вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Гермионы еще больше и одарив ее торжествующей ухмылкой. Он успел заметить, как ее глаза темнеют от желания, после чего она сразу же отвела взгляд от его лица.

– Рада, что вы так считаете, мистер Малфой, – она слегка вздрогнула, когда его горячая рука легла ей на поясницу, и тут же отстранилась. – Сэр, не хочу проявить неуважение, но вы не мой Доминант. Вам не следует прикасаться ко мне без моего разрешения.

Люциус даже не потрудился скрыть восхищение в своем взгляде. 

– Вы хорошо осведомлены, мисс Грейнджер. Могу я спросить, как давно вы в Теме?

– Один день, сэр, – холодно, но уважительно отозвалась она. Малфой усмехнулся, и она улыбнулась ему одними кончиками губ. _«Гермиона Грейнджер, дамы и господа. И она считает, что может быть нижней?»_ С этими мыслями он наблюдал, как она медленно направилась вглубь зала. Ее глаза блуждали повсюду, впитывая как можно больше информации.

Подняв бровь, Люциус последовал за ней. Ее любопытство все росло. Он шел в паре шагов позади нее, наблюдая, как она, прищурившись, смотрит на людей вокруг. Ее дыхание участилось, а глаза потемнели – он был уверен, что от любопытства и желания.

– Не могу себе представить, насколько тяжело, наверное, содержать здесь все в чистоте, – пробормотала она, повернувшись к нему. Они стояли, наблюдая, как задница похотливо постанывающей девушки-кошки из розовой становится кирпично-красной, а ее соки впитываются в скамейку, к которой она была привязана. Люциус был рад, что Гермиона отметила это.

– На все наложены заклинания, – просто ответил он. – Когда инструменты возвращают на полки или вешают обратно на крючки, они очищаются с помощью магии. Любые телесные жидкости, неважно, куда они попадают, поглощаются заклятием Эванеско, которое наложено на все поверхности. Если только они не попадают на человека. У нас в штате также работают несколько домовиков, которые в течение дня проводят дезинфекцию клуба.

Гермиона не ответила, но медленно кивнула, обдумывая его слова, а затем, увидев что-то в другом конце зала, двинулась туда. Не говоря ни слова, Люциус последовал за ней. На какое-то время она задержалась посмотреть, как двух девушек, склонившихся у спинки дивана, порят флоггером. От него не укрылось то, как Гермиона провела пальцами вверх по своей руке, скользнула по плечу и дотронулась до ключицы. Он двинулся вперед, чтобы сделать следующий ход. Остановившись позади нее, достаточно близко, чтобы она могла почувствовать тепло его тела, но не дотронувшись до нее, он склонился, так что его губы почти коснулись ее уха.

– Думаю, мисс Грейнджер, больше всего вас интересует именно это. Медленно нарастающее возбуждение. Взгляните, как извиваются бедра блондинки. Ее это невероятно заводит, вам так не кажется? Вы видите, насколько она мокрая? – его губы растянулись в улыбке, когда Гермиона судорожно вздохнула и подалась назад, оказавшись еще ближе к нему. Она скрестила руки на груди, и он с удовлетворением увидел, как большими пальцами она провела по плечам, словно лаская. 

– Я превосходно владею флоггером, мисс Грейнджер. Я был серьезен, когда говорил, что хочу увидеть ваше прекрасное тело полностью. Соглашайтесь на сессию со мной. 

Они стояли какое-то время в молчании, но Люциуса это не беспокоило. Дыхание Гермионы стало размеренным и глубоким, и она не отстранилась от него. Их тела были так близко, что почти касались друг друга, и он чувствовал исходящий от нее жар. Его член затвердел еще больше. Наконец… наконец Люциус увидел, как она кивнула одним коротким резким движением головы. 

Его сердце пропустило удар, и он снова склонился к ее уху.

– Это было да? Вам лучше выразить ответ надлежащим образом. Используйте слова, как хорошая девочка.

– Да, сэр, – пробормотала она. Люциус чувствовал, как она дрожит, и это творило с ним что-то невероятное.

– Следуй за мной, – проговорил он, после чего отошел от нее и двинулся через подземелья, выбрав маршрут с определенной целью. Проходя мимо одной из стоек, он прихватил флоггер, а с другой стойки – пару кожаных наручей. Он услышал, как Гермиона ахнула от удивления, когда он взял кусок веревки и повязку на глаза со следующего стеллажа. Он не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее: все равно он должен будет убедиться, что она согласна с его планами, прежде чем связать ее. 

Люциус добрался до коридора с приватными комнатами и направился к одной из них, где, насколько он знал, была обтянутая кожей скамья и приличного размера кушетка. Обрадовавшись, что комната свободна, он пропустил Гермиону внутрь, после чего закрыл и запечатал заклинанием дверь за собой, чтобы дать понять каждому, кто будет проходить мимо, что помещение занято. Положив инструменты на небольшой столик у двери, он повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Гермиону.

– Возьми, – сказал он через мгновение и открыл маленький шкафчик над столом. Это оказался небольшой синий пузырек. 

– Что это? – с любопытством спросила Гермиона, наблюдая, как Люциус достал второй точно такой же пузырек, быстро выпил его и выбросил в мусорную корзину.

– Отрезвляющее, – сказал он. – Никогда не пей перед сессиями. Алкоголь притупляет чувства, а это может быть опасно. 

– О! – это ее удивило. Она откупорила пузырек и быстро выпила зелье. Через несколько минут ее разум опасно прояснился. Она была слегка пьянее, чем осознавала. Нет, на самом деле, Гермиона даже не притронулась к тому второму бокалу вина, но ранее она уже выпила пару бокалов с друзьями. Она подняла на Люциуса испуганный взгляд.

– А, – мягко улыбнулся он. – Я так и думал, что ты была слегка нетрезвой. Ты все еще хочешь устроить сессию?

Пока Гермиона размышляла об этом, он забрал у нее пузырек и отправил в мусор. Теперь она нервничала еще больше, но не передумала. 

– Да, сэр, хочу, – твердо ответила она.

Его ухмылка исчезла, сменившись серьезным выражением, и он медленно двинулся вперед. Он заметил, как расширились ее глаза, и, наслаждаясь легким оттенком неуверенности в ее взгляде, загнал Гермиону в угол, положив руки на стену по обе стороны от ее головы. Люциус придвинулся ближе, и его губы застыли в нескольких сантиметрах от ее губ. Она тихо вздохнула, и это заставило его член напрячься еще больше.

– Твои стоп-слова? – спросил он, желая поскорее покончить с формальностями.

– Желтый и красный, сэр.

– Замедление и остановка?

– Да, сэр, – Гермиона потянулась вперед, пытаясь встретиться с ним губами, но Люциус отстранился, ухмыльнувшись. Она хочет поцелуя, не так ли?

– Ты видела инструменты, что я выбрал?

– Да, сэр.

– Что-нибудь из этого выходит за твои границы допустимого?

– Нет, сэр. Во всяком случае, я пока не знаю.

– Изначально я не планировал устраивать сессию сегодня, иначе не выпил бы стакан виски.

– Я даже не подумала об алкоголе. Спасибо, что сказали об этом, сэр.

– На будущее, если хочешь поиграть, тебе не следует пить. Если ты не планировала сессию, но ситуация изменилась, просто попроси Отрезвляющее. Оно хранится в шкафах в приватных комнатах. Также оно всегда при себе у барменов и охраны. Ты понимаешь?

– Да, сэр.

– Я знаю, что для тебя все это в новинку, поэтому мы с тобой будем действовать вместе. Клянусь, я здесь не для того, чтобы отпугнуть тебя.

– Я понимаю, сэр.

– Ты нервничаешь?

– Да, сэр.

– Хорошо, – он коснулся носом ее носа, и ее веки затрепетали. – А теперь… твои губы кажутся мне невероятно притягательными, и я хочу поцеловать тебя. 

Гермиона тихо застонала, и Люциус принял это за согласие, которого ждал. И тогда он поцеловал ее, опустив руки ей на бедра и притянув ближе. Его член ткнулся в ее мягкий живот. Она ответила на поцелуй с энтузиазмом, которого он не ожидал от столь сдержанной девушки. 

Люциус оставался в рамках целомудренности, слегка приоткрыв рот, но целуя без языка. Он поднял руку, запутавшись в ее густых кудрях, и резко дернул ее голову назад, открывая шею. Гермиона одобрительно всхлипнула, отчего кровь, бегущая по его венам, буквально вскипела. Он впился зубами в ее нежную кожу и вырвал из нее еще один вздох. Она вцепилась пальцами в его рубашку, слегка оцарапав грудь. Люциус развернул ее и оттолкнул от себя.

– Раздевайся, – приказал он, ожидая, что она проявит стеснительность, но этого не случилось. Она незамедлительно сняла корсет, обнажив идеальную грудь, которая была такой красивой, что сама Афродита позавидовала бы. Корсет просто упал на пол, после чего Гермиона сбросила балетки и, засунув большие пальцы за пояс своих обтягивающих брюк, стянула их с бедер, открыв взгляду кружевные трусики зеленого слизеринского цвета. Люциус стиснул зубы, сдерживая одобрительный рык. Боже, ее тело прекрасно. Она отбросила брюки и уже хотела снять трусики, но он покачал головой, останавливая ее.

– Раздень меня, – приказал он. На долю секунды Гермиона потрясенно застыла, но затем на ее лице мелькнуло торжествующее выражение, и она приблизилась. Ее маленькие руки сразу же потянулись к верхней пуговице его рубашки, быстро расстегнули ее и стащили с плеч, уронив на пол. Люциус был восхищен ее храбростью. Она не колебалась ни секунды, отвечая на все его вопросы и выполняя приказы. Он знал, что может внушать страх, а из-за их прошлого ее доверие к нему, в лучшем случае, могло пошатнуться. Но с каждой минутой Гермиона удивляла его все больше и больше. Его ремень уже лежал на полу, и она присела на корточки, чтобы помочь ему снять ботинки и носки. 

Она поднялась и потянулась к его ширинке, но Люциус накрыл ее руки своими ладонями.

– Не сейчас, куколка, – приказал он.

Гермиона тут же остановилась, опустив руки, и подняла на него глаза.

– Да, сэр, – ответила она, как и подобает нижней. Если бы ее красивые глаза цвета карамели не блестели, а тело так не дрожало, он бы подумал, что вся эта ситуация не вызывает у нее никаких эмоций. На мгновение его сбило с толку то, как быстро она подчинилась его указанию. Это хорошо… очень хорошо. 

– Подойди к скамейке и нагнись над ней. Руки сложи за спиной.

Он заметил, как ее зрачки расширились от желания, и чуть было не застонал в голос. _«Черт возьми!»_ – все, что он смог подумать, пока она безукоризненно выполняла его приказ. Чтобы наклониться над скамейкой, ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки, и Люциус взмахнул палочкой, отрегулировав высоту так, чтобы Гермиона смогла опустить ступни на пол. 

– Спасибо, сэр, – робко пробормотала она, и он заметил у нее на лице легкую улыбку. Он подошел к ней слева и перекинул ее волосы на одну сторону. 

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо, куколка, – объяснил он. Затем Люциус призвал кожаные наручи и веревки, которые пронеслись по воздуху и упали ему в ладони. Он быстро сковал ее руки на пояснице, а затем опустился на колени позади нее. – Раздвинь ноги как можно шире. Я хочу увидеть, как раскроется твоя киска.

 _«О боже.»_ Гермиона снова ощутила, как кровь бросилась ей в лицо. Она никогда не сможет понять, почему стыд и унижения так заводят ее. Она сравнила свою реакцию с тем, что чувствовала вчера. Это определенно ее заводило. Между ней и Люциусом явно проскочила искра. Она была возбуждена и дрожала от предвкушения, но того напряжения, что царило вчера между ней и Снейпом, не было. _«Интересно, почему?»_

Отбросив эти мысли, Гермиона выполнила приказ и громко охнула, ощутив, как Люциус снимает с нее трусики, а затем привязывает ее лодыжки к ножкам скамейки. Затем он встал рядом с ней и обмотал веревку вокруг ее поясницы, зафиксировав ее тело на скамейке, так чтобы она не могла пошевелиться. Ее сердце стучало, словно пытаясь вырваться из грудной клетки, и Гермиона знала, что ее трусики наверняка были мокрыми насквозь, когда он снимал их. _«О боже»_ , – было единственной мыслью, которая билась у нее в голове. 

– Скажи мне, как ты, куколка, – мягко приказал Люциус, его голос звучал хрипло от желания.

 _«О господи, как же это, черт побери, заводит!»_

– Волнуюсь, сэр, – абсолютно честно ответила она, застонав, когда он провел руками по ее ягодицам и вниз по бедрам.

– Ты восхитительно выглядишь, когда связана вот так, – сказал он. – Я планировал завязать тебе глаза, но думаю, что предпочту видеть твой взгляд. Тебя это устраивает?

– Все, что устраивает вас, устраивает и меня, сэр.

На мгновение воцарилась абсолютная тишина, и Гермиона попыталась взглянуть на Люциуса, чтобы выяснить, не сказала ли она что-нибудь не то.

Его ошеломил ее ответ. _«Вчера со Снейпом она была такой же? Как, во имя Мерлина, он мог отказаться от подобного во второй раз? Почему он не захотел устроить ей экскурсию?»_

Люциус знал, что, если Гермиона и дальше будет так себя вести, то он будет умолять ее согласиться обучаться у него. Она восхитительна.

– Мне очень понравился ваш ответ, мисс Грейнджер, – его голос казался еще более хриплым, чем был несколько минут назад, в нем явно звучало желание, и Гермиона просияла от гордости.

– Спасибо, сэр, – прошептала она.

– Я начинаю.

– Да, сэр, – она сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и закрыла глаза. От эйфории ее кровь по-прежнему кипела в венах. 

Первый удар флоггера был едва ощутимым, но Гермиона все равно охнула от неожиданности. Люциус похлопал ее по заднице слева, потом справа, затем спустился по бедру и поднялся по второму. Она что-то одобрительно промычала себе под нос. Пока это ощущалось весьма неплохо.

Люциус, прищурившись, наблюдал за ней, наслаждаясь каждым ее вздохом и движением ее прекрасного тела. _«Боже, она потрясающая и так великолепно держит себя в руках. Посмотрим, сможет ли она и дальше контролировать себя.»_ Следующий удар оказался сильнее, и стон, вырвавшийся у Гермионы из груди, отдался напряжением у Люциуса в паху, когда еще один удар, такой же по силе, как предыдущий, достиг ее ягодиц. Его дыхание участилось, и он отдался череде привычных действий.

Люциус не солгал ей, когда сказал, что отлично владеет флоггером. Как женщины, так и мужчины жаждали получить у него порку, благодаря его технике. У него был особый талант. Какое-то время он продолжал молча пороть Гермиону, постепенно увеличивая интенсивность, пока не почувствовал, что сила ударов равна примерно шести из десяти. Ее стоны начали звучать как стоны уличной шлюхи, а его член был таким твердым, что Люциус опасался, что тот порвет ему брюки. Он подавил смешок. _«Интересно, она позволит мне себя трахнуть? Скорее всего, нет.»_

Гермиона была привязана к скамейке так крепко, что едва могла пошевелиться. У нее не получалось даже поерзать бедрами, чтобы ощутить хоть какое-то трение и немного унять напряжение между ногами. Ее соски, вдавленные в обитую кожей скамью, были похожи на маленькие камешки. И для них тоже не было никакого облегчения. Она ощутила это, когда Люциус еще увеличил интенсивность, изменив темп и тем самым заставив ее онемевшую задницу и бедра снова чувствовать боль. Гермиона негромко закричала и всхлипнула, в уголках ее глаз появились слезы. Порка была действительно напряженной, хоть все происходило и совсем иначе, чем со Снейпом, но ощущения были просто ошеломительные – в хорошем смысле. Это было совсем не похоже на то, что она испытывала раньше. Стоны вырывались из груди против ее воли, спина выгибалась дугой. Гермиона начала сходить с ума, и, когда сила ударов снова увеличилась, она закричала.

– О боже! – выдохнула она. – Пожалуйста, сэр! – она сама плохо понимала, о чем именно просит.

Люциус усмехнулся себе под нос, но ничего не сказал. До сих пор они оба молчали, если не считать его напряженных выдохов и ее тихих вздохов и стонов. 

Удары флоггера начали концентрироваться на пухлой округлости ее ягодиц, ложась то справа, то слева и становясь все сильнее. Гермиона ощутила, как в горле зарождается рыдание, хотя она даже близко не была к тому, чтобы использовать какое-либо из стоп-слов. Ей было это нужно, она жаждала этого. Порка казалась ей такой волнующей. А затем плотина рухнула, и слезы потекли непрерывным потоком. Они собирались в уголке глаза, соскальзывали вниз по носу и капали на скамейку. 

Люциус тут же заметил изменение в ее состоянии и наслаждался ее полным подчинением. Покорность вплоть до слез была сладчайшей наградой для него, но он не хотел довести ее до предела. Он понятия не имел, насколько она близка (если она вообще близка) к тому, чтобы произнести какое-либо из стоп-слов, но сила ударов начала уменьшаться после каждого шестого. Когда интенсивность была примерно пять из десяти, ее дыхание наконец успокоилось и выровнялось, и Люциус заметил, как напряжение ушло с ее лица. Слезы прекратились, и Гермиона выглядела одурманенной.

Он стал делать все более длинные паузы между ударами и наносить их со все меньшей силой. Затем без предупреждения он изменил угол замаха и мягко шлепнул ее по промежности. Гермиона длинно и низко застонала. Люциус заговорил, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал тихо и хрипло. 

– Я доведу вас до кульминации именно так, мисс Грейнджер, – невозмутимо проговорил он. Она снова застонала, а удары продолжили ложиться мягко, но в более быстром темпе.  
Мыслили бурлили в голове Гермионы, но ни одной связной она уловить не могла. Ее задница и бедра горели огнем: она явно не сможет сидеть, по меньшей мере, неделю. Но она поняла, что ей все равно. Она просто хотела, чтобы он продолжал делать это… о боже. Ее оргазм быстро приближался, и, если быть честной, она уже какое-то время была на грани. Еще один удар, и она ахнула и попыталась двинуться.

– Пожалуйста, сэр! – это было одновременно и просьбой, и признанием. Она просила и умоляла. – Я так близко, сэр!

– Чего ты хочешь? – его голос был напряженным от возбуждения, Люциус продолжал наносить удары снова, и снова, и снова, и Гермиона тяжело дышала.

– О-о-о, Мерлин, – прошептала она. Ее голос был тихим, а дыхание прерывистым. – О боже. Я не знаю… – слова вырвались из нее вместе со стоном.

– Чего вы хотите, мисс Грейнджер? – на этот раз это прозвучало требовательно. 

– Я хочу угодить вам, сэр! – почти выкрикнула она, балансируя на грани оргазма.  
На мгновение Люциус замешкался.

– Черт! – донеслось до нее, и Гермиона отстраненно подумала, не сказала ли она что-то не так, но затем флоггер снова шлепнул ее по клитору. Она застонала, чувствуя опустошение, но одновременно и прилив сил. 

– Вы угодите мне, если скажете, чего _вы хотите_ , мисс Грейнджер! 

_«Где, черт возьми, она всему этому научилась? Сегодня она удивила меня уже несколько раз. Такое ощущение, что она практикует уже несколько лет!»_

– Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня, сэр! – само собой сорвалось с ее губ, и все ее тело вспыхнуло от смущения, вызванного столь откровенным проявлением похоти. Гермиона замерла, и ее сердце пропустило удар, когда от Люциуса послышался поток ругательств. Она услышала стук от падения флоггера на пол, затем звук расстегивающейся молнии и стон облегчения, после чего Люциус врезался в нее сзади. Гермиона тут же кончила, и ее тело забилось в своих путах, удерживающих ее на месте.

– О черт-черт-черт! – воскликнула она, отчаянно пытаясь податься назад навстречу его члену, входящему в ее охваченное оргазмом влагалище. – О боже, сэр! Да-да-да! – она снова почти плакала.

– Хорошая девочка, – его шепот едва донесся до нее сквозь шум крови, стучащей в ушах. От удовольствия кружилась голова, и Гермиона, внезапно ощутив, что ее руки свободны, растерялась, но тут же поняла, что Люциус развязал ее с помощью магии. Он вышел из нее, и она издала яростный рык протеста.

Он поднял ее со скамейки, усмехнувшись, что вызвало новую волну возбуждения внутри нее. В следующий миг Люциус подхватил ее под задницу и впечатал в ближайшую стену. Она жестко ударилась головой, удивленно вскрикнув от боли, но тут же забыла обо всем, когда он снова вошел в нее. 

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо, пока буду тебя трахать, – процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Теперь они были почти на одном уровне: он удерживал ее чуть выше себя.

– Да! – выдохнула она, подаваясь бедрами, чтобы принять его полностью. Природа явно его не обделила, и Гермиона ощущала каждый дюйм его толстого члена, беспощадно врезающегося в нее. Она ахнула и застонала, чувствуя, как ее возбуждение разогналось с нуля до девяноста за две и две десятых секунды. 

– О, сэр! Черт, да!

– Ты восхитительна, куколка. Само совершенство.

– О-о-ох-х-х! – это все, что она смогла ответить, откинув голову на стену. Люциус воспользовался этой возможностью и набросился на ее шею и ключицы, покусывая и посасывая. Гермиона выгнулась еще сильнее.

– О, Мерлин! – воскликнула она. – Я сейчас снова кончу! Можно мне кончить еще раз? – отчаянно воскликнула она, и ее просьба завела Люциуса еще сильнее: его бедра задвигались быстрее, жестко впечатав ее задницу в стену. Гермиона даже не обратила внимание на боль, когда ее выпоротые ягодицы столкнулись с холодной оштукатуренной стеной.

– Вам лучше кончить еще раз, мисс Грейнджер. Черт, твоя киска такая горячая, мне кажется, она наполнена огненной лавой. Кончай. Сейчас же.

Гермиона не понимала, как им это удается. Снейп проделал с ней то же самое. Очевидно, это их жесткие действия и глубокие голоса, требующие, чтобы она кончила, так влияли на нее, потому что после пары толчков так и произошло: она взорвалась на его члене, выкрикивая благодарности в его адрес хриплым голосом – ее голосовые связки не выдержали стонов. Ее ногти впились в его плечи, и скорее всего, она оставила там царапины.

– Такая хорошая девочка, – выдохнул Люциус, ощутив, как ее тело обмякло в его руках. Она станет его погибелью. Он не мог допустить, чтобы эта встреча осталась единственной. Он хотел ее снова, как только ее задница заживет. Он выскользнул из нее и осторожно поставил на ноги. Гермиона зачарованно смотрела, как он обхватил рукой свой член, который оказался гораздо больше среднего размера, и начал поглаживать. Ее глаза расширились: она никогда раньше не видела, как мастурбирует мужчина. Его член был красивым и толстым, не таким длинным, как показалось… но должно быть, толщина компенсировала это. Головка покраснела, вены вздулись – он явно был очень возбужден, и это выглядело болезненно. 

– На колени, мисс Грейнджер. Я собираюсь кончить на вашу идеальную грудь.

Гермиона издала удивленный звук, в котором прозвучало согласие, и быстро опустилась на колени. Ее ноги сильно дрожали.

– Руки за голову, выпяти сиськи.

Она выполнила приказ, жадно наблюдая за тем, как он дрочит. Другой рукой он обхватил яйца, и Гермиона застонала от того, насколько сильно ее это завело. Боже, она могла бы кончить еще раз. Как вообще можно было снова настолько возбудиться? Люциус застонал, и она подняла на него глаза. В его взгляде было такое напряжение, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Его лицо исказилось от болезненного удовольствия, голова откинулась назад, из груди вырвался рык, и поток густой белой спермы приземлился ей на подбородок. Она была горячей и пахла сексом, жаром и мужчиной, и Гермиона застонала, когда следующая струйка залила ей правую грудь и напряженный сосок.

– Оближи. Только рот, никаких рук, – резко приказал Люциус, и она, не раздумывая, наклонилась вперед, чтобы старательно очистить его член языком и губами. Обхватив ее волосы, он мягко удерживал ее, пока она ласкала его быстро увядающий член, держа руки за головой. Через несколько минут он грубо вздернул ее на ноги и обрушился на нее с поцелуем, размазывая сперму между их телами.

Гермиона с радостью ответила на столь интимный поцелуй, и, когда Люциус требовательно коснулся ее языком, широко открыла рот, чтобы попробовать его на вкус. Он снова подхватил ее на руки и сел вместе на ней на диван, не разрывая поцелуя. Ее колени оказались по обе стороны от его бедер, Гермиона уселась на Люциуса сверху и, что-то промурлыкав, обхватила его за шею, прижавшись к нему грудью и нежно перебирая пальцами его волосы. Все еще обнимая ее одной рукой за спину, другой он обхватил ее щеку и, поглаживая скулу подушечкой большого пальца, неспешно разорвал поцелуй.

Они встретились взглядами, тяжело дыша и продолжая обнимать друг друга. 

– Вы… восхитительны и удивительны, мисс Грейнджер, – наконец сказал Люциус, продолжая пристально смотреть ей в глаза. Ему понравилось то, как она покраснела: ее щеки стали ярко-розового цвета.

– Следует ли это понимать так, что вы довольны, сэр? 

Он всмотрелся в ее лицо и не нашел ни единого признака того, что Гермиона напрашивалась на комплименты. Ее вопрос был искренним, и она хотела от него честного ответа.

– Более чем доволен, куколка. Ты намного превзошла мои ожидания. 

Она склонила голову, явно обрадованная его словами и снова закусила губу. Люциус зарычал, носом заставив ее приподнять голову, и сам прикусил ее пухлую губу, заставил выпустить ее изо рта. Гермиона тихо вздохнула, прижимаясь к нему крепче и отдаваясь его умелым губам. Оторвавшись от нее, он поднялся поцелуями от подбородка к уху и прикусил нежную мочку, лаская языком и посасывая. Еще один вздох удовольствия вырвался из ее груди.

 _«О, как приятно.»_ Это было очень приятно, но мысли Гермионы вернулись к губам другого человека, который своими касаниями оставил на ее коже огненный след. Ей хотелось снова ощутить подобное. И хотя происходящее сейчас казалось чем-то необыкновенным, тогда она чувствовала нечто большее.

Не подозревая о мыслях, бурлящих у нее в голове, Люциус боролся с самим собой, думая лишь об одном.

– Мисс Грейнджер, вы ищете Доминанта?

Вопрос застал ее врасплох, и она выпрямилась, отстранившись от него. 

– Да, сэр. Вы не знаете кого-нибудь, кто был бы готов обучать новенькую нижнюю?

– Знаю, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал сдержанно, и Гермиона склонила голову набок, с любопытством смотря на него. – Я.

Она открыла рот от удивления, и Люциус отвлек ее, притянув к себе, чтобы еще раз поцеловать. Она ответила, но он ощутил, что мыслями она витает где-то далеко, и отстранился через несколько секунд. 

– Я удивил тебя, – сказал он утвердительным тоном. 

– Да, сэр, – призналась она с широко раскрытыми глазами и опустила взгляд, почувствовав, что его член снова твердеет. У нее пересохло во рту, когда она поняла, что снова заводится. _«Черт побери, ты только что кончила два раза, ты не можешь опять возбудиться!»_ – мысленно отчитала она саму себя. 

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, о чем ты думаешь.

Дьявол, она не привыкла ко всей этой интимной откровенности, но это было определенно чем-то новым и интересным. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и ответила ему честно:

– Это было просто невероятно, – тихо сказала она, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. – Я должна признаться, что за все годы не получала так много оргазмов от своих партнеров.

– Сколько же оргазмов тогда у тебя было?

Она снова покраснела, и он погладил пальцами румянец на ее щеках. Ее кожа на ощупь была необычайно мягкой.

– Три вчера вечером, два сегодня, итого восемь.

Пальцы Люциуса застыли, а его челюсть отвисла до неприличия.

– Скажи, что это неправда.

Гермиона усмехнулась.

– У Господина Снейпа было такое же выражение лица, сэр. Мне показалось, что он вот-вот назовет моих партнеров пустоголовыми идиотами, – она тихонько усмехнулась, и этот звук, казалось, послал импульс к его члену: низом живота она ощутила, как он еще больше набухает, и это снова завело ее. – Как бы то ни было, сэр, – она опустила глаза, опасаясь задеть его чувства. Это же Люциус Малфой, так ведь? Его эго стоит пощадить. – Я бы не стала пока искать себе Доминанта. Две мои сессии были великолепными, но я хотела бы приобрести еще чуть больше опыта.

– Если бы Снейп согласился обучать тебя, что бы ты сказала ему? – у Люциуса было такое чувство, что он знает ответ: он прочел это у нее в глазах. 

_«Уверен, что-то случилось. Сегодня Снейп был слишком раздражительным. Слишком даже для него.»_

– Мне бы не хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос, сэр.

– Мисс Грейнджер, – в голосе Люциуса вместе с весельем прозвучала нотка предупреждения. Она вздохнула.

– Это было… очень мощно, сэр. Я не знаю, как это описать. Это не было похоже… ни на что другое.

Он кивнул, и на его лице появилась усмешка.

– Понимаю.

– Мне очень жаль. Могу я подумать над вашим предложением?

– Конечно, мисс Грейнджер. Для меня будет честью обучать вас, если вы согласитесь, – искренне сказал он и ощутил, как в груди поднимается тепло, когда Гермиона улыбнулась ему, глядя на него сияющим взглядом.

– Благодарю вас, сэр.

– Пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер, – Люциус снова мимолетно поцеловал ее в губы и легонько похлопал по заднице. – Давай оденемся, и я покажу тебе второй этаж.

– Да, сэр.


	6. Глава 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

– Что ты сделал? – голос Снейпа звучал напряженно, когда несколько часов спустя Люциус вошел в его кабинет.

– И тебе привет, сукин ты сын. Я весьма приятно провел вечер, – Люциус саркастически изогнул бровь, глядя на друга. – А как провел его ты?

Насмешливый тон заставил Снейпа слегка остыть, и он поднял взгляд от бумаг, которые читал. 

– Я говорил о другом, и ты, черт возьми, это знаешь, – он не собирался миндальничать с человеком, которого знал с одиннадцати лет. – Что ты с ней сделал?

– А что? – Люциус скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольным собой. – Сожалеешь о своем решении не показывать ей сегодня клуб?

Молчание.

– Для меня было настоящей неожиданностью обнаружить, что я веду под руку не кого бы то ни было, а саму гриффиндорскую принцессу.

Люциус заметил, как губы Снейпа искривились, а глаза на мгновение потемнели, после чего тот вернулся к работе. 

– Отвали, Малфой, – прорычал он. – У меня много дел.

– Обычно для тебя работать в такое время означает связать какую-нибудь малышку и заставить ее попку гореть, – его слишком забавляла вся эта ситуация. Северус Снейп запал на потенциальную нижнюю – на одну из своих давних заклятых врагов. Люциус усмехнулся: он должен быть сейчас вне себя.

– Ты ответишь на мой чертов вопрос, Малфой? – рявкнул Снейп. – Или уберешься наконец отсюда?

– Я провел с ней сессию, – Люциус помедлил, ожидая реакции, и он ее дождался: черные глаза стрельнули по нему взглядом. Затем поднялись окклюменционные щиты, и лицо Снейпа скрыла маска безразличия, однако от него веяло настороженностью как от ощетинившегося пса. И только убрав с лица все эмоции, Северус ответил:

– И как она показала себя? Как прошла сессия?

– Я привязал ее к скамейке, зафиксировал руки, выпорол ее флоггером… 

Выражение лица Снейпа не изменилось, но Люциус и не ждал этого.

– … и трахнул. Она была просто невероятна.

Северус замер.

– Ты трахнул ее? – тон его голоса был преувеличенно спокоен. – Ты трахнул Гермиону Грейнджер? Маглорожденную? Девушку, которая годится тебе в дочери?

– Не будь лицемерным засранцем, Снейп, – Люциус закатил глаза. – Я и раньше занимался сексом с маглорожденными. И спал с женщинами моложе Грейнджер. И тебе это известно. Ты в том же возрасте, что и я! И ты постоянно трахаешь молоденьких! В чем настоящая проблема? Злишься, что не трахнул ее первым?

– Я никогда не занимаюсь сексом с нижними на первой сессии, и ты, черт возьми, прекрасно это знаешь.

От внимания Люциуса не ускользнуло то, как крепко Снейп сжал в руке перо, тоже избегая его взгляда.

– К счастью, я не столь щепетилен. К тому же трудно отвергнуть такую девушку. Она буквально умоляла меня об этом, – Малфой намеренно провоцировал Снейпа, и тот это знал. Напряжение волнами исходило от обоих. 

– Что именно произошло?

– А почему ты интересуешься? Обычно ты не расспрашиваешь меня о моих сессиях.

– Перестань, Малфой. Она, черт побери, наделает тут шума. Мне нужно подготовиться. Вероятно, нам придется нанять дополнительную охрану, как только члены клуба прознают, что она появляется здесь. Слухи поползут по всему сообществу, и мы сорвем приличный куш!

– А, так значит, ты собираешься прикрываться бизнесом, чтобы расспрашивать меня, – это было опасное заявление. Снейп прекрасно понимал, что его подстрекают, и он наверняка не спустит это просто так.

– А какая еще может быть причина? – в голосе Снейпа зазвучали опасные нотки, давая понять Люциусу, что пора отступить.

– Думаю, причина в том, что Грейнджер была практически самим совершенством. Наверное, она лучшая из всех начинающих нижних, с которыми я когда-либо был. Нет, не так. Она _совершенно точно_ лучшая из всех начинающих нижних, с которыми я когда-либо был. А ты… ты был у нее первым. Ты знаешь, как она хороша – но ты не вышел к ней сегодня. Это совсем не похоже на тебя. Будь она кем угодно, но не Гермионой Грейнджер, ты бы устроил ей экскурсию, а потом оттрахал бы до потери сознания, ведь так? Как это сделал я. Я тебя знаю, Снейп. Ты, дьявол тебя раздери, что-то скрываешь.

Плечи Снейпа напряглись, и он поднял взгляд на своего красноречивого друга.

– Ты ничего не знаешь.

– Я знаю, что сегодня я предложил стать ее Доминантом и обучать ее.

– Ты – _что_? – Снейп был явно потрясен, и это было не удивительно: Люциус не обучал нижних с тех времен, когда Вторая магическая война еще не началась.

– Мерлиновы яйца, Снейп! Разве ты видел не то же, что и я? Она не сделала со мной ни единой ошибки. Знаешь, что она ответила, когда я спросил, что ей нужно, чтобы кончить? 

Снейп ничего не сказал, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая бумаги перед собой. Подождав секунду, Люциус продолжил. 

– Она сказала, цитирую: «Я хочу угодить вам, сэр». Это просто… – он умолк, подняв бровь и сделав жест рукой, словно говоря: _«Охренеть можно, правда?»_.

Северус тихо выругался, и Люциус заметил, что на его бледных щеках выступила краска. 

– Снейп… она была _восхитительна_ , – Малфой ухмыльнулся. Снова повисла тишина.

– Что она ответила, когда ты предложил обучать ее? 

Люциус не мог не заметить, что Северус не желает встречаться с ним взглядом. Он наблюдал, как тот продолжает что-то писать в бухгалтерской книге, время от времени поглядывая на монитор, показывающий вход в клуб.

– Она спросила, можно ли ей подумать.

– С чего бы это? – теперь в голосе Снейпа прозвучала нотка высокомерия. В конце концов, Гермиона почти попросила его стать ее Доминантом. 

– Потому что она хочет получить чуть больше опыта… по ее словам.

Молчание.

– Я спросил ее о тебе.

– М? 

Это привлекло внимание Снейпа, и Люциус коварно усмехнулся. Господь всемогущий. Не зная Снейпа, можно было бы подумать, что ему это абсолютно не интересно. Однако Малфой знал его уже тридцать пять лет и мог читать как открытую книгу.

– Ты явно запал ей в душу.

Что-то промелькнуло во взгляде Снейпа, но тут же исчезло. 

– Что это значит?

– Я спросил ее, что бы она ответила, если бы ты предложил стать ее Доминантом. 

Сердце Снейпа забилось быстрее, и ему понадобилось чуть больше усилий, чем хотелось бы, чтобы скрыть свое волнение. 

– И что же… она… сказала? – спросил он, используя свою особую запугивающую интонацию.

– Она сказала примерно то, что ваша с ней сессия не была похожа ни на что испытанное ею ранее. Не думаю, что она откажет тебе, Снейп.

– Что ж, хорошо, что я не собираюсь ей предлагать. Это ведь очевидно? – его губы исказились в усмешке. – Я не обучаю нижних. Ты знаешь это так же хорошо, как и все остальные в клубе.

– Всегда что-то бывает впервые, Снейп, – Люциус улыбнулся другу. – Всегда.

– А, – пробормотал Снейп, с коварной усмешкой откладывая перо. – Только что пришла мисс Бритт, – он смотрел на монитор, показывающий вход. 

Люциус поднял голову и увидел рыжеволосую женщину, которая что-то искала в своей мантии и сумочке. 

– Ее-то я и ждал, – Снейп отодвинул кресло, чтобы встать. – Прошу прощения, Малфой.

Люциус был удивлен резким окончанием их беседы. Он склонил голову, прощаясь, и его губы медленно растянулись в усмешке, когда Северус вышел.

Снейп избегает разговора, а Бритт сегодня явно ждет горяченькая сессия.

***

Черт возьми. Это была напряженная неделя. Гермиона застонала и выгнула спину, подняв руки над головой и вытянув ноги, стараясь потянуться всем телом. _Господи_ , у нее все болело. Конечно, так всегда бывает, если сидеть за столом весь день.

– Марла, который час? – крикнула она. Ответа не последовало. Гермиона выглянуло в окно и ошеломленно уставилась в угольно-черное небо. Она встала и вышла в приемную своего кабинета. Сегодня она была в своей фирме в магловском Лондоне. Марла, ее секретарь, была маглорожденной волшебницей в возрасте, которую Гермиона наняла два года назад, когда решила открыть собственную практику. К экрану компьютера, стоящего на столе ее помощницы, была прикреплена записка.

_«Гермиона, я три раза сказала тебе, что ухожу. Ты была так увлечена, что я абсолютно уверена, ты меня не слышала. ИДИ ДОМОЙ. Увидимся завтра. Марла.»_

– Ох-х-х! – простонала Гермиона, глядя на большие настенные часы. Уже почти одиннадцать часов вечера! Неудивительно, что она умирает с голоду. Она потерла усталые глаза, как вдруг пламя в камине в ее кабинете стало зеленым.

– Миона? – это был Гарри.

– Да, Гарри, я здесь, – она быстро вернулась к себе.

– Мерлин, Гермиона. Какого черта ты торчишь на работе так поздно? Я пытался застать тебя через каминную сеть каждый час с шести вечера. Ты в порядке?

– Да, – она улыбнулась лучшему другу. – На самом деле, все просто отлично. Просто потеряла счет времени.

– Ты слишком много работаешь, Гермиона, – ответил Поттер с грустной улыбкой. 

– Ты уже говорил мне это, Гарри. 

Его улыбка стала еще шире.

– Что ты делаешь завтра вечером? Мы собираемся где-нибудь поужинать. Невилл и Ханна планируют присоединиться. Рон и Луна тоже.

_«Чудесно… на этот раз я буду седьмым колесом.»_ Гермиона едва сдержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. 

– Нет, Гарри, я так вымоталась на этой неделе. Думаю, я просто посижу дома. Может быть, почитаю что-то для удовольствия и приму горячую ванну, – на самом деле, это звучало чудесно, но в действительности у нее были совсем другие планы на завтрашний вечер.

Гарри изменился в лице.

– Нам не хватает тебя, Гермиона.

– Я знаю, – мягко сказала она. – Прости. Все было так… запутанно в последнее время. Мне кажется, будто мы живем в разных мирах.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – его голос прозвучал слегка обиженно.

– Тяжело вечно быть лишней, Гарри, – Гермиона слегка отвернулась, чтобы было труднее разглядеть выражение ее лица.

– Может быть, ты найдешь себе кого-то, если не будешь постоянно работать.

– Гарри! – она начала уставать от этого разговора. Друзья прекрасно знают, что все ее отношения рушатся. Почему они просто не могут оставить ее в покое? Это случится, когда настанет время. Она долго шла к осознанию, что не может форсировать события, а ее друзья, похоже, до сих пор этого не поняли.

– Послушай. Я просто не могу. Я неудачница в том, что касается отношений. Я никогда не встречала того… кто был бы так же счастлив со мной, как я с ним.

– Я сейчас приду, – это был не вопрос, и секунду спустя Гарри заключил ее в объятия. – Почему ты так уверена в этом?

Вообще она была уверена, что вот-вот заплачет. Это она знала абсолютно точно. 

– Ну, мне, наверное, просто не повезло, правда? – Гермиона засмеялась сквозь слезы. – Думаю, мне пора перестать встречаться с гриффиндорцами и когтевранцами, Гарри.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся он. – Мы найдем тебе милого пуффендуйца, – он погладил ее по спине, крепко прижимая к себе, и она растаяла в его объятиях. Господи, как она его любит: он всегда знает, что сказать, чтобы ей полегчало. 

– Никаких слизеринцев? – пошутила Гермиона, обнимая его за талию. Гарри прижался щекой к ее волосам. 

Повисла короткая пауза.

– Ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть?

Она отстранилась и улыбнулась ему. 

– Возможно. Я не знаю. Пока ничего не произошло, но я дам тебе знать, если произойдет. 

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза, во время которой Гарри, который любил ее как сестру, внимательно ее разглядывал. После чего он вздохнул.

– Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты была счастлива, Миона.

– Я знаю, Гарри. Я тоже хочу быть счастливой.

***

– Крошка!

– У тебя когда-нибудь бывают выходные, Джонатан? – усмехнулась Гермиона, усаживаясь за стойку бара и заказывая колу. Она определенно надеялась сегодня вечером поиграть, поэтому никакого алкоголя!

– Иногда мне кажется, что нет, но, судя по газетным статьям, ты знаешь, каково это, мисс Первая Полоса! Поздравляю со вчерашним делом!

– Спасибо! – Гермиона была польщена. – Так… скажи-ка, что мне делать сегодня вечером?

– Давай я найду для тебя Розу и Итана. Роза так обрадовалась, что ты придешь сегодня, и немного переборщила. Итану пришлось увести ее, чтобы наказать, – Джонатан подмигнул, и Гермиона поняла, что это не было серьезным наказанием, и хихикнула.

– Господин Люциус сегодня здесь?

– Насколько я знаю, нет. Вы хорошо провели время в прошлые выходные?

Гермиона почувствовала, что ее щеки запылали от этого вопроса. Ну и ладно. Конечно, Джонатан в курсе основных событий здесь. Она кивнула.

– Это было потрясающе.

– Ты ведь знала его раньше, не так ли? Кажется, ты окончила школу вместе с Драко?

Гермиона на мгновение застыла. _«О боже»._ Почему она не подумала о Драко?

– Откуда ты его знаешь? – негромко спросила она.

– О, он где-то здесь сегодня, – Джонатан, не обратив внимание на ее обеспокоенность, оглядел зал и начал протирать стойку. Гермиона нервно проследила за его взглядом. Бар еще не был переполнен. Большинство посетителей сидели в отдельных кабинках. 

– Наверное, он внизу.

Она почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от ее лица. Джонатан отбросил тряпку, которой протирал стойку, и заметил ее реакцию.

– О, черт. Что-то не так? – прошептал он, обеспокоенно глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Просто…

_«Мерлиновы панталоны, я трахалась с отцом Драко Малфоя, и теперь мне придется как-то смотреть ему в глаза»._

– Мы с Драко не очень хорошо ладили.

Джонатан усмехнулся.

– Этого следовало ожидать. Он мелкий напыщенный засранец, правда же?

Губы Гермионы дрогнули. Ей нравился Джонатан, и даже очень. 

– А вот и Итан.

Повернувшись на стуле, она увидела, как Джонатан поднял руку, чтобы привлечь внимание симпатичного мужчины. Послышался радостный визг и вздох раздражения. В следующий миг Гермиону стащили с барного стула, и она оказалась в объятиях девушки, которая открыла ей новую сферу жизни.

– Я так рада, что ты пришла! – воскликнула Роза, и Гермиона неловко обняла ее, ошарашенная ее фамильярностью. Однако в глазах Розы горел такой искренний восторг, что она расслабилась. 

– Роза, – в голосе мужчины слышалось раздражение, смешанное с искренним обожанием, и Гермиона заметила, как Роза залилась краской, прежде чем разомкнуть объятия, и опустила взгляд, когда Итан продолжил: 

– Мы обсуждали твое поведение всего пять минут назад. Мы должны принять нашу гостью в спокойной обстановке. Она новенькая, и Господин Снейп предупредил, что она будет VIP-персоной. Он ожидает от нас, что мы о ней позаботимся.

Сердце Гермионы подскочило куда-то к горлу. Снейп так сказал?

– Прошу прощения, Господин, – прошептала Роза. Гермиона внимательно наблюдала за ней, не вмешиваясь. Она прекрасно знала, что не стоит встревать между Доминантом и его нижней. Гермиона была польщена, что Роза так ей обрадовалась, и если честно, ее энтузиазм был заразителен. Гермиона вовсе не имела ничего против фамильярности: как ни странно, ей хотелось вести себя так же. 

– Иди в свой угол, а я поговорю с нашей гостьей. Я скоро тебя заберу.

Глаза Гермионы расширились, когда взгляд Розы метнулся к ее Господину. Ее щеки порозовели, она коротко кивнула и направилась к колонне в форме знака плюс и уткнулась носом в угол. Гермиона задумчиво наклонила голову. Она удивлялась, почему колонна имеет такую форму и расположение, но в прошлый раз не спросила об этом. Теперь она поняла, почему колонна находится в центре зала: наказание Розы будет связано с публичным унижением. 

– Не присядете с мной в кабинку, мисс? – спокойно спросил Итан. Он указал на кабинку с обитыми кожей стенками, откуда можно было наблюдать за его нижней. 

– Да, сэр, – тихо ответила Гермиона. Джонатан махнул ей рукой, обслуживая следующего посетителя, и она забрала свой бокал и направилась за Итаном.

– Я хочу, чтобы на время этого разговора вы были самой собой, а не нижней, – сказал Господин Итан, когда они сели. Его взгляд был прикован к Розе, и Гермиона посмотрела туда же. Роза была очень красивой девушкой. У нее были прямые волосы, довольно густые, длиной до плеч, и гладкая оливковая кожа. Она была довольной пышной: фигуристой, соблазнительной и сексуальной – вот что приходило в голову при взгляде на нее. Гермиона чувствовала себя доской, сравнивая свои формы с формами Розы.

У той была прелестная округлая задница, которую подчеркивали темно-фиолетовые стринги. В своих черных кожаных сапогах до колен на шпильке она казалась выше Гермионы: вероятно, ее рост составлял пять футов, шесть или семь дюймов (сто шестьдесят семь или сто семьдесят сантиметров – прим. переводчика). Ее топ – если это можно было назвать топом, – представлял собой кожаное бюстье, лямки которого шли по груди крест-накрест и завязывались на талии и шее. На ней было красивое серебряное колье в виде кольца, усыпанное драгоценными камнями. _«Вероятно, ошейник»_ , – подумала Гермиона. 

Повернувшись к Господину Итану, она увидела, что тот улыбается ей.

– Вы считаете мою Розу привлекательной, мисс Грейнджер? – он произнес ее имя очень тихо. Ей следует придумать псевдоним для общения с членами клуба на первом этаже. Также она всегда будет носить здесь маску, потому что ей было важно сохранить свою анонимность. В эту часть клуба по знакомству может попасть любой человек с улицы, который еще не подписал соглашение о неразглашении и не обязан хранить ее имя в тайне. Ее репутации будет нанесет огромный удар, если общественность узнает об ее увлечении БДСМ. 

Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет, и робко улыбнулась.

– Она очень красивая, Господин Итан, – ответила она.

– Да, – его взгляд смягчился, когда он посмотрел на свою нижнюю. – И она хорошая девочка. Просто немного эмоциональная. Она ваша большая поклонница. Когда она поняла, что тем вечером в «Патронусе» были именно вы, она говорила об этом целую неделю и не могла остановиться. Она очень надеялась, что мы увидим вас здесь. Мы вернулись в клуб только вчера – у нас был медовый месяц. Когда Господин Снейп сообщил нам о своих ожиданиях касательно вас, Роза буквально прыгала от радости.

Гермиона искренне ему улыбнулась.

– Поздравляю со свадьбой! Роза кажется очень милой, уверена, мы подружимся. Благодаря вам обоим моя жизнь приняла неожиданный поворот, – она надеялась, что в ее голосе не слышно тоски, которая обычно появлялась при разговорах о браке. Ее угнетало то, насколько она отстала от друзей в этом вопросе. _«Интересно, выйти замуж за Доминанта – это хорошая идея или не очень?»_

– Я слышал, что перемены в вашей жизни оказались к лучшему, мисс Грейнджер, – Господин Итан сложил руки на столе и подался вперед, заговорщицки улыбаясь. Он был красивым мужчиной с волевым подбородком, прекрасными сияющими голубыми глазами, густыми ресницами и выразительными скулами. 

– Правда? Откуда вы знаете? – Гермиона сделала глоток из своего бокала и оглядела зал, надеясь, что тут не появится Драко Малфой. 

– Господин Снейп сообщил нам о ваших сессиях в прошлые выходные. Он был впечатлен и попросил меня помочь вам найти Доминанта для обучения. Вы не против?

Гермионе пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не измениться в лице. Он был впечатлен, но недостаточно для того, чтобы рассмотреть возможность обучать ее самому. Или чтобы, черт возьми, показать ей клуб. _«Козел»._ Может быть, ту искру, что пробежала между ними, ощутила она одна? Гермиона вздохнула.

– Я не против, Итан.

– Расскажите мне, кого вы ищете. Какой типаж Доминанта привлекает вас?

– Внешность меня, по большей части, не волнует. То есть, я, конечно, хочу, чтобы у него было приятное лицо. Мне придется довольно часто на него смотреть. Однако он не обязательно должен быть красивым в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Я люблю высоких, но сама я такого низкого роста, что это не станет большой проблемой. Меня привлекают мужчины в форме. Я тщательно слежу за собой и ценю это качество у противоположного пола. Я не имею в виду, что он должен быть горой мышц, просто подтянутым.

– Хорошо. Личностные качества?

– Умный.

Господин Итан рассмеялся, закинув голову назад, когда услышал ее прямой ответ.

– Что-нибудь еще?

– Ну, конечно, мне хотелось бы, чтобы он был заинтересован в том, чтобы быть для меня хорошим учителем. Возможно, это должен быть кто-то с опытом обучения нижней? – Гермиона пожала плечами. – Я умная девушка, сэр. Я хочу, чтобы человек, с которым я буду проводить свободное время, мог поддержать беседу со мной. Поэтому на подобные вопросы я всегда, в первую очередь, буду отвечать «ум».

Итан понимающе кивнул.

– Что-то еще?

– Мы должны подходить друг другу.

Ответом на это была поднятая бровь.

– Какова ваша конечная цель? 

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Вы хотите просто обучаться, а не выйти потом замуж? Я имею в виду, вы хотите просто поиграть? Чтобы вас взяли под ошейник? Вы желаете полного подчинения, двадцать четыре часа с сутки, семь дней в неделю? Или только сексуального?

Гермиона задумалась, прежде чем ответить на вопрос. 

– Я ищу постоянства. Я хочу настоящих отношений – в спальне и вне ее. Я не хочу и не смогу подчиняться двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, но я знаю, что точно хочу подчинения в сексе. Я была бы не против носить ошейник, подписав четкий договор. Я готова носить его в конфиденциальной обстановке у себя дома и здесь, в клубе. Также я готова обсудить возможность носить его при других обстоятельствах с целью сексуальной игры. 

Господин Итан откинулся на спинку дивана и некоторое время изучал ее взглядом, задумчиво гладя свою короткую бородку. 

– Почему вы не приняли предложение Господина Люциуса обучать вас?

На лице Гермионы застыло удивленное выражение. Она и не предполагала, что это будет обсуждаться у нее за спиной. Она считала, что это останется между ней и Люциусом.

– Э… – начала было она, но оборвала саму себя. – Я… ну…

– Мисс Грейнджер, просто ответьте честно. Не нужно волноваться, что я буду осуждать вас, – тон его голоса звучал доброжелательно. Она сделала глубокий вздох и кивнула.

– Наша сессия с Господином Люциусом была невероятной, и я не отказываюсь от его предложения. Я хочу получить больше опыта с другими Доминантами, прежде чем принять окончательное решение.

– Если между вами и Господином Люциусом проскочила искра, почему вы хотите продолжать поиск?

Вот как ей ответить на этот вопрос? _«Между мной и Люциусом проскочила искра, но со Снейпом я в буквальном смысле попала в рай?»_ Последнее, что ей было нужно, это искать отговорки и выглядеть при этом как влюбленная школьница. Снейп не хочет ее обучать? Ну и ладно. Она не собиралась кричать на весь мир, что до него никогда ничего подобного не испытывала и больше не желает соглашаться на меньшее. Она подумала, что можно, наверное, обучаться у кого угодно, после чего снова попробовать вернуться к нему. Вероятно, ей даже стоит просто принять предложение Люциуса. _«Вот только… только есть еще Драко, с которым придется считаться»._ Как, черт возьми, он отреагирует, узнав, что она подчиняется его отцу? Гермиона содрогнулась от одной мысли об этом. Есть над чем подумать. Казалось, ее голова готова была взорваться.

Подняв глаза, Гермиона пробормотала:

– То, что я сейчас скажу, останется между нами? – это прозвучало одновременно и как вопрос, и как просьба.

Итан внимательно посмотрел на нее.

– Хорошо, – задумчиво проговорил он.

– Вы не расскажете об этом Господину Снейпу и Господину Люциусу?

– Не расскажу.

Она глубоко вздохнула.

– Мой опыт с Господином Люциусом был чудесным. Невероятно чудесным. Мой опыт с Господином Снейпом был исключительным. Я хочу подобного и впредь. Поэтому я хочу испытать что-то еще, прежде чем выберу того, кто будет обучать меня. 

Итан приоткрыл рот от удивления, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

– У вас… – он умолк, покачал головой, а затем сменил тему. – Хорошо. Есть пара Доминантов, с кем я бы хотел вас познакомить. Один из них сегодня здесь. 

– Если это Драко Малфой, мой ответ – ни за что на свете!

Итан расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад. 

– Кажется, это самое забавное, что я слышал за последнее время, – сказал он, успокоившись, и смахнул влагу с уголка глаза. 

Гермиона покраснела. Ее немного смутил его смех. 

– Простите меня, Гермиона. Я могу называть вас Гермионой?

– Я бы предпочла, чтобы вы звали меня «Мисс» на этом этаже. Но я не против, если на других этажах вы будете звать меня по имени.

Он помолчал, а затем кивнул.

– Понимаю. Простите меня, Мисс. Я не хотел, чтобы вы подумали, будто я смеюсь над вами. Драко предпочитает позицию нижнего, хотя больше он известен как свитч.

– О, он практикует обе роли? – Гермиона попыталась осмыслить услышанное. – Подождите-ка, вы сказали, что Драко Малфой предпочитает быть нижним? 

Итан усмехнулся, глядя на нее.

– Да, он отличный нижний.

Гермиона была потрясена.

– Но при этом он свитч?

– Да.

– Простите. Мне трудно представить себе, что парень, которого я знала, – нижний.

– Я понимаю, что вы не можете в это поверить. Однако вы должны помнить, что люди приходят сюда, чтобы быть самими собой, – в его голосе прозвучало предупреждение, и Гермиона поняла, что зашла слишком далеко. Она была предвзята, хотя в мире БДСМ нет места подобному. 

– Вполне может оказаться, что и ему будет трудно поверить, что вы нижняя, – Итан улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить свои слова. 

Гермиона почувствовала себя пристыженной. Ее щеки наверняка порозовели от смущения. 

– Однако, отвечая на ваш вопрос: нет, я говорил не о Драко. Это новый Доминант, его зовут Майкл, и он желает найти нижнюю на обучение. Он раньше состоял в сообществе в Хиллингдоне и недавно переехал в Сити*. Я помню, вы сказали, что предпочли бы кого-то с опытом, но Майкла очень рекомендовал мой друг, который его обучал.

– Я буду рада с ним познакомиться, – сердце Гермионы забилось быстрее. Боже, это безумие. Она собиралась встретиться с совершенно незнакомым человеком в надежде, что он станет обучать ее сексуальному подчинению.

– Прекрасно. Скоро мы спустимся вниз. Я хочу забрать свою Английскую Розу. Извините, я отойду на минуту. 

Гермиона кивнула ему с вежливой улыбкой и проследила взглядом, как он направился через зал к своей Розе. Взяв ее за подбородок, он повернул ее лицо к себе. Ее щеки все еще были красными, и Гермиона даже со своего места могла разглядеть ее заплаканные глаза. Ей было жаль девочку, но ее Господин был с ней очень нежен. Гермиона увидела, как он обхватил ее лицо ладонями и стер большими пальцами слезы. Он что-то тихо сказал Розе, и по выражению его лица Гермиона поняла, что Итан и впрямь влюблен в свою нижнюю. Вернее, теперь уже жену? Роза кивнула и наконец посмотрела ему в глаза, робко улыбнувшись. Он поцеловал ее в лоб, и Гермиона отвернулась, чувствуя, что стала свидетельницей чего-то очень личного.

Она подняла глаза, лишь когда Итан и Роза вернулись к столу. Казалось, Роза уже взяла себя в руки и застенчиво улыбнулась Гермионе. И только тогда та поняла, что девушка была совсем молодой, вероятно, ей не было еще и двадцати. Итан выглядел немного старше Гермионы: похоже, ему было около тридцати. 

Гермиона улыбнулась Розе в ответ, а Итан тем временем сел за стол и жестом показал Розе устроиться у него на коленях. 

– У Розы есть к вам вопрос, Мисс, – сказал он, ухмыльнувшись.

– Да? – Гермиона повернулась к ней, встретившись взглядом с ее красивыми серо-голубыми глазами.

– Я хотела спросить, не хочешь ли ты поиграть? – тихо проговорила она.

Щеки Гермионы снова вспыхнули, во рту пересохло, и казалось, у нее пропал дар речи. Итан негромко усмехнулся. 

– Похоже, ты напугала ее, моя Английская Роза. Объясни, что ты имеешь в виду.

– Мне нравится быть с женщинами не меньше, чем с мужчинами, Мисс, – глаза Розы снова возбужденно загорелись, как и раньше. – Я бы хотела поиграть. Мы могли бы спуститься вниз и найти отдельную комнату или просто отыскать уединенный уголок. Нам не обязательно делать что-то жесткое. И Господин был бы рад понаблюдать.

– Уверен, что Майкл тоже хотел бы понаблюдать, – добавил Итан. – Конечно, если вы не против.

Разве не странно, что она чувствует себя настолько комфортно с этой парой, хотя едва знает их? Они без раздумий пригласили ее сюда. Ее приняли здесь с распростертыми объятиями, и впервые в жизни она ощутила себя на своем месте. Когда ее возбудила их игра, они сказали ей, что она не сошла с ума, и это перевернуло ее мир с ног на голову. Трудно было выразить те чувства и эмоции, что она испытывала к этой паре.

Гермиона разрывалась между невероятным возбуждением и откровенным ужасом. Она сделала глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться – черт, в последнее время ей часто приходится это делать – и смочь ответить Розе и Итану. 

– Да, я хотела бы с тобой поиграть, Роза, – тихо сказала она.

Глаза Итана заметно потемнели, и он перевел напряженный взгляд с Розы на Гермиону.

– Пойдем, жена… Мисс. Давайте спустимся вниз, – он игриво похлопал Розу по бедру и помог ей встать, после чего протянул руку Гермионе. Взявшись за нее, она благодарно ему улыбнулась.

Наблюдая, как они идут впереди нее, она размышляла о своем наряде на сегодняшний вечер. Она выбрала из своего гардероба простое маленькое черное платье с воротником-лодочкой и короткими рукавами. Оно плотно сидело на бедрах, но расходилось волнами внизу и было длиной до колен. Яркие красные лакированные туфли завершали ее образ, который был намного проще и не таким кричащим, как в случае с корсетом и облегающим красным шелковым платьем, в котором она была на прошлых выходных. Она казалась себе красивой, но все же не настолько сексуальной. Однако то, что находилось под платьем, с лихвой компенсировало это. Роза же выглядела просто невероятно, и Гермиона собиралась хорошенько потратиться на одежду для визитов в клуб.

– Роза? – негромко позвала она, когда они начали спускаться в подземелья. – Ты не хотела бы пройтись со мной по магазинами? Ты наверняка знаешь, где можно купить подходящую одежду для клуба.

Роза перевела на своего Господина взгляд, в котором и Итан, и Гермиона заметили неподдельный восторг. 

– Можно, Господин? – дрожащим напряженным голосом спросила она.

– Хм-м-м.

Они дошли до самого низа лестницы, и Итан повернулся к обеим девушкам, стоящим очень близко друг к другу. Он увидел, как Гермиона сняла маску и сунула ее в карман платья. Боже, какой же прелестной она была: миниатюрной, словно фея, но с приятными округлостями. Конечно, грудь его Английской Розы была для него самим совершенством, к тому же Итан всегда был поклонником женщин более плотного телосложения: фигуристых, с большой задницей и грудью. Однако его уже захватили мысли о том, как будут смотреться вместе эти две красавицы. 

– Почему бы и нет, милая, – ответил он Розе с улыбкой. Та радостно взвизгнула, но тут же примолкла, когда он многозначительно на нее посмотрел. – Роза, я даю тебе разрешение на первых порах вести сессию. Я буду давать указания, когда сочту нужным. Гермиона, какие у тебя стоп-слова?

Она как раз придумала новые.

– «Квоффл» – замедление, «бладжер» – остановка, – сказала она с усмешкой. Итан улыбнулся.

– Поклонница квиддича? 

– Не особенно, поэтому мне показалось, что они хорошо мне подойдут. Любой, кто хоть немного меня знает, в курсе, что я вряд ли захочу обсуждать квиддич во время секса, – пояснила Гермиона, широко улыбаясь, и Итан с Розой рассмеялись.

– Мое стоп-слово – «Хельга». Просто полная остановка. Господин считает, что я и без второго стоп-слова отлично смогу сообщить, когда нужно замедлиться, – улыбаясь, сказала Роза.

– Хельга, – повторила Гермиона, немного дрожа от волнения. – Хорошо. 

– Ты уже решила, куда мы пойдем? – мягко спросил Итан, заметив ее страх.

– Лучше, если решите вы, меня устроит любой вариант. Мы можем либо пойти куда-нибудь в уединенное место, либо остаться тут.

– Тогда диваны, Роза, – объявил Итан.

Через несколько минут Гермиона уже сидела рядом с Розой на темно-зеленом кожаном диване. Они находились в некотором отдалении от людного зала, но отсюда можно было увидеть и услышать то, что там происходит. Итан ушел искать Майкла и оставил девушек одних поболтать. Новенький Доминант сказал, что присоединится к ним после того, как закончится еще одна групповая сессия в другом конце зала, за которой он наблюдал. Вернувшись, Итан сел напротив Гермионы и Розы на другой диван.

Сердце Гермионы заколотилось, когда Роза взяла ее за руку и провела по ней пальцами вверх и вниз. 

– У тебя очень красивая кожа, Гермиона, – прошептала она, склонившись к ней. У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

– Спасибо, – пробормотала она, не в силах поднять ни на кого из них взгляд. – Господин Люциус сказал, что я похожа на фарфоровую куклу, – она усмехнулась и вздрогнула, когда пальцы Розы скользнули за кромку ее рукава и, проведя вдоль нее, добрались до декольте.

– Он прав. Поэтому он все время называл тебя куколкой? – спросила Роза, улыбаясь.

– Да. Думаю, для него это теперь мое прозвище.

– Куколка из Подземелий, моя Английская Роза, – усмехнулся Итан. – Может быть, так и будем ее называть?

Гермиона взглянула на него, склонив голову набок. Прозвище ей понравилось, и она улыбнулась Итану и тут же ахнула, когда Роза наклонилась и поцеловала ее в шею под подбородком. 

– Ты тоже можешь прикоснуться ко мне, Гермиона. Если хочешь.

_«О, очень хочу, черт побери»._ Она задрожала еще сильнее. Однополые пары никогда не казались ей отталкивающими: наоборот, подобный опыт всегда вызывал в ней любопытство. Однако сейчас все происходящее все равно казалось ей немного нереальным. Хотя ей всегда хотелось этого. Очень хотелось. Гермиона склонила голову набок, поймав взгляд Розы, а затем медленно подалась вперед и накрыла ее губы своими. Роза ахнула от неожиданности, но с энтузиазмом ответила, зарывшись обеими руками в растрепанные волосы Гермионы. Та скользнула языком по ее губам, тут же жадно приоткрывшимся, и обе девушки одновременно застонали. Целовать женщину… что ж, это было совсем непохоже на поцелуй с мужчиной. 

Роза ощущалась мягкой там, где мужчины были жесткими. Ее губы имели привкус вишни и казались на ощупь мягкими шелковыми подушечками. Гермиона удивленно ахнула, когда Роза прикусила ее нижнюю губу, слегка потянув, а затем вобрала ее в рот. 

– М-м, – одобрительно прогудела Гермиона и услышала тихий смешок своей партнерши.

– Приятно, правда? – прошептала Роза в губы Гермионе. Оторвавшись от ее рта, она проложила дорожку поцелуев вниз по ее подбородку, а затем прикусила место на шее, где бился пульс. Эти ощущения ошеломляли (раньше Гермиона знала только прикосновения жестких губ и подбородков со щетиной), но ей это нравилось. Осмелев от охвативших ее эмоций, она храбро скользнула ладонями вокруг талии Розы, а затем вверх по обнаженному животу, нежно коснувшись нижней стороны одной груди. Ее кожа была как атлас.

Роза застонала и растаяла от ее прикосновения, что только добавило храбрости Гермионе. Она обхватила рукой грудь, которая показалась ей тяжелее, чем ее собственная, и большим пальцем погладила сосок через ткань.

– Сними свой топ, Роза. 

Гермиона вздрогнула при звуке голоса Итана и отстранилась, пытаясь отдышаться. Она уже почти забыла, что за ними наблюдают. Она подняла глаза и увидела, что зрителей прибавилось. В углу дивана, на котором расположился Итан, теперь сидел мужчина лет тридцати со светлыми волосами. Он скрестил ноги и вытянул руку вдоль спинки. Гермиона заметила, что его взгляд был задумчивым. А позади дивана, на некотором расстоянии от него, стоял… _«О боже»._ Снейп. Он наблюдал за ними. Она почувствовала, как ее возбуждение возросло, и перевела взгляд на Итана. Она устроит Снейпу представление. Пусть знает, от чего отказался.

– Разрешите сказать, Господин Итан, – попросила она тихим голосом, смотря, как Роза, прищурившись, расстегивает свое бюстье. Черт, у нее красивая грудь: гладкую кожу оливкового цвета оттеняли напряженные коричневые соски.

– Разрешаю, мисс Грейнджер, – Господин Итан поднял бровь, изогнув уголок рта в улыбке.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы руководили и моими действиями тоже, – отчетливо произнесла она. – Я согласна на наказание в случае ошибки.

Итан поднял вторую бровь, и Гермиона ощутила легкий трепет во всем теле. 

– Хм. Заманчиво. Милая? – обратился он к Розе. – Ты не против, любовь моя?

– Нет, сэр, – глаза Розы блестели от предвкушения.

– Снимите платье, мисс Грейнджер, – проговорил Итан, едва дождавшись согласия Розы. 

Гермиона тут же встала, подняв левую руку, чтобы расстегнуть находящуюся сбоку молнию. Она стянула с плеч рукава и безо всякого смущения сбросила свое маленькое черное платье на пол. Она была готова раздеться, потому что под ним у нее было нечто особенное.

– Черт побери, – прошептал светловолосый мужчина, наклоняясь вперед и упираясь локтями в колени. Но что доставило ей настоящее удовольствие, это низкий гортанный рык человека, скрывающегося в тени в шести футах от нее (чуть меньше двух метров – прим. переводчика). 

На Гермионе было кружевное боди. Она купила его после расставания с Оливером, чтобы порадовать себя и почувствовать себя сексуальной. Оно было лазурного цвета и имело глубокое декольте. Бюстгальтер на косточках был оторочен ажурным кружевом и имел тонкие кружевные бретельки. Трусики с низкой посадкой также были украшены кружевом, спереди выполнены из шелка, а сзади представляли из себя тонкую полоску стрингов. Последнее было заметно только Розе, которая провела рукой по изгибу ягодиц Гермионы, отчего та вздрогнула, обернувшись через плечо с застенчивой улыбкой. 

Бюстгальтер и трусики были соединены обтягивающей кружевной вставкой, обшитой по краям плотным шелком. В ней виднелись два овальных выреза, один из которых открывал пупок, а второй начинался в двух дюймах над ним и шел до груди. В центре, между грудями, и на бедрах сверкали кристаллики, отражая тускло мерцающий свет свечей и создавая россыпь искорок, которые, похоже, привлекли внимание наблюдающих за ними мужчин.

– Подними руки над головой и покружись для меня, куколка.

Гермиона резко подняла голову, оторвавшись от Розы и судорожно вздохнула, глядя в невероятно привлекательное лицо Люциуса Малфоя. Его глаза были темными от возбуждения. _«Вот черт»._ Ее бросило в жар. Теперь за ее игрой с Розой наблюдали уже четверо Доминантов, и это возбудило ее как никогда, о чем свидетельствовали ее намокшие трусики. Кроме того, всем, кто смотрел на нее, сквозь ткань боди были отлично видны напряженные соски, которыми, казалось, можно было резать стекло.

– Да, Господин Люциус, – она заметила, как дрогнул мускул у него на лице от того, как она назвала его. Она проигнорировала недовольный взгляд Итана, брошенный им на Люциуса, который в ответ нацепил на лицо извиняющееся выражение. Гермиона медленно сцепила пальцы перед собой и подняла руки, отчего ее грудь выпятилась вперед, и неспешно повернулась, чтобы мужчины хорошо рассмотрели ее обнаженную задницу. Роза заговорщически подмигнула ей, встретившись с ней взглядом. Гермиона усмехнулась. Вернувшись на исходную позицию, она опустила руки и стала ждать дальнейших указаний.

– Еще раз, – низкий баритон Снейпа пробрал ее до мурашек. Итан раздраженно вздохнул, но Гермиона снова не обратила внимания. На мгновение она встретилась взглядом со Снейпом, и воздух прошил электрический разряд, отчего у нее перехватило дыхание. _«О боже. Надеюсь, он тоже это почувствовал»._

– Конечно, Господин Снейп, – прошептала она. На этот раз она приняла позу, словно танцевала в балете: подняв голову и не отрывая взгляд от своего бывшего профессора, Гермиона вытянулась всем телом, а затем повторила пируэт так же медленно, как и в первый раз.

– Великолепно, – произнес кто-то, чей голос она не узнала. Вероятно, это был тот светловолосый мужчина. _«Интересно, это Майкл?»_

– Да, она великолепна, – согласился Люциус. Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки вспыхнули от удовольствия. _«Похоже, мне нравится, когда на меня смотрят»._

– Роза, встань и сними с Гермионы боди, – приказал Итан. – Гермиона, можешь пока расслабиться. 

Стоящая на носочках Гермиона опустила руки и встала на ступни. Итан повернулся к остальным мужчинам в их компании. 

– Чтобы избежать путаницы и предотвратить возможные ошибки, я прошу всех Доминантов позволить мне отдавать указания, как того требует этикет. Давайте не будем ставить дам в безвыходное положение. Дамы, вы будете выполнять приказы незамедлительно, без лишних вопросов. За каждую ошибку вы получите пять ударов орудием по вашему выбору. Все понятно?

– Да, Господин Итан, – одновременно ответили Гермиона и Роза. Кто-то одобрительно промычал от подобного проявления послушания. Роза начала расстегивать боди на спине Гермионы, а затем скользнула руками по ее плечам, чтобы снять бретельки. Через несколько мгновений Гермиона уже была голой, как в тот день, когда родилась, не считая красных туфель. Это было возбуждающе. Повернувшись к Розе, она провела кончиками пальцев по ее щеке. 

Роза мило улыбнулась ей и посмотрела на Итана, ожидая следующего приказа.

– Коснитесь друг друга руками и губами. Разрешаю вам сесть или можете остаться стоять, – Господин Итан выглядел абсолютно равнодушным к тому, что происходило перед ним: его выдавал лишь взгляд. Заметив, как еще пара человек остановилась возле их компании, Гермиона превратилась в комок нервов. Проследив за чьим-то движением, она наткнулась взглядом на темные глаза. Снейп поднял бровь, провокационно усмехнувшись. Он явно намекал, хватит ли ей _смелости_ продолжить. _«Сукин сын! Я ему сейчас покажу!»_

Медленно, но решительно Гермиона наклонилась и снова накрыла губами губы Розы, скользнув ладонями вверх по ее рукам и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Ее мысли спутались, и она сжала локоны Розы на затылке в кулак. Чтобы успокоить нервы, ей нужно было взять ситуацию в свои руки, но она беспокоилась, стоит ли ей проявлять доминирование на этой сессии. Она хотела доказать, что может быть хорошей нижней. 

Снейп _должен_ обратить на нее внимание. Она желала, чтобы Люциус еще больше захотел обучать ее, хотя и не знала почему: возможно, просто из-за собственного эгоизма и удовольствия ощущать себя желанной. Она жаждала, чтобы Майкл заметил ее. Ей хотелось угодить Итану, чтобы он гордился ею. Поэтому она прервала поцелуй и скользнула губами по щеке Розы к ее уху, отвернувшись от любопытных взглядов, и прошептала:

– Пожалуйста, возьми на себя ведущую роль, – тихо попросила Гермиона. – Я хочу подчиняться тебе и Итану. 

Роза судорожно втянула воздух, после чего отстранилась и на мгновение заглянула ей в глаза. Затем она посмотрела на зрителей и на своего Господина. Он коротко кивнул ей, как будто точно знал, о чем попросила Гермиона.

И с этого момента все закрутилось. Роза обняла Гермиону, поглаживая ее по спине, проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника и целуя ее так, словно та была водой, а она только что вернулась из пустыни.

В следующее мгновение Гермиону толкнули на диван, и Роза забралась на нее сверху, взъерошив ее каштановые волосы. Они коснулись друг друга: Гермиона обхватила ладонями ягодицы Розы, а та целовала и покусывала ее шею, а затем сжала ее грудь и поднесла к своим пухлым губам. Гермиона не смогла сдержать стона и качнула бедрами, когда Роза покрутила и ущипнула ее второй сосок, сжав его между большим и указательным пальцами.

– Роза, встань перед ней на колени и продолжай ласкать ее грудь губами и зубами, – следующий приказ Итана заставил Гермиону задрожать от предвкушения и покалывающего кожу страха.

Роза развратно улыбнулась ей и соскользнула на пол. Гермиона ахнула, вздрогнув. Ее глаза заметно потемнели от осознания, насколько это горячо – быть с другой женщиной. Роза потянула ее за бедра, сдвинув их на край дивана, и развела ее ноги в стороны, встав на колени между ними. Скользнув руками по груди Гермионы, она вызвала волну приятных мурашек. Наклонившись вперед, она захватила губами темно-розовый сосок правой груди. Едва слышно вздохнув, Гермиона откинула голову назад и зарылась руками в темно-каштановые волосы Розы, удерживая ее голову на месте. _«О-о, черт»._

– Ах, – всхлипнула она, когда Роза царапнула ее сосок зубами, а затем начала покрывать поцелуями грудь, переместившись на левый сосок. Гермиона еще крепче схватила ее за волосы, сама не зная, хочет ли она притянуть ее ближе или же оттолкнуть.

Она почувствовала, как на них упала тень, и медленно открыла глаза. Перед ними стоял Господин Итан. Он тихо прошептал обеим:

– Я хочу трахнуть Розу, пока она будет тебя ласкать, Гермиона. Скажи мне, какой это цвет для тебя. 

Гермиона на мгновение растерялась, а затем ее мозг сообразил, о чем речь: зеленый – продолжать, желтый – замедлиться, красный – остановиться.

– Зеленый, сэр, – так же тихо ответила она.

– Откинься на подушки, Гермиона, так, чтобы бедра оставались на краю. Держи колени раздвинутыми. Роза, на четвереньки. Я хочу, чтобы ты заставила мисс Грейнджер кончить, используя лишь язык и губы, ты поняла?

– Да, сэр! – Роза так и горела энтузиазмом, отчего лицо Гермионы вспыхнуло. Несмотря на смущение, она с точностью выполнила приказ. В конце концов, она пыталась кое-что доказать, поэтому постаралась не обращать внимания на чужие взгляды. 

Из-под опущенных ресниц она наблюдала, как Роза встает перед ней на четвереньки, ободряюще улыбаясь. Подмигнув, она легонько коснулась носом волосков, скрывающих расщелину между половыми губами. Гермиона вздрогнула, но заставила себя расслабиться, хотя чувствовала, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от охватившего ее волнения. Она крепко зажмурилась.

– О-о-о, – выдохнула она, ощутив, как Роза нежно поцеловала ее расщелину. Казалось, это было тем ободрением, в котором Роза нуждалась, чтобы раздвинуть половые губы Гермионы и скользнуть между ними языком. Гермиона вскрикнула, выгнув спину, чтобы дать Розе лучший доступ.

Та более чем охотно подчинилась, зарывшись лицом между бедрами в поисках клитора. Она поняла, что нашла его, когда с губ Гермионы сорвался тихий стон, а ее пальцы снова вцепились ей в волосы. Сзади ее Господин ласкал ее ягодицы, нежно поглаживая их и скользя рукой по пояснице. Она нетерпеливо подалась бедрами назад, и он предупреждающе шлепнул ее. Гермиона вскрикнула и потянула ее за волосы, когда Роза замычала. Усмехнувшись, она ускорила свои движения на набухшем клиторе. 

– О-ох! – простонала Гермиона, а Роза, почувствовав, что Итан стягивает с нее трусики, повела бедрами.

– Поласкай ее пальцами, Роза, – приказал он. Та только рада была подчиниться, возбужденная тем, что Господин передумал насчет использования только губ и языка. Она оторвалась от Гермионы и пососала два пальца, чтобы увлажнить их, а затем вернулась губами к клитору. Собрав смазку, текущую из влагалища, она распределила ее по складкам плоти, а затем ввела внутрь пальцы. Сзади Итан тоже проник в нее пальцами. Роза замычала, хватая ртом воздух, и Гермиона начала извиваться. _«Боже, я вылизываю Гермиону-мать-ее-Грейнджер!»_ Она увеличила темп, с которым ее язык порхал по клитору, полная решимости заставить Гермиону кончить.

***

– Это что…

Снейп вздрогнул при звуке знакомого голоса. Он не знал, что его крестник сегодня вечером здесь.

– Мерлиновы яйца, это Грейнджер __?

Это было произнесено с огромным удивлением, и Снейп не мог его за это винить. Очевидно, мисс Грейнджер, полна сюрпризов, черт бы ее побрал. Таких, как например, групповой секс в ее третий вечер в клубе. Он склонил голову, глядя на Драко, и поднял бровь.

– Именно, – едва слышно ответил он.

– Дьявол, из нее выйдет потрясная Домина! – удивление Драко сменилось задумчивостью, когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как… _«О, похоже, это Роза»._ Как Роза ласкала Грейнджер, в беспамятстве откинувшую голову назад и зарывшуюся пальцами ей в волосы. 

– Мисс Грейнджер! Я хочу, чтобы вы кончили. Вам все понятно? – властно произнес низкий голос Итана, который взял Розу сзади, заставив ее застонать в промежность Гермионы, отчего та громко охнула. 

– Да, сэр! – воскликнула она. – Я так близко!

– Не Домина, – сказал Снейп, и в его голосе отчетливо слышались возбуждение и веселье.

– Ни хрена себе, – пробормотал Драко. – Она _нижняя_?

– О-о-ох!

– Черт, – проговорили пять мужских голосов почти одновременно при виде оргазма Гермионы. Ее тело выгнулось под невероятным углом, а красивая грудь слегка подпрыгивала в ритме, который Итан задавал своей нижней. Роза, скользившая пальцами внутри влажно хлюпающего отверстия Гермионы, продлевая ее оргазм, оторвалась от ее клитора и издала стон удовольствия, после чего тоже забилась в экстазе.

– Черт возьми, – пробормотал Драко. Это была горячая сцена, хоть и не слишком оригинальная. Смотреть, как Грейнджер медленно приходит в себя, глядя на то, как Итан кончает в свою новоиспеченную жену, было завораживающе. Ее глаза пылали, а лицо, шею и грудь покрывал алый румянец. Она была полностью поглощена своими ощущениями и наблюдением за парочкой перед собой.

– Давно она приходит сюда?

– Неделю, – ответил Снейп. От Драко не укрылось то, что его взгляд не отрывался от удовлетворенного лица Грейнджер. Хотя надо было признать, она выглядела потрясающе.

– Как долго она уже нижняя?

– Неделю.

– Да иди ты!

– Я не шучу.

Драко новым взглядом посмотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, наблюдая, как все трое приходят в себя. Его член дернулся, когда сладострастная Роза наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Гермиону-черт-побери-нижнюю-Грейнджер.

– Прошу прощения, Драко.

Он увидел, как Снейп зашел за диван, не отрывая взгляда от Грейнджер, которую Итан нежно поцеловал в лоб. Он склонился над мужчиной, с которым Драко не был знаком. Тот сидел на диване, тоже наблюдая за представлением. Теперь Грейнджер и Роза начали целоваться. Драко бросил взгляд на отца, стоящего чуть позади Снейпа и наблюдающего за ним с широкой ухмылкой. Снейп что-то прошептал на ухо мужчине, и от обоих Малфоев не ускользнуло то, как румянец возбуждения на лице светловолосого сменился нездоровой бледностью. Он отпрянул от Снейпа и быстро встал.

Драко озадаченно смотрел, как мужчина что-то быстро шепнул на ухо Итану, пока девушки помогали друг другу одеться, а затем удалился. _«Черт, какое сексуальное у Грейнджер боди»._

Драко с любопытством посмотрел мужчине вслед, а потом обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Снейпа. И был поражен, когда увидел, как тот, нахмурившись, уходит в противоположном направлении. 

Драко переглянулся с отцом, который пожал плечами, как бы говоря: _«Ты что, удивлен? Это же Снейп!»_ Повернувшись к троице, Драко встретился взглядом с широко раскрытыми глазами Грейнджер. На ее лице появился испуг, и он медленно и сексуально ухмыльнулся. Кажется, это будет чертовски весело. 

_________________________________________________________________________  
* Хиллингдон – самый западный из 32 лондонских боро, часть исторического графства Мидлсекс. Бо́ро Ло́ндона (англ. London borough) — административная единица Лондона районного уровня. 32 боро образуют церемониальное графство и регион Большой Лондон, Сити является отдельным церемониальным графством с особым статусом (Википедия).


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

Черт возьми, каким же сексуальным стал Малфой. Он выглядел даже выше своего отца, его плечи казались шире, а талия – ýже. Он был без рубашки, в темно-синих потертых джинсах, низко сидящих на бедрах, и простых кожаных сандалиях на ремешках. В глаза бросались четко очерченные мышцы груди, волевой подбородок и высокие скулы. Светлые волосы были выбриты по бокам и сзади, но оставались длинными на макушке и были умело уложены гелем. Челка слегка спадала на лоб. Глаза были серыми, совсем как у Люциуса. 

Он сексуально ухмыльнулся, и глаза Гермионы расширились. Он был похож на кота, охотящегося на канарейку… и этой канарейкой была она сама. Ее взгляд метнулся к Люциусу, который поднял бровь и улыбнулся ей уголком рта, явно забавляясь. Повернувшись обратно к Драко, она расправила плечи и вздернула подбородок, побуждая его начать разговор. Он принял вызов.

– А ты горячая штучка, Грейнджер, – его голос звучал небрежно и дразняще, а улыбка оставалась легкой и искренней. Это немного выбило ее из колеи: она не могла припомнить ни одного случая, чтобы Малфой делал ей комплименты.

Она скрестила руки на груди, словно защищаясь. Он пытается ее оскорбить? Гермиона знала, что она вовсе не уродина и способна произвести впечатление. Но услышать, что она горячая штучка? От _него_? Она все ждала, что же за этим последует. Ведь должны же быть еще какие-то язвительные замечания, типичные для него, не так ли? Разве нет? Она вдруг поняла, что молчание становится неловким. Она должна была что-то ответить.

Гермиона нехотя оглядела Драко с ног до головы и небрежно улыбнулась.

– А ты и сам ничего, Малфой.

Очевидно, он ждал совсем не этого, потому что его глаза слегка округлились, но тут же сузились. Казалось, он сомневался в ее искренности. Гермиона не выдержала первой, шагнув вперед и протянув руку. Разве Итан недавно не пожурил ее за предосудительность? Она уже не та, кем была много лет назад. 

Драко настороженно посмотрел на ее руку и, отступив на шаг, бросил взгляд на отца. Люциус непонимающе нахмурился. Гермиона замерла, чувствуя, как ее охватывает недоумение. Драко Малфой все еще держится за свои предрассудки? Или просто не хочет к ней прикасаться? Все сомнения исчезли, когда он нерешительно протянул руку и взялся за ее ладонь. Его кожа была гладкой и теплой. 

– Странно встретить тебя здесь, – игриво сказал он. На лице Гермионы появилась искренняя улыбка. 

– Мне сказали, что ты сегодня в клубе, – спокойно ответила она. – Я была настороже, не зная, чего ожидать.

– А мне не сказали, что ты здесь, но зато я увидел такое шоу, – он подмигнул и мысленно застонал, когда легкий румянец выступил у нее на щеках. Было не так уж много женщин, над которыми ему хотелось доминировать. В последний раз он выступал в роли Верхнего больше года назад. Но вдруг его охватило всепоглощающее желание подоминировать над этой девушкой. И хотя это была Гермиона Грейнджер, она казалась новой и улучшенной версией себя. Сексуальной и покорной. Похоже, на его улице наступил праздник, и Драко до безумия желал принять в нем участие. Он представил себе ее мягкую округлую задницу на скамейке – алую от хорошей жесткой порки. Ее милые розовые губы будут великолепно смотреться с зажатым между ними красным кляпом в виде шарика. А у него в руке будет кожаный паддл. Или плеть – тоже прекрасный вариант. У Драко закружилась голова. С Грейнджер получилась бы очень насыщенная сессия с элементами игрового изнасилования… если ей такое нравится. На подобной сессии было бы особенно приятно выступить в доминирующей роли. Их прошлая неприязнь друг к другу придала бы происходящему особую перчинку.

Без всякой задней мысли Малфой взял Гермиону за руку и притянул к себе. Она ахнула, когда он прошептал ей на ухо:

– Давай устроим сессию, прямо сейчас. Ты ведь знаешь, это будет бомба, – настойчиво прошипел он. Его не удивило, когда она отстранилась, вырвав руку из его хватки.

– Я так не думаю, – надменно ответила она. – Я тебе даже не нравлюсь.

– Какая разница? – ухмыльнулся он. – Не обязательно, чтобы тебе нравился тот, с кем ты проводишь сессию. Ну же, Грейнджер, мысль о том, чтобы выпороть твою аппетитную попку, сводит меня с ума!

– Драко, как грубо, – подошедший к их небольшой компании Люциус закатил глаза. Выражение паники на лице Гермионы вызвало у него непреодолимое желание защитить ее. 

– Спасибо за предложение, Малфой, – холодно проговорила она. – Но мне неинтересно.

– Ой-ой, – Драко картинно поморщился, однако его ухмылка стала еще шире. – Рано или поздно ты согласишься, – он снова подмигнул. – Я видел, что недавно пришла Мириам, отец. Пойду узнаю, не хочет ли она поиграть. Грейнджер, – он кивнул ей на прощание и ушел.

Ошарашенная Гермиона смотрела ему вслед. Он хотел устроить с ней сессию? В какую альтернативную вселенную она попала?

– Простите моего сына, мисс Грейнджер, – протянул Люциус. От звука его голоса между ее бедрами встрепенулось желание. Он усмехнулся, когда она едва заметно переступила ногами от возбуждения. – Мальчик так и не научился хорошим манерам. Этого не достает многим из вашего поколения.

Гермиона склонила голову, чувствуя себя оскорбленной, и уже открыла было рот, чтобы высказать ему все, но спохватилась. Люциус наблюдал за ней, и на его лице застыло ожидание. Этот ублюдок ее испытывает! Она медленно открыла рот, наслаждаясь огоньком, вспыхнувшим в его глазах.

– Как нехорошо, Господин Люциус, – хрипло сказала она, понизив голос до шепота. – Пытаетесь поймать меня в минуту слабости? Вы ведь прекрасно знаете, как действует на меня общение с Драко, сэр, – она старалась говорить мягко и быть милой. – Попытка воспользоваться этим может считаться преднамеренной подставой, чтобы заставить меня совершить ошибку, – она выпятила бедро и уперла в него руку, надув нижнюю губу. – Вы же не хотите, чтобы я ошиблась… сэр? – Гермиона посмотрела на него взглядом из-под ресниц, удовлетворенно заметив, как он тяжело сглотнул.

– Я думаю, вероятность того, что ты ошибешься в общении с кем-либо, уменьшается с каждой проведенной тобой в клубе минутой, куколка, – ласково сказал Люциус.

– Спасибо, сэр, – соблазнительно прошептала она. – Для меня много значит услышать такое от вас, – Гермиона наслаждалась их маленькой игрой.

– Гермиона, – позвал Итан, подошедший сзади вместе с Розой. – Мне очень жаль, но Майкл передумал брать нижнюю. Он считает, что ему стоит поработать с кем-то, у кого больше опыта, чем у тебя. Он просил передать, что ты восхитительна. Он переживал, как будет проводить сессии с тобой, учитывая то, кем ты являешься.

Люциус слегка нахмурился, заметив, как Гермиона изменилась в лице: на нем появилось выражение неуверенности. 

– Он даже не захотел поговорить со мной? – тихо спросила она. 

Итан на мгновение смутился и переглянулся с Малфоем. 

– Нет, Куколка, мне очень жаль.

– Гермиона, – мягко проговорил Люциус. – Ты не сделала ни единой ошибки, ты слишком строга к себе.

Гермиона сама не понимала, почему это ее так расстроило. Майкл ее даже особо не заинтересовал. Он был слишком маленького роста на ее вкус, и ее напрягало то, что он сам только недавно закончил обучение и еще не имел опыта с нижними. Это казалось эгоизмом, но ей всего лишь хотелось быть желанной.

– Да, сэр, – пробормотала она. – Спасибо, что сказали это.

Роза шагнула к ней и обняла за плечи. 

– Не думай об этом, Гермиона. Я сама не с первого раза нашла подходящего Доминанта.

Гермиона заглянула ей в глаза и нерешительно улыбнулась.

– Спасибо, Роза. Уверена, я найду кого-нибудь.

Люциус поднял бровь и прочистил горло, и Гермиона почувствовала, что краснеет. Она снова задумалась, не стоит ли ей просто согласиться на обучение у него. 

– Я знаю, что ваше предложение еще в силе, сэр, – мягко сказала она. – И я ценю это. Я не знаю, почему меня расстроило то, что Господин Майкл мной не заинтересовался: он сам новичок, и мне вряд ли было бы комфортно с кем-то не слишком опытным.

Люциус кивнул, а Итан сказал:

– Могу я дать тебе совет, Куколка? – он заметил, что Люциус как-то странно на него посмотрел. – Тебе нравится, Люциус? Насколько я понимаю, это ты дал ей это прозвище, сказав, что она похожа на фарфоровую куклу. Мы с Розой решили, что будет забавно называть ее Куколкой из подземелий.

Люциус задумчиво потер пальцем губы, подперев локоть рукой. Улыбнувшись, он кивнул.

– Ей идет это прозвище. Тебе нравится, Куколка? – спросил он.

– Да, – покраснев, ответила Гермиона.

– Возвращаясь к моему совету, – продолжил Итан, – тебе не обязательно называть каждого Доминанта Господином, – мягко сказал он. – Господин Снейп и Господин Люциус – владельцы клуба, и они носят этот титул из уважения. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты звала меня Итаном, и я уверен, что Роза не будет возражать. Я ее Господин. Это звание я получил благодаря тому, что сумел завоевать ее доверие. Кроме того, совершенно невозможно распознать, кто является Верхним, а кто нижним, пока тебе не скажут. Подожди, пока вас не представят или вежливо представься сама. Спроси, как люди хотят, чтобы к ним обращались. Большинству Верхних все равно, главное, не забывать об уважении. Когда ты найдешь своего Господина, и у вас с ним образуется связь, ты лучше поймешь значение этого звания. У тебя остались какие-либо вопросы?

– Нет, сэр, – с улыбкой ответила Гермиона. – Спасибо за разъяснение.

– Не за что, – Итан улыбнулся в ответ, сцепив руки за спиной. – Мы с Розой собираемся домой. Я понимаю, что еще рано, но мы немного устали после медового месяца. Ты, конечно же, можешь остаться, но мы будем рады проводить тебя к точке трансгрессии, если захочешь уйти.

Гермиона покосилась на Люциуса. Ей совсем не хотелось пока уходить, но также не хотелось оставаться тут одной. Она поколебалась мгновение, не зная, что ответить.

– Боюсь, у меня назначена встреча, мисс Грейнджер, – неуверенно сказал Люциус после неловкой паузы. – Я бы с удовольствием составил тебе компанию этим вечером, если бы знал, что ты будешь одна. Мне действительно жаль.

– О, не стоит, сэр, – машинально ответила Гермиона, пытаясь подавить непростительный приступ зависти, охвативший ее. Она надеялась, что у нее получилось скрыть разочарование. – Я все прекрасно понимаю. На самом деле, у меня тоже была тяжелая неделя, – она повернулась к Итану и улыбнулась. – Я пойду с вами, Итан… Роза. Спасибо за предложение. 

– Спокойной ночи, Господин Люциус, – вежливо сказала Роза, улыбнувшись ему. Итан пожал ему руку.

– Я действительно хотел бы, чтобы у меня не было этой договоренности, Куколка, – с сожалением сказал Люциус, беря руку Гермионы. Он поцеловал костяшки ее пальцев и стиснул зубы, когда она вздрогнула от прикосновения. _«Черт возьми, мне стоило просто сказать той девушке, что я передумал»._

– Желаю прекрасно провести вечер, Господин Люциус, – ее голос был не совсем резким, но и не таким теплым, как мгновение назад. Она… ревнует? Как интересно… и очаровательно.

– Спасибо, Куколка, – искренне поблагодарил он. – Мы увидимся завтра вечером?

– Да, я планирую прийти сюда завтра, – кивнула Гермиона.

– Замечательно, – он одарил ее улыбкой. – Спокойной ночи.

Он наблюдал, как она, сложив руки на животе, шла по залу, на пару шагов отстав от Итана и Розы. Ему ужасно не нравилось то, насколько неуверенной в себе она снова выглядела. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он понял, что ему нужно поговорить со Снейпом. Люциус был уверен, что это именно он отпугнул этого Майкла. И хотя он втайне восхищался упорством своего друга, он знал, что тот не собирается обучать Грейнджер сам. Снейпу нужно отступить и позволить ей найти кого-то, кто захочет взять ее в ученицы. Если он будет отпугивать каждого Доминанта, кто проявит к ней интерес, она окажется в опасной ситуации. У Грейнджер явно возник некий ажиотаж, который испытывает любая новенькая нижняя. Люциус не хотел бы, чтобы она нажила себе проблем. Он понимал ее возбуждение и желание самоутвердиться, но из-за этого она может попасть в беду. Особенно если сюда примешиваются ревность и разочарование.

Люциус решил сказать Снейпу, чтобы тот отступил. Также он собирался поспрашивать, не захочет ли кто-то из тех, кому он доверяет, взять нижнюю на обучение. Он хотел помочь Итану найти для нее Верхнего. В глубине души он надеялся, что она передумает и согласится на его предложение, но он уважал ее решение приобрести чуть больше опыта. 

Он скользнул взглядом по толпе в поисках своего лучшего друга. Спустя какое-то время он заметил его черную мантию на лестнице и двинулся следом. Люциус шел за ним на некотором расстоянии и с облегчением понял, что тот направляется к своему кабинету. Там будет гораздо проще поговорить с ним наедине. В клубе все прибавлялось народу, и бар был переполнен, так что Люциусу пришлось, извиняясь, пробиваться свозь толпу разномастно одетых мужчин и женщин. Наконец он постучал в дверь кабинета Снейпа.

– Войдите.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – конфликтовать со Снейпом всегда было делом рискованным, хотя за все годы Люциус делал это не раз. Однако конфликтовать со Снейпом из-за женщины… хм. Скажем так, это было совсем не тем, чем ему хотелось заниматься.

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, сцепив пальцы в замок и подняв брови.

– Поговорить о чем?

– Думаю, ты сам знаешь, Снейп, – Люциус глубоко вздохнул и уселся в кожаное кресло у стола.

– Понятия не имею, – Снейп, ни на миг не изменившись в лице, взял перо и вернулся к своим бухгалтерским книгам.

– Это ты отвадил Майкла Макконнела от Грейнджер? – прямо спросил Люциус, зная, что это лучший способ общения с Северусом Снейпом.

Тот очень медленно отложил перо и поднял свои темные задумчивые глаза на сидящего перед ним Малфоя. 

– И зачем мне это? – усмехнулся он.

– Потому что ты хочешь ее, – просто ответил Люциус.

Снейп нахмурился, пытаясь придать своему лицу озадаченное выражение. Кого-то другого ему удалось бы ввести в заблуждение, но только не Люциуса. 

– Оставь эту чушь, Снейп, – рявкнул он. – Ты отвадил от нее Макконнела. Отлично. На самом деле, я целиком за: он совершенно ей не подходит. Но ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал с Грейнджер?

– Я ничего не делал с Грейнджер, – равнодушно ответил Северус, просматривая вчерашние отчеты.

– Не думаю, что это было намеренно, но у твоих действий есть определенные последствия, – Люциус почувствовал, что начинает закипать. – И ты лучше всех это знаешь.

Последовала долгая пауза, прежде чем Снейп наконец поднял глаза и огрызнулся:

– И что же я, по-твоему, _сделал_ с мисс Грейнджер? 

– Из-за тебя ее уверенность в себе была подорвана, когда ей сказали, что Макконнел передумал знакомиться с ней, понаблюдав за ней с другой женщиной. В ее _первый раз_ с другой женщиной.

Выражение лица Снейпа осталось равнодушным, он лишь слегка побледнел и не сказал ни слова.

– Мне кажется, мы считаем мисс Грейнджер слишком несокрушимой, – помолчав, продолжил Люциус. – Мы знаем ее как могущественную ведьму и влиятельного адвоката. Она сильная, смелая и не боится бороться за то, во что верит, – он вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу, а затем потер большим и указательным пальцами лоб. – Она доказала, что имеет естественную склонность к подчинению, что является для нас обоих весьма притягательным. Я знаю, что мисс Грейнджер может внушать страх, и с ней лучше не шутить в обычной жизни, но… Снейп, ведь нам с тобой прекрасно известно, что даже самые сильные люди, вступающие в мир БДСМ, могут быть ужасно неуверенными в своей сексуальности. Исходя из того немногого, чем она поделилась со мной о своем прошлом, я уверен, что за всей ее бравадой скрываются истинные эмоции. Она сексуальна и знает, что у нее красивое тело. Она выглядит уверенной в себе, но во время нашей сессии она не раз искала подтверждения, что я доволен ею. То, что она поведала мне о своих прошлых интимных отношениях, было ужасно. Уверен, что тебе она рассказала то же самое: я знаю, какие вопросы ты обычно задаешь. Три оргазма… черт побери… с кем вообще она спала?! 

Снейп согласно усмехнулся, но Люциус, едва переведя дух, продолжил:

– У нее нет уверенности в себе в том, что касается интимной жизни, Снейп. Она ищет твоего одобрения. Как и моего, и Итана, и я уверен, будет искать его у каждого Доминанта, с кем станет общаться. Ее уверенность нужно подпитывать, а не подрывать на корню. Она вовсе не дерзкая и не самоуверенная. Она не та Гермиона Грейнджер, какую мы с знаем с войны.

Люциус снова замолчал, подбирая слова.

– Я не знаю, что произошло между вами двумя, и не хочу знать, – он подался вперед в своем кресле, и на его лице была написана решимость. – Девочка хочет тебя. Не спрашивай меня, почему – я понятия не имею, черт побери, – тон его голоса оставался серьезным, но теперь в нем звучала ирония, показывающая, сколько трудностей доставил ему друг. – Если ты не собираешься выяснять, что происходит между вами, то, по крайней мере, окажи ей любезность и отвали, чтобы она сама могла понять, чего хочет. 

– А с чего вдруг ты возомнил себя блюстителем ее интересов? – ехидно сказал Снейп после короткой паузы в их разговоре. Между его бровями пролегла глубокая складка. Ему было неприятно, что Люциус вдруг так рьяно бросился ее защищать.

– Потому что я видел на ее лице смятение и боль сегодня, когда Итан сказал ей, что Макконнел передумал знакомиться с ней, – Люциус снова откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу, заметив, как Снейп слегка поморщился.

После неловкого молчания Снейп коротко кивнул.

– Твое беспокойство принято к сведению. Я ценю твою честность. Я найду что-нибудь, чтобы… отвлечься от мисс Грейнджер. Полагаю, вы с Итаном сможете помочь ей обрести то, что она ищет, без моего участия?

Люциус понял, что разговор окончен, и печально покачал головой. 

– Почему у меня такое чувство, что все сказанное мной только что влетело в одно ухо и вылетело из другого, мой старый друг?

– Возможно, потому что ты всегда был слишком впечатлительным, Малфой, – ответил Снейп, раздраженным взмахом руки показывая, что он свободен. – Спокойной ночи.

Люциус встал и сделал несколько шагов к двери. 

– Я серьезно, Северус. Девушка очень уязвима. Возьми на себя ответственность за нее или отступи. 

– Я услышал тебя, Люциус, – голос Снейпа прозвучал довольно холодно. – Спокойной ночи, – повторил он.

Люциус ушел, не сказав больше ни слова.

***

Следующим вечером Гермиона отправилась в «Подземелья» и решила не искать никого из своих знакомых. Она хотела просто понаблюдать за происходящим без того, чтобы соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям или подчиняться чужим прихотям.

На ней было простое коктейльное платье сливового цвета, которое она уже не раз надевала за последние несколько лет. Оно было с короткими рукавами, а треугольный вырез открывал плечи. Особенностью платья являлся подол, который спереди был чуть выше колен, а сзади – чуть ниже. На Гермионе были черные шелковые чулки с поясом и черные кружевные трусики. Лифчик она опять не надела. Она подбирала наряд на вечер тщательно, стараясь, чтобы он был простым, элегантным и не слишком откровенным. Она не хотела привлекать к себе внимание.

Скрыть свою личность даже от знакомых оказалось немного труднее, учитывая, насколько узнаваемыми были ее непослушные волосы. Она потратила много времени, чтобы сделать локоны гладкими, а затем обернула косу вокруг головы и уложила свободные прядки в центре. 

Уже перевалило за одиннадцать вечера, когда она прибыла в клуб и, убедившись, что ее маска на месте, прошла мимо бара и направилась прямиком в подвал. Народу в «Подземельях» сегодня было больше, чем она когда-либо видела здесь. Очевидно, сегодня был вечер выступлений. Вокруг сцены собралась толпа, а две маленькие ниши, которые она не заметила в свои прошлые визиты, были освещены и полны людей. В одной несколько человек были заняты шибари, а в другой – шла демонстрация порки. Однако самая большая толпа была перед сценой, и Гермиона двинулась туда. 

Вдруг основное освещение потускнело, а на сцене мягко зажглись огни, окутывая ее сиянием. По всей видимости, Гермиона пришла как раз к выступлению, и ее охватило волнение. Ей не терпелось посмотреть представление. Сцена была устроена так, чтобы зрители могли стоять вокруг нее. Там на коленях лицом к толпе стояла красивая рыжеволосая девушка. Ее осанка была безупречной. Руки лежали ладонями вверх, голова была опущена, а взгляд устремлен в пол. Ее яркие рыжие волосы были заплетены в косу, спускавшуюся до середины спины. Гермиона предположила, что девушке было примерно тридцать три-тридцать пять лет. Ее фигура казалась идеалом: она была не слишком худой и не слишком полной. По сравнению с ней Гермиона ощущала себя тростинкой.

В глубине сцены мелькнуло что-то черное, и Гермиона ахнула, когда на ней показался Северус Снейп. Она тут же начала пробираться ближе.

Темные волосы Снейпа, непроницаемый взгляд и извечная черная одежда вкупе с завораживающим голосом придавали его облику таинственности. Если судить по гулу, прошедшему по толпе, так считали многие нижние. Однако на сцене он не просто производил яркое впечатление: зал полностью принадлежал ему, и он прекрасно знал об этом.

Все взгляды устремились на сцену, когда он начал кружить вокруг девушки, стоящей на коленях у его ног. На нее падал мягкий луч прожектора, и ее бледная кожа практически светилась, составляя яркий контраст с темной фигурой Снейпа, ходящего по кругу. Свет и тьма, добро и зло, нижняя и… Доминант. Позади них на столе лежали инструменты. Гермиона видела несколько тростей разного размера, флоггер, веревку и пару зажженных свечей. 

Снейп что-то говорил девушке, но Гермиона не слышала ни слова. Он выглядел… почти опасно. Хотя это была «контролируемая» опасность. Казалось, он всматривался в толпу, его лицо было жестким, мышцы напряжены от предвкушения. Их глаза на мгновение встретились, и взгляд ее бывшего профессора задержался на ней, но затем он равнодушно отвернулся и продолжил разговор с нижней. На нем были черные слаксы, неизменные ботинки из драконьей кожи и рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Несколько верхних пуговиц были расстегнуты, обнажая темные волоски на груди, ярко выделяющиеся на фоне алебастровой кожи. Гермиона с трудом оторвала взгляд от его загадочного образа, чтобы рассмотреть девушку рядом с ним.

Снейп заговорил, и в зале наступила полнейшая тишина. Его слова привлекли внимание Гермионы. 

– Бритт, сегодня в целях демонстрации ты будешь обращаться ко мне «Господин». 

Сердце Гермионы пропустило удар, а внутри вспыхнула злость. Она сразу же поняла, что ревнует. И ревность только возросла, когда Снейп остановился позади Бритт и нежно погладил ее волосы. Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он внезапно потянул Бритт за косу, заставив запрокинуть голову. В этой позе стало понятно, насколько она гибкая: ее спина невероятно выгнулась, и она встретилась взглядом со Снейпом, все еще стоящим сзади нее. Явно довольный, Снейп коснулся ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони, а затем снова погладил ее по голове, словно она была кошкой. Судя по ее реакции на его прикосновение, можно было подумать, что она и впрямь замурлыкала.

Гермиона стиснула зубы, но продолжала рассматривать девушку. Теперь, стоя ближе к сцене, она поняла, что Бритт не просто красива – ее лицо было прекрасно: идеальный овал, подчеркнутый высокими скулами и большими глазами, обрамленными густыми ресницами. Цвет ее глаз было не разобрать: он казался то голубым, то зеленым. На ее лице было написано спокойствие, холодность и собранность, даже когда Снейп заставил ее вот так изогнуться. Гермиона знала, что, если бы это она сейчас была на сцене, то дрожала бы как осиновый лист.

– Бритт, каковы твои стоп-слова на сегодня? – рокочущий баритон Снейпа прервал течение мыслей Гермионы. Ее глаза не отрывались от него, в то время как он смотрел только на Бритт. Он подтолкнул ее в прежнюю позу и подошел к ней сбоку.

– «Желтый» и «красный», Господин.

_«Мерлин, у нее даже голос красивый»._ Он звучал мягко и женственно, но имел хриплые нотки.

Северус посмотрел в толпу и проговорил: 

– Для лучшего понимания наших зрителей сегодня я хочу, чтобы ты также использовала «зеленый», – его взгляд снова остановился на Гермионе, и она разозлилась. Она была почти уверена, что он узнал ее. Последнее сказанное им было для нее? _«Для лучшего понимания наших зрителей»?_ Она начала закипать. Ее взгляд снова вернулся к Бритт, которая теперь находилась справа от него.

– Назови мне еще раз свои стоп-слова.

– Да, Господин. Мои стоп-слова: «зеленый» – продолжать, «желтый» – внимание, «красный» - остановка. 

– Бритт, скажи мне, почему мы здесь сегодня вечером? – Снейп снова скользнул взглядом по толпе, вглядываясь в новые лица людей, вошедших в зал. Гермиона посмотрела туда же и вздрогнула, поняв, что оба Малфоя стоят ровно напротив нее по другую сторону сцены. Драко поймал ее взгляд и ухмыльнулся.

Губы Гермионы сжались в тонкую линию. Похоже, вся ее продуманная маскировка не сработала.

– Господин, эта нижняя заговорила без разрешения и обращалась неуважительно во время сессии на этой неделе. Эта нижняя находится здесь, чтобы получить наказание. 

_«Публичное наказание за разговоры без разрешения?»_ Гермионе показалось, что это немного чересчур. 

– Очень хорошо, Бритт. А теперь скажи мне, почему мы сегодня на сцене, а не в отдельной комнате?

Гермионе показалось, что Снейп обладает сверхъестественной способностью читать ее мысли. Она подняла глаза и увидела, что Люциус внимательно наблюдает за ней, слегка нахмурившись. Затем он повернулся к своему другу на сцене.

– Господин, публичное наказание расширит границы допустимого для этой нижней. Она и раньше выступала с Господином на сцене, но это не включало наказание.

Гермиона почувствовала еще один укол ревности и возненавидела себя за это. Значит, это не первый раз, когда они выступают вместе. Она еще крепче стиснула зубы.

Продолжая смотреть в толпу, Снейп поднял руку, и из-за его спины вылетела трость и прыгнула ему в ладонь. Несколько человек тихонько охнули, в том числе Гермиона. Его демонстрация владения беспалочковой магией была сама по себе впечатляющей.

Не обращая внимания на реакцию публики, Снейп снова перевел взгляд на слегка дрожащую нижнюю рядом с собой. Уголки его губ приподнялись, выдавая удовольствие от ее реакции. Его низкий голос звучал тихо, но все равно разносился по залу. 

– Бритт, пожалуйста, встань и подойди к скамье в центре сцены.

Гермиона обхватила себя руками в защитном жесте. Может быть, ей лучше не смотреть? В ее душе росла зависть. Ей совсем не хотелось наблюдать за Снейпом с другой девушкой. Конечно, она знала, что у него бывают другие, он ясно дал это понять. Но после того, что между ними произошло тогда, она была не уверена, что хочет увидеть это своими глазами.

Держа трость в левой руке, он протянул правую Бритт ладонью вверх. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом, вложив свою левую руку в его. Когда она встала, у Гермионы упало сердце.

Бритт была очень высокой и выглядела изысканно элегантной. У нее была идеальная светлая кожа, выступающие ключицы и округлые груди с бледно-розовыми сосками. Живот был не плоским, а слегка округлым, бедра широкими, а ноги – изящными и длинными. Гермионе трудно было определить ее рост с того места, где она стояла, но она предложила, что он составлял пять футов и семь-девять дюймов (сто семьдесят-сто семьдесят пять сантиметров, прим. переводчика).

Ощущение собственной неполноценности накрыло Гермиону, словно Дезиллюминационные чары, отчего в груди заныло. Она никогда не сможет сравниться с такой девушкой, как эта. И осознание того, что у Снейпа, по всей видимости, есть свой типаж женщин, совсем не помогало. Она прекрасно понимала, что Бритт выглядит очень-очень похожей на Лили Поттер. В горле образовался комок, и Гермиона ненавидела себя за такую реакцию. В чем, черт побери, заключается проблема? Снейп ведь ей не принадлежит. Будь он проклят за то, что заставил ее себя так чувствовать.

Ей очень хотелось послушаться внутреннего голоса, который говорил ей разворачиваться и бежать отсюда, но та ее часть, которой было очень любопытно понаблюдать за выступлением, заставила ее остаться. Помимо любопытства, она чувствовала возбуждение, которое передалось ей от публики.

Что-то шевельнулось в глубине ее души, какое-то чувство, которое она не смогла распознать. Как будто… _«Это просто смешно, Гермиона»._ Она покачала головой, но не смогла отделаться от мысли, будто Снейп делает это, чтобы что-то ей доказать.

Гермиона с растущим волнением наблюдала, как Бритт быстро приблизилась к скамейке и обошла ее так, чтобы оказаться лицом к толпе.

Снейп подошел к ней.

– Наклонись над скамьей так, чтобы твоя задница была в нужном положении, – приказал он. От тона его голоса по спине Гермионы побежали мурашки удовольствия.

Бритт наклонилась над скамейкой, выставив ягодицы на обозрение Доминанта, стоящего позади нее. Внезапно над помостом в центре появилось большое зеркало, позволяющее зрителям видеть ее задницу.

Теперь внимание Северуса было сосредоточено исключительно на Бритт, но Гермиона не сводила с него взгляда. Он снова начал кружить вокруг девушки, слегка постукивая тростью по ее ноге. Оказавшись слева от нее, он подошел ближе. Переложив трость в правую руку, левой он снова потянул ее за косу, заставив поднять голову и посмотреть в толпу.

Внимание зрителей разрывалось между ее лицом и задницей в зеркале. Взгляд Гермионы был прикован к Снейпу, ее дыхание участилось. Она понятия не имела, что Люциус Малфой наблюдает за ней с растущим беспокойством. Также она не видела и замешательство на лице Драко, смотрящего на отца.

Если бы она взглянула на Бритт, то увидела бы у той на лице смесь предвкушения, страха и возбуждения. Снейп легонько похлопал ее по ягодицам.

– Какой у нас цвет?

– Зеленый, Господин, – голос Бритт слегка дрожал. Снейп переложил трость обратно в левую руку, а правой легонько погладил ее ягодицы. Как только его рука прикоснулась к ней, ее веки затрепетали, а из груди вырвался тихий вздох. На этот раз ревность буквально взорвалась в груди Гермионы. Она опустила взгляд на пол сцены, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Ее сбило с толку то, как сильно ее это задело.

Красивый гипнотический голос Снейпа снова достиг ее ушей. 

– Восемь шлепков рукой для разогрева. Шестнадцать ударов тростью в качестве наказания, – после короткой паузы он спросил еще раз: – Какой цвет, девочка?

– Зеленый, Господин.

Почти сразу же последовал шлепок рукой. Гермиона испуганно подскочила, когда звук прокатился по залу, и снова подняла глаза. За первым шлепком тут же последовал второй и третий. Гермиона почувствовала, что ее сердцебиение ускорилось в десять раз: по сравнению с этим, «наказание», которое она получила от Снейпа в тот вечер, казалось ерундой. Удары продолжали быстро сыпаться, и она вздрогнула. Они ложились на разные участки ягодиц и в то место, где они переходили в бедра. После восьмого Снейп остановился и сделал шаг назад, оценивающе смотря на девушку.

Впервые с того момента, как Бритт встала, Гермиона взглянула ей в лицо. Оно покраснело, а лоб был сморщен. Она не издала ни звука, и Гермиона нехотя признала, что это поразительно. Сама она, скорее всего, кричала бы от силы этих шлепков. Она перевела взгляд на Снейпа. Его лицо выражало одобрение, и он знал, что его нижнюю это воодушевляет. Гермиона видела, насколько произошедшее порадовало его, и покрепче обняла себя руками, впившись ногтями себе в локти. Она посмотрела на Малфоев и удивилась, заметив, что Люциус пристально за ней наблюдает с настороженным выражением на лице, а Драко что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Она попыталась улыбнуться, хотя на самом деле ей хотелось разрыдаться. _«Почему это так меня задевает?»_

Снейп заговорил, и внимание Гермионы снова обратилось на сцену.

– Ты будешь считать и благодарить меня после каждого удара тростью. 

Глаза Гермионы расширились под маской.

Зрители не отрывали взглядов от зеркала, когда трость с громким стуком ударила Бритт по обеим ягодицам, заставив ее слегка вздрогнуть. Рука Гермионы взлетела к горлу от удивления, когда она увидела, как белая полоска на ягодицах Бритт стала ярко-красной буквально за секунду. Удар был сильным, но она не издала ни звука. Гермиону охватило смятение, когда Бритт недрогнувшим голосом объявила: 

– Один. Спасибо, Господин.

Еще один удар пришелся чуть ниже первого, и там быстро проявился второй след. 

– Два. Спасибо, Господин.

Наказание продолжалось, и Гермиона вздрагивала с каждым ударом. Внутри поднялось разочарование, когда она поняла, что никогда не сможет соответствовать высоким стандартам для такого выступления. Во всяком случае, не в ближайшее время. Было глупо полагать, что Снейп захочет ее. Конечно, она ему не нужна, когда у него есть такая девушка. Она почувствовала, как из-под маски выскользнула слеза, и мысленно выругалась. На мгновение она крепко зажмурилась, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Голос Бритт задрожал только после двенадцатого удара. Гермиона была уверена, что, будь она на ее месте, она уже давно рыдала бы. Каждый следующий удар был сильнее предыдущего, и на одном из последних трость издала в воздухе громкий свист перед тем, как приземлиться. Среди зрителей пробежали шепотки при виде того, насколько болезненное наказание приходилось выдерживать Бритт. Ее лицо покраснело, тело блестело от пота, а после четырнадцатого удара голос был едва слышен.

Чувствуя, как в ней поднимается уважение к Бритт, Гермиона с волнением наблюдала, как та собирает силы перед двумя последними ударами, о чем говорило то, как окреп ее голос, а в глазах появилась решимость. Однако по ее заднице было ясно видно, что ей пришлось вынести. В зеркале отчетливо виднелись распухшие красные следы. Гермиона не могла поверить, что на лице Бритт нет ни единой слезинки.

После последнего удара Бритт закрыла глаза и глубоко вздохнула, пока Снейп нежно поглаживал ее ягодицы. Уголки его губ были слегка приподняты, показывая зрителям, что он доволен. Большинству членов клуба было известно, что эти двое часто проводят вместе сессии, и это публичное представление только доказало, как хорошо они подходят друг другу. Гермиона не была дурой – она тоже это видела. Она опустила взгляд, чувствуя себя разбитой. Почему она ощущает себя побежденной, хотя даже не принимала участие в игре? _«Потому что ты считала, что ты в игре»._ Она обманывала саму себя. 

Она вздрогнула, почувствовав теплую руку у себя на пояснице, и, подняв глаза, увидела Люциуса Малфоя. Гермиона не желала видеть то сочувствие, что светилось в его взгляде, и ей была ненавистна мысль, что, судя по всему, он знал, что она чувствовала.

Голос Снейпа заставил ее снова обратить внимание на сцену. Он звучал успокаивающе и страстно.

– Я доволен тобой, моя девочка. Ты настолько порадовала меня, что заслужила награду. Ты можешь попросить меня о чем-то одном, и я исполню это, если сочту приемлемым.

Глаза Бритт оставались закрытыми, а на губах заиграла легкая улыбка.

– Пожалуйста, Господин. Пожалуйста, трахните меня.

Снейп отошел в сторону и наблюдал за ней, скрестив руки на груди. Трости нигде не было видно.

– Трахнуть тебя чем, девочка?

– Своим членом, Господин. Пожалуйста, трахните меня своим членом и заставьте меня кончить.

Гермиона замерла в шоке. Она определенно не хотела на это смотреть. Люциус напрягся позади нее, и она услышала его шепот на ухо:

– Давай уйдем отсюда, Куколка, – тихо сказал он. – Я вижу, что ты расстроена. 

Но по какой-то причине Гермиона не могла отвести взгляд от сцены и ничего ему не ответила.

Вместо этого она ждала ответа Снейпа. Он едва заметно поджал губы, и в ней вспыхнула надежда, что он откажется. Однако ее надежды были тут же разбиты. 

– Я исполню твое желание. Однако оргазма у тебя не будет.

В толпе раздались смешки, и лицо Бритт вытянулось. На удивление, Гермиона ощутила сочувствие к ней. Она вытерпела все это, и теперь ей даже не позволят кончить?

Северус не улыбался, но в его глазах горело удовольствие от страданий нижней.

– Ах, Бритт, я же сказал, что исполню лишь одно твое желание. Ты озвучила два. Я трахну тебя членом, и ты будешь наслаждаться этим, – он помедлил, намеренно выискивая глазами Гермиону, и поднял бровь, глядя на нее. – Возможно, в следующий раз ты не совершишь подобной ошибки… свойственной новичку. 

От лица Гермионы отлила вся краска, а колени задрожали. Она смутно расслышала, как Люциус тихонько выругался себе под нос, и рука, лежащая у нее спине, обняла ее за талию для поддержки. 

Послание Снейпа было абсолютно ясным: он не хотел ее. Он презирал ее неопытность. То, что между ними произошло, не имело для него никакого значения. Она почувствовала, как задрожали губы, и сжала челюсти, чтобы сдержать полный боли всхлип. Она не отвела от него взгляд, чтобы не дать ему понять, насколько он задел ее. Он снова обратил свое внимание на девушку рядом с ним на сцене.

На лице Бритт не отразилось никаких эмоций, лишь слегка вздулась венка на лбу, что ясно выражало ее разочарование – и, вероятно, унижение.

Гермиона отвела глаза, когда Снейп быстро встал позади Бритт и расстегнул брюки. Зеркало исчезло, открыв зрителям вид сбоку или спереди – в зависимости от того, где они стояли. Северус провел пальцами по промежности Бритт, погладив влажные складки, а затем вытащил твердый член. Он держался так, чтобы толпе было ничего не видно, но Гермиона и не желала смотреть. Ей достаточно было слышать.

Он приставил член к отверстию Бритт и быстро вошел, вырвав из нее отчаянный стон. Его рот слегка приоткрылся, и он замер ненадолго, после чего вышел и снова скользнул внутрь. Когда его движения ускорились и стали жестче, Бритт начала стонать с каждым толчком. Гермиона уткнулась лицом в плечо Люциуса. Она чувствовала себя ужасно из-за того, что это настолько ее расстроило и что Люциус стал свидетелем ее страданий. Однако она была благодарна ему за доброту.

После долгих мучительных минут внезапно наступила тишина, и Гермиона решилась посмотреть на сцену. Снейп не издал ни звука, но все еще стоял позади Бритт, по всей видимости, закончив. Бритт тихонько всхлипнула, когда он вышел, очевидно, оставив ее перевозбужденной. Сцена погрузилась в темноту, и публика разразилась восторженными аплодисментами.

Гермиона повернулась к Люциусу.

– Что ж, это было впечатляюще, – тихо сказала она, радуясь, что голос не выдал ее эмоций.

– Куколка, – мягко проговорил он, и она вздрогнула от сочувствия, прозвучавшего в его голосе. Шум толпы вокруг них усилился.

– Все в порядке, – тут же ответила она, заставив себя улыбнуться. – Послушайте, я знала, что он не хочет меня. Наверное, я все еще надеялась, что он передумает, – она была рада, обнаружив, что полностью владеет собой. – Мне вдруг показалось, что он пытается мне что-то доказать там, на сцене. Глупо, ведь правда? – она вполне убедительно усмехнулась.

Люциус посмотрел на девушку, которая разыгрывала весьма убедительное представление, полное фальшивой бравады. Ему стоило огромных усилий сдержать ярость, которую он испытывал по отношению к своему другу. Грейнджер понятия не имела, что Снейп и впрямь пытался ей кое-что доказать. И это после их разговора вчера вечером, черт бы его побрал!

Однако у Люциуса были свои планы, которые должны были помешать тем играм разума, что затеял Снейп. И они будут приведены в действие через… _три… два… один… начали!_

– Эй, Грейнджер! – Драко обнял Гермиону за плечи, и Люциус едва сдержал смешок, когда ее взгляд за считанные миллисекунды превратился из решительного в ледяной. 

– Малфой, – язвительно протянула она, стряхивая его руку.

– Что ж, это было горячо. Я завелся, – он подмигнул ей и ухмыльнулся отцу. – Давай устроим сессию сегодня?

Драко, веселясь, наблюдал, как Гермиона сморщила нос. 

– Нет, спасибо, – просто ответила она. Люциус не мог не отметить: она была вежлива. 

Драко как никто вызывал в ней глубочайшее отвращение, но она сумела заставить свой голос звучать так, чтобы в нем не было слышно презрение. Он знал, что это далось ей непросто.

Драко начал сыпать своими извечными безобидными и игривыми шуточками, как делал всегда, когда флиртовал с женщинами, а Люциус оглядел зал. В его глазах зажегся огонек триумфа, когда он заметил Снейпа, пробирающегося сквозь толпу. _«Второй акт»_ , – подумал Люциус. Гермиона, стоящая между ним самим и Драко, была не видна Снейпу, и тот, сам того не зная, направлялся прямо к ней. 

Люциус легонько ущипнул Драко за локоть, когда Снейп подошел достаточно близко, чтобы услышать разговор.

– Ну же, Грейнджер, – ласково сказал Драко. – Давай попробуем. У нас с тобой получится яркая, динамичная сессия. Спорим, я смогу довести тебя до оргазма минимум пять раз. 

Люциус, не скрываясь, усмехнулся на это самонадеянное заявление, так что Гермиона посмотрела на него, прежде чем ответить Драко. Она застыла, увидев Снейпа, и в голове против воли всплыла картинка, как он берет красивую рыжеволосую нижнюю сзади. Ревность тут же взяла верх над здравым смыслом. Люциус ухмыльнулся про себя: он почти наверняка знал, что творится у нее в голове. _«А вот и развязка»_ , – подумал он. 

В глазах Гермионы вспыхнула решимость. 

– Знаешь что, Драко, – вежливо сказала она. – Я _с радостью_ соглашусь на сессию с тобой, – она не отрывала взгляд от Снейпа и ощутила удовлетворение, когда его лицо заметно потемнело.

– Чудесно! – сказал Драко, сделав вид, что не замечает этого обмена взглядами, и широко улыбнулся отцу. – Пойдем наверх, я знаю, что нам нужно!

Не удостоив Снейпа и Люциуса пожеланием спокойной ночи, Гермиона позволила Малфою взять ее за руку, переплетя пальцы, и потащить сквозь толпу. Не удержавшись, она еще раз бросила взгляд через плечо на Снейпа и ощутила в душе злорадство, увидев на его лице гнев из-за того, что она так охотно пошла с Драко. Затем, отвернувшись, она оставила его позади.

Однако буквально через пять минут ее охватило тревожное предчувствие. О чем, черт побери, она думала? Драко Малфой?! Повернувшись и увидев выражение ее лица, он рассмеялся.

– Мерлин! Грейнджер, не собираюсь я тебя убивать, – усмехнулся он. – Успокойся уже. 

Она закусила губу, а он потянул ее за собой в одну из многочисленных комнат в длинном коридоре. Она испуганно охнула.

Люциус показал ей несколько комнат на верхнем этаже, но не все. Поэтому, когда Драко затащил ее в одну из них, она совершенно не ожидала, что та изнутри будет выглядеть как Запретный Лес. Малфой отпустил ее руку и посмотрел на нее, в его глазах плясали чертенята. Гермиона ошеломленно озиралась по сторонам.

– Круто, да? – спросил он. Мерлиновы панталоны, Рождество для него наступило пораньше. Он не мог поверить, что у него сейчас будет сессия с Грейнджер. С тех пор как он стал свидетелем ее отваги перед Визенгамотом в Министерстве, он одним глазом следил за этой энергичной влиятельной девушкой с миниатюрным телом, затянутым в сексуальные деловые костюмчики. Не раз он дрочил на свои фантазии о том, как она будет доминировать над ним. Однако прошлым вечером он узнал, что она нижняя… черт побери. Да начнется же игра. Он и правда надеялся, что Грейнджер согласится на сессию с ним… по крайней мере, его отец считал именно так. 

И как же удачно все обернулось сегодня вечером, когда Люциус попросил его помочь устроить небольшое представление, чтобы выбить из колеи Снейпа. Драко мысленно покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, с чего вдруг отец решил, что их сессия с Грейнджер выбесит крестного, но прямо сейчас он не собирался думать о Снейпе.

– Итак… Грейнджер, – сказал он, и ухмылка не сходила с его лица. – Ты когда-нибудь хотела попробовать игровое изнасилование?

Он увидел, как она замерла, и ее взгляд взметнулся к нему. Он чуть не кончил в штаны, наблюдая, как загорелись возбуждением ее глаза. Он самонадеянно не стал ждать ее ответа.

– Никаких заклинаний, способных причинить умышленный вред, – приказал он. – Стоп-слова?

– Пусть будут просто «желтый» и «красный», – беспечно ответила Гермиона, хотя сердце ее забилось быстрее. Она пожалела, что согласилась на сессию с ним в тот миг, как они вышли из подвала. Она понимала, что сделала это, только чтобы заставить Снейпа ревновать, – если это вообще было возможно. Это было уловкой, и Гермиона осознавала, что все может обернуться катастрофой. Однако в тот миг, когда Драко предложил ей ролевую игру, она ощутила, что разочарование и тревога в душе уступили место предвкушению и возбуждению. Это было ее давней фантазией, которая появилась у нее еще до того, как она открыла для себя мир БДСМ.

– Прекрасно, – Драко начал наступать на нее, и ее глаза слегка расширились. – Ну что, Грейнджер, давай немного поиграем?

Она посмотрела в его глаза, и ее дыхание участилось. Драко выглядел великолепно. И хотя ей была не слишком важна внешность, все же это сыграло свою роль в данной ситуации. Нет, ей по-прежнему не нравился Малфой, но он был прав: в таких играх их извечное противостояние только помогает разжечь пламя возбуждения. Как он там сказал? Яркая и динамичная сессия. _«О… да»_ , – мысленно протянула Гермиона, чувствуя, как заводится. Жаль, что ее платье, скорее всего, будет испорчено… но в данный момент ей было все равно.

По тому, как Грейнджер скрестила руки на груди, нацепив на лицо маску отвращения, Драко понял, что она вошла в роль быстрее, чем он надеялся. Его воодушевляло то, как она дрожала от возбуждения и как горели ее глаза. 

– Если хочешь трахнуть меня, Малфой, тебе придется меня заставить.

– Ну что ж… – лениво протянул он. – Тогда беги и прячься. Отказов я не приму.


	8. Глава 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

_– Если хочешь трахнуть меня, Малфой, тебе придется меня заставить._

_– Ну что ж… – лениво протянул он. – Тогда беги и прячься. Отказов я не приму._

Драко внимательным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как Гермиона снимает маску и прячет ее в карман платья. Ему не хотелось, чтобы ее лицо было закрыто. Не успел он опомниться, как она скинула свои туфли на высоких каблуках, развернулась и бросилась в лес. _«М-м»._ Он наклонил голову, разглядывая ее задницу, и улыбнулся, когда Гермиона скрылась за деревьями. Он даст ей небольшую фору. Она такая миниатюрная… какое веселье, если все закончится слишком быстро?

Его член уже затвердел, и Драко поправил его, а затем ленивым шагом сам двинулся к лесу. Грейнджер умная ведьма, поэтому он был настороже, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам и сжимая в руке палочку. 

– Ты не спрячешься от меня, Грейнджер, – усмехнувшись, крикнул он. – Я знаю это место как свои пять пальцев.

Краем глаза он заметил, как шевельнулись кусты, но не повернулся в ту сторону. Он не знал, попытается ли она напасть или будет просто прятаться от него. В любом случае, ему стоит быть начеку. Грейнджер, вероятно, самая умная девушка, с которой он когда-либо проводил подобную сессию.

Вдруг из ниоткуда в него полетел золотистый луч, и Малфой пригнулся, на миллиметр избежав заклинания Конфундус. _«Хитрая маленькая сучка!»_ Драко сжал зубы и, быстро вскочив, метнулся к кустам, где заметил движение несколько секунд назад. 

– Кто не спрятался, я не виноват, – протянул он своим звучным голосом.

Слева мелькнуло фиолетовое платье, и он бросился туда. Его сердце возбужденно заколотилось. Гермиона вскрикнула.

– Черт! – прошипела она, и Драко не сдержал усмешку.

– В чем дело, Грейнджер? – он лениво взмахнул палочкой, посылая в нее Заклятие ватных ног, и удивился, когда она на бегу сумела отразить его. – Да ладно тебе, крошка! – крикнул он. – Давай повеселимся! – на его лице появилась глупая улыбка, когда Гермиона нырнула под ветки деревьев. Черт, она слишком быстрая.

– И не мечтай, Малфой! – крикнула она в ответ, бросая в него неизвестное проклятие. Драко отразил его и швырнул в нее еще одно Заклятие ватных ног, от которого она отпрыгнула, а затем скрылась за следующим деревом.

Быстро сообразив, что делать, он развернулся и обошел это дерево с другой стороны. Его расчет оказался верным: Гермиона врезалась ему в грудь.

– Попалась! – победно воскликнул он, и Грейнджер взвизгнула от неожиданности. Встретившись с ним взглядом, она рванулась, но он крепко держал ее за плечи.

Драко понял, что она в хорошей физической форме. Она попыталась вывернуться, и он почти упустил ее, но смог развернуть и прижать к себе, зафиксировав руки. 

– Черт побери, как же сладко будет… трахнуть тебя, – хрипло выдохнул он ей на ухо, уткнувшись носом в чувствительно местечко возле мочки. Прикусив ее шею сзади, он лизнул кожу, пробуя на вкус, как вдруг его ногу пронзила жгучая боль.

– Черт! – взревел он. Сквозь выступившие на глазах слезы он увидел, как Гермиона, споткнувшись, отскочила от него. Драко мгновенно взял себя в руки, направил на нее палочку и произнес заклинание, от которого подол ее платья рвануло назад. Она рухнула на землю, удивленно вскрикнув, и разразилась ругательствами.

Он осторожно подошел к ней, все еще держа палочку наизготовку. 

– Это был хитрый ход, Грейнджер, – тихо и угрожающе сказал он. – Сделаешь так еще раз и очень пожалеешь, – его позабавил ответный взгляд, который она бросила на него, в то время как заклинание по-прежнему удерживало подол ее платья у земли.

– Пошел ты, Малфой, – выдавила она. Схватив ее за волосы на затылке, он резко дернул, заставив ее запрокинуть голову. Гермиона охнула от боли и схватила его за запястье. Но Драко лишь усилил хватку и снова потянул за волосы, опустившись на корточки рядом. Другая рука Гермионы дернулась, но он легко перехватил ее.

– Нет уж, сначала я тебя трахну, милая, – усмехнулся он. 

Сердце Гермионы заколотилось втрое быстрее. Драко с такой силой вцепился ей в волосы, что голова разрывалась от боли. «Сражайся!» – билось у нее в голове. Оттолкнувшись от удерживающей ее руки, она извернулась и попыталась ударить его коленом в живот. 

– Ну-ну, Грейнджер, – голосом маньяка промурлыкал Малфой и коснулся губами ее болезненно изогнутой шеи. Она ахнула, чувствуя, как трусики пропитываются смазкой. Он укусил ее за местечко, где шея переходит в плечо, и она вскрикнула и другим коленом сильно ударила его по бедру. Драко взвыл от боли, выпустив ее руку и волосы, и Гермиона поднялась на колени. С громким треском она оторвала подол платья, освободив его от удерживающего заклинания. 

Вскочив на ноги, она снова упала на колени, уперевшись руками в землю, когда Малфой схватил ее за лодыжку. Лесная подстилка оцарапала ее, но Гермиона наугад ударила Драко второй ногой и с удовлетворением услышала, что удар достиг цели. Малфой разразился потоком ругательств, и она оскалилась в улыбке, как дикая кошка. Снова вскочив, она бросилась бежать и решилась оглянуться только через несколько метров. Поняв, что Драко практически наступает ей на пятки, она вскрикнула и припустила быстрее. Бежать в шелковых чулках определенно было неудобно: от них уже наверняка ничего не осталось.

Гермиона снова вскрикнула, когда сильные руки Драко схватили ее за талию, оторвав от земли, и задрыгала ногами в воздухе. Скользнув руками выше, он применил против нее двойной нельсон*(1), обхватив ее плечи и нажав ладонями на затылок. Гермиона тут же опустила руки, заставив его удивленно хмыкнуть, однако у нее не хватило сил вырваться из захвата. Вместо этого она резко оттолкнулась от земли ногами, запрокинув голову назад, в надежде ударить его в лицо и опрокинуть.

Драко сумел уклониться от удара, но она все-таки заставила его потерять равновесие, навалившись на него всем телом. К сожалению, даже упав, он не ослабил хватку, а тут же перекатился так, чтобы Гермиона оказалась на животе. Быстро подтянув ноги, он сел ей на задницу.

– Нет! – воскликнула она, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Она почувствовала, как ей в ягодицы упирается его твердый член и почти застонала вслух от желания. Это было так возбуждающе… и весело. Очень весело.

– О да, мисс Грейнджер, – прорычал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда она потерлась своей восхитительной попкой о его пульсирующий член. Одной рукой он надавил ей на спину между лопатками и ухмыльнулся, когда она застонала от боли. Стоило ему потянуться, чтобы расстегнуть ремень, как Гермиона попыталась перекатиться, и он с трудом удержался на ней. 

– Сейчас, подожди, Грейнджер, – выдохнул он ей в шею. Она почувствовала его горячее дыхание у своего уха и задрожала от удовольствия. Ощущать его тяжелое мускулистое тело на своем было очень волнующе.

Однако Гермиона пока не собиралась сдаваться. Придерживая ее одной рукой, второй Малфой продолжил расстегивать штаны, и в этот момент она дернулась, заставив его застонать от боли. Почувствовав свободу, она уперлась руками в землю, собираясь отползти, а затем встать на ноги. Но Драко тут же перевернул ее обратно, и она взвизгнула, вцепилась в него и наверняка расцарапала бы ему лицо, если бы он не отшатнулся.

– Ты… маленькая… сучка, – прорычал он. Он снова оседлал ее, на этот раз расположившись у нее на животе. Гермиона снова замахнулась на него, но Драко схватил ее за запястья и зафиксировал руки у нее над головой. Она отчаянно вскрикнула сквозь стиснутые зубы и закрыла глаза. Малфой обхватил ее запястья одной рукой и прижал к земле. 

– О, детка, – тяжело дыша, проговорил он. Наклонившись, он вдруг нежно поцеловал ее под подбородком. – Большой злой слизеринец наконец-то добрался до тебя? – поддразнил он, прикусив местечко на шее, где бился пульс. Другой рукой он скользнул по ее руке вниз, перебрался на грудь и болезненно сжал. Ощутив ладонью напряженный сосок, он что-то одобрительно проворчал. _«Мерлин, у нее красивая грудь»._

Гермиона резко втянула воздух и попыталась сбросить его с себя, вильнув бедрами. От этого движения трусики потерлись о промежность, и она застонала. Драко проник рукой в вырез ее платья, и по груди побежали мурашки, а соски затвердели еще больше. Сжав край ее декольте в кулаке, он резко дернул, порвав его с громким треском, и Гермиона выпучила глаза от шока. 

– М-м, без лифчика, – ухмыльнулся он, и она снова дернулась под ним. Отчаянно дрыгая ногами, она попыталась вырвать руки из его крепкой хватки.

– Отвали! Малфой! – выделяя каждое слово, выпалила она, но он только рассмеялся.

– Ни за что, Грейнджер. Мне не терпится засунуть член в твою узкую влажную дырку, – наклонившись, он грубо вобрал ее сосок в рот.

– Ах! – воскликнула Гермиона от пронзившего ее болезненного удовольствия. Она снова дернулась, и Драко воспользовался возможностью и втиснул колено между ее ног, раздвигая их. Свободной рукой он скользнул вниз по ее бедру и задрал подол платья, несмотря на ее попытки сдвинуть ноги. 

В этот момент она поняла, что проиграла. Малфой казался огромным по сравнению с ней, и его мертвая хватка на ее запястьях все сжималась, причиняя боль, так что Гермиона прекратила сопротивляться. Она громко застонала, когда его язык начал ласкать саднящий сосок, а затем переместился ко второму, оставив на коже влажную дорожку. Малфой втянул сосок в рот, послав еще одну волну наслаждения прямо к клитору. Гермиона громко всхлипнула, продолжая брыкаться, но они оба понимали, что ее попытки высвободиться становятся все слабее.

– Ну же, сопротивляйся, Грейнджер, – насмешливо проговорил он ей в грудь, сумев наконец расстегнуть ремень. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул… не так ли? Твой заклятый враг из детства? Или ты просто маленькая шлюшка, которая мечтает об этом?

Он взглянул на нее с ухмылкой, ожидая увидеть ярость у нее во взгляде. Ярость там была, но Драко совершенно ошеломило, когда Гермиона со всей силы плюнула ему в лицо. 

Прежде чем он успел подумать, что делает, его рука взлетела вверх и сжала ее подбородок, не давая ей открыть рот. Зубы Гермионы громко клацнули, и она втянула носом воздух. Ее глаза расширились, и на лице на миг появилось выражение испуга.

Драко, внимательно наблюдающий за ней, отпустил ее подбородок. 

– _Не смей_ так делать, – прошипел он, продолжая играть свою роль. Он не хотел ее пугать. Опустив голову, он вытер слюну о свое плечо. – Ты поняла?

Гермиона поспешно закивала, и страх начал понемногу уходить из ее взгляда. Они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Драко уже начал было волноваться, что зашел слишком далеко, но она откинула голову назад и снова попыталась вырвать руки из его хватки. _«Игра продолжается»,_ – он торжествующе ухмыльнулся на ее попытку сбежать от него. 

Малфой удерживал ее изо всех сил, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть штаны. Наконец ему это удалось, и он едва не застонал облегчения, освободившись от боксеров. Раздумывая, как войти в нее, чтобы при этом не дать ей сбежать, Драко решил сделать это быстро и жестко. Он скользнул свободной рукой по внутренней стороне ее бедра слева и ухватился за кружевные стринги, что были на ней. Без особых усилий он разорвал их и снял. Пальцы тут же коснулись ее промежности и обнаружили, что она истекает смазкой. Он застонал, ощутив, насколько скользкой и шелковистой она была, и торжествующе ухмыльнулся, когда Гермиона хрипло замычала. Потирая быстрыми движениями клитор, он погрузил средний палец во влажное жаркое отверстие, и она начала извиваться под ним.

– Хватит! – закричала она. – Отвали!

Черт возьми, ей действительно это нравилось. Еще ни с кем ему не приходилось так жестко бороться во время игрового изнасилования. И до сих пор она так и не произнесла стоп-слово. Они действительно прекрасно сошлись. Он толкнулся бедрами между ее ног, заставляя раздвинуть их. Затем, обхватив член рукой, приставил его ко входу. Гермиона замерла, и он увидел, как расширились ее глаза. Она явно источала желание. Узрев в этом зеленый свет для себя, Драко вошел в нее. 

Гермиона издала долгий низкий стон, заглушивший рычание Драко. Ее глаза закатились, когда он заполнил ее собой. Сессия проходила просто невероятно, но желание бороться ушло, стоило ощущениям захлестнуть ее. Войдя в нее, Малфой понял, что она уже не сбежит, поэтому отпустил ее руки. Они тут же легли ему на спину, впившись ногтями в кожу. Драко одобрительно зарычал от острого удовольствия, что ему доставили ее коготки. 

Он снова ворвался в нее, с волнением ощущая, как ее бедра подаются ему навстречу. Наслаждаясь стонами Гермионы, он выругался, задохнувшись, когда головка его члена потерлась о стенки влагалища. Оно было таким чертовски тугим: ему вряд ли когда-либо приходилось заниматься сексом с настолько миниатюрной женщиной.

– О, черт! Черт! – проскулила она, мотая головой и царапая ногтями его спину.

Он поднял ее ногу и прижал к груди, и эта поза позволила ему входить глубже и задевать точку G. Гермиона издавала хриплые грудные стоны.

– Черт, Грейнджер, – выдохнул Драко, снова и снова вбиваясь в нее. Она стиснула зубы, чувствуя, что пружина напряжения внутри нее сжимается все больше. Она уже была на грани оргазма. Ей нужно было…

– Быстрее! – потребовала она, тяжело дыша и встречая бедрами его толчки. Он снова выругался и ускорился, начав входить в нее еще быстрее и жестче. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от ее лица: она была прекрасна. Ее глаза были закрыты, она прикусила нижнюю губу и сосредоточенно нахмурила лоб от невероятного, почти болезненного удовольствия.

Драко все быстрее двигал бедрами, постоянно борясь с надвигающимся оргазмом, зарождающемся в поджимающихся яйцах. С огромным удовлетворением он увидел, как Гермиона открыла рот и издала хриплый животный стон, кончая. _«Лучшее выражение, что бывает у женщин во время оргазма! Мерлин, она горячая штучка»._

– Черт, да! – выкрикнул он, вбиваясь в сокращающиеся стенки влагалища, пытающиеся вырвать из него его собственный оргазм. Драко стиснул зубы и сдержался. Когда Гермиона обмякла под ним, он вышел. Она смущенно посмотрела на него. Он схватил ее за волосы и потянул вверх. Удивление на лице Гермионы быстро сменилось вновь разгорающимся вожделением, и она снова начала бороться с ним. 

– Ну уж нет, ведьмочка, – прорычал он, заставив ее встать на колени. Отпустив ее волосы, он быстро перехватил ее запястья и скрутил руки за спиной. 

Сердце Гермионы колотилось почти до боли, но забилось еще быстрее, когда она услышала, как Драко бормочет заклинание, и почувствовала, как веревка стянула ее локти за спиной. Она замычала от небольшого дискомфорта, не оставляя попыток отодвинуться от него, в то время как Малфой расположился коленями по обе стороны от ее ног, сжав их вместе. Он толкнул ее вперед, так что ее лицо ткнулось в покрытую мхом землю, и, придерживая ее, снова пристроился сзади. Она стояла на коленях, высоко выпятив задницу, и он ощутил ее возбуждение, когда вошел.

– О боже, черт побери! – воскликнула Гермиона от силы его толчка, и ее накрыло волной жара и страсти. Малфой сразу же взял бешеный темп. Из-за сведенных вместе ног клитору доставалось очень мало трения, и все, что она ощущала, был его огромный член, вдалбливающийся во влагалище. Каждый толчок вырывал из ее груди вздохи и стоны, и Драко сзади тоже громко стонал и рычал. Он грубо сжал ее бедра и еще больше ускорился, что только приблизило ее к оргазму.

Гермиона почувствовала, что веревки на ее локтях ослабли, и быстро оперлась ладонями о землю. Она попыталась оттолкнуть Малфоя, но он лишь коварно рассмеялся.

– Ты правда думаешь, что я вот так легко дам тебе уйти? – он обхватил ее рукой за талию, что позволило ему прижать ее руки к бокам, и заставил ее выпрямиться, а сам сел на корточки. Гермиона охнула от новых ощущений, а он продолжил терзать ее неглубокими жесткими толчками. Другой рукой он скользнул ей под подбородок и нежно сжал шею. Страх возбуждающей волной прошелся по ее телу, и член Малфоя покрыла новая порция смазки. Грейнджер скулила от наслаждения, он ругался. Это был идеальный дуэт, порожденный наслаждением.

Гермиона откинула голову ему на плечо и, высвободив руки, обхватила его ладони, впившись ногтями в нежную кожу на тыльной стороне. Она подалась бедрами назад, впервые в этой позе отвечая на его движения. Он зарычал, и его рука соскользнула с ее талии ниже, ища набухший клитор.

Она зашипела, когда он начал потирать средоточие ее удовольствия, и ее движения стали рваными и беспорядочными. Драко знал, что она вот-вот снова кончит. Дотянувшись до ее груди, он поймал сосок и начал перекатывать между пальцами.

– Черт, Драко! – взвизгнула Гермиона, дернулась на нем и замерла.

Он снова ощутил удовлетворение, когда она выкрикнула его имя и застонала от удовольствия. Его завораживало то, какой она была во время оргазма, и желание по-прежнему кипело в нем. Он резко перевернул ее, опрокинув на спину и заставив ее сдавленно охнуть.

Не дав ей отдышаться, он подхватил ее ноги под коленями и практически сложил ее пополам, входя в нее в третий раз. 

– Черт возьми, Гермиона! – одобрительно прошипел он, когда она выгнулась под ним. Она хрипло вскрикнула, и ее внутренние мышцы сжали его член. Малфой знал, что не продержится долго, и был уверен, что не сможет довести ее до третьего оргазма. Он решил, что компенсирует это как-нибудь в другой раз. Ее влагалище затрепетало и сжалось вокруг него, и это стало для него последней каплей. Зарычав, он в последний раз жестко вошел в нее и замер, и его член задергался, изливаясь внутрь.

Медленно придя в себя, Драко отпустил ноги Гермионы. Они соскользнули вниз и безвольно опустились по обе стороны от его бедер, а он рухнул на нее сверху, опираясь на локти, и прижался лбом к ее лбу, тяжело дыша. Встретившись взглядами, они засмеялись, задыхаясь. Подняв руку, он убрал с ее лица прядку растрепавшихся волос и легонько поцеловал во вспотевший лоб. Медленно выйдя из нее, он откатился, с удовольствием услышав удовлетворенный стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ. Малфой лег на спину рядом с ней, все еще тяжело дыша. Через несколько секунд он повернулся лицом к Гермионе, опершись о локоть.

Ее глаза были закрыты, а лицо раскраснелось от напряжения. Спустя какое-то время ее веки затрепетали. Лицо Драко медленно расплылось в самодовольной ухмылке, и Гермиона, не удержавшись, улыбнулась в ответ.

– Это было офигенно, Грейнджер, – явно гордясь собой, сказал он.

– Знаешь что, Малфой? Хотя бы раз в жизни я с тобой согласна, – фыркнула она, и он рассмеялся, вытирая пот с виска. Гермиона потянулась, пытаясь понять, в каком состоянии ее мышцы. Она чувствовала приятную боль и полное удовлетворение.

Заметив, что Драко глазеет на ее грудь, она слегка повернулась на бок. 

– Ты и раньше этим занимался, – это был не вопрос.

– Да, но, на самом деле, не так часто, – просто ответил он. – Я люблю игровое изнасилование. Обычно такие сессии просто бомба, – он помолчал, и в его глазах появилось веселье на фоне все еще светящегося там желания. – Но ты устроила мне лучший бой в моей жизни, – наблюдая за ней горящими глазами, он увидел, как она расплылась в улыбке.

– Правда? – спросила она.

– Абсолютно, – он потер нос тыльной стороной ладони, а затем взъерошил волосы. – И знаешь что?

Гермиона вопросительно подняла бровь.

– Ты самая мелкая ведьма, с которой я когда-либо играл в это.

Ее улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, сделав ее похожей на Чеширского кота. Гермиона снова перекатилась на спину, и Драко сделал то же самое, удовлетворенно вздохнув. Они лежали молча какое-то время, и наконец Малфой издал мученический стон. 

– Думаю, нам надо привести себя в порядок, – неохотно сказал он.

– Да, – согласилась Гермиона без особого энтузиазма. – Мне нужно в туалет… и, кажется, к врачу, – со смехом добавила она. – А еще надо попытаться починить мое платье, – хихикнула она, а затем рассмеялась по-настоящему и села. – Знаешь, о чем я сразу же подумала, когда ты предложил такую сессию? Жаль, что мое платье будет испорчено. Мне оно нравится.

Драко тоже рассмеялся и поднялся на ноги. 

– Уверен, у тебя получится трансфигурировать его, чтобы дожить до конца вечера, – он протянул руку Гермионе, с удовольствием отметив, что она, не колеблясь, схватилась за нее. 

Он помог ей встать, тут же перевернул ее ладони и осмотрел мелкие царапины. Переведя взгляд ниже, он увидел, что ее колени и локти тоже расцарапаны. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, склонил голову набок и игриво пожал плечами.

– Упс.

Гермиона выгнула бровь, глядя на него.

– Полагаю, ты поднаторел в исцеляющих чарах, если обожаешь такие игры?

Он глупо улыбнулся.

– Вообще-то нет. И если честно, Грейнджер, другие мои партнерши едва ли получали хоть единую царапину. Они все слишком быстро сдавались, – он оглянулся через плечо. – Сейчас вернусь.

Гермиона смотрела, как он идет к маленькому шкафчику, заколдованному под небольшой пень рядом с дверью, и ухмыльнулась, увидев царапины на его плечах и спине. Вернувшись к ней, он осторожно взял ее руки в свои. Наложив на них очищающее заклинание, он капнул на ранки настойку бадьяна. Ладони Гермионы закололо, когда начала быстро расти новая кожа, выглядящая так, словно раны были нанесены несколько дней назад. То же самое Малфой проделал с ее коленями и локтями.

Немного помолчав, он по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

– Повернись и нагнись.

Ее брови взлетели вверх.

– Прошу прощения?

Он рассмеялся.

– Вряд ли твоя задница осталась невредимой.

Гермиона тихонько хихикнула, повернулась, наклонилась и подняла юбку. На удивление, это смутило ее больше, чем все остальное, что они делали в этой комнате. Она мысленно обругала себя за то, что снова возбуждается. Она почувствовала покалывание от зелья, после чего Драко опустил подол ее платья. 

– У тебя роскошная задница, Грейнджер, – похвалил он. Она лишь снова улыбнулась в ответ. Что обычно говорят друг другу после успешного игрового изнасилования?

Вдруг, приняв спонтанное решение, Драко обхватил ее рукой за талию и притянул к себе. Пальцами другой руки он приподнял ее подбородок. Она вопросительно посмотрела на него, и он неожиданно для них обоих нежно поцеловал ее в губы и медленно отстранился.

– Мне всегда было интересно, каково это.

Казалось, от удивления, Гермиона потеряла дар речи и смогла только выпучить глаза. 

– И правда жаль, что мне больше нравится быть нижним, – ухмыльнулся он, прервав романтический момент, и выпустил ее из объятий. – У нас действительно могло бы что-то получиться в Теме. 

В его голосе звучало веселье, и Гермиона расхохоталась, запрокинув голову.

– Драко Малфой, – выдавила она сквозь истерический смех, – да мы бы поубивали друг друга.

– Ага, – сказал он с притворным сожалением. – Наверно, ты права. Пойдем, я покажу тебе, где ближайший туалет, – он схватил ее за руку и потянул к выходу.

– Эй, подожди, – она дернула его ладонь, заставив остановиться и обернуться. Закусив губу, она улыбнулась, разглядывая его спину. – Тебе м-м… тебе тоже нужно заживляющее зелье.

Его глаза расширились, и он резко повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть сначала на одно плечо, потом на другое. 

– Проклятье, Грейнджер! И здесь ты преуспела!

– Иди сюда, – потребовала она, и это прозвучало немного властно. Его глаза весело блеснули, и он протянул ей зелье.

– Ох, Грейнджер. Мне нравится, когда ты так говоришь. Ты точно не Домина?

Она усмехнулась, залечивая его раны, а зачем вернула ему настойку.

– Точно нет. Я целыми днями доминирую на работе.

Малфой снова схватил ее за руку и повел к двери, убрав зелье в шкаф, прежде чем выйти в коридор.

Покинув комнату с лесом, Драко опустил руку Гермионе на поясницу. Они оба молчали, все еще приходя в себя после пережитого волнения и всплеска эндорфинов. Маска Гермионы не пострадала, и она снова нацепила ее на лицо, но от ее платья остались лохмотья. Она собиралась пойти сразу в женский туалет, чтобы попытаться трансфигурировать его во что-то, в чем можно будет проходить остаток вечера.

Драко был рядом, его рука все еще лежала у нее на пояснице. В данный момент он ощущал легкую потребность заботиться о Гермионе, и, если быть честным с самим собой, дикое возбуждение никуда не делось. Вокруг было много народу – больше, чем до их маленького приключения. Толпы людей ходили туда и сюда по коридору, входили и выходили из разных комнат. 

Не устояв, он скользнул рукой вниз и схватил Гермиону за задницу, сжав ее. Она вздрогнула, а затем бросила на него томный взгляд. Горящие в ее потемневших карих глазах желание и страсть завели его еще больше. _«Черт возьми»._ Рискнув предположить, что она чувствует то же самое, он развернул ее обеими руками и прижал грудью к ближайшей холодной каменной стене. Всем телом он ощутил жар ее кожи сквозь тонкую ткань разорванного платья.

Склонившись к ее шее, он вжал свой напряженный член в ее ягодицы.

– Я хочу еще раз трахнуть тебя… здесь и сейчас. 

Ощутив, как она подалась задницей ему навстречу и тихонько застонала, он принял это за разрешение продолжить. Схватив подол ее платья, он задрал его. Другой рукой он скользнул между ее ног спереди и потер влажные складки плоти, обнаружив, что она более чем готова.

Гермиона нетерпеливо захныкала от восхитительных движений его руки. Она потерлась о его промежность, чувствуя себя так, словно в любую секунду может воспламениться. Их сессия была напряженной, между ними явно промелькнула искра, и Гермиона была готова к большему. Прижавшись щекой к холодной стене, она прекрасно видела, что происходит вокруг, и осознавала, где они находятся. Они стояли в затемненной нише, но их все еще можно было увидеть. Конечно, на ней была маска, и в здании всего три человека знали, кто под ней скрывается. 

Чувствуя себя дерзкой и распутной, она прошептала:

– Ну же, трахни меня, Малфой, я хочу этого.

Он зарычал и погладил внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер, раздвигая их. Прижавшись к ней, он обнаружил, что легко сможет удерживать ее в нужной позе. Одной рукой он обхватил Гермиону за шею, легонько сжав, чтобы продемонстрировать доминирование, другой рукой извлек член из джинсов. Он легко скользнул внутрь нее и гортанно зарычал, когда стенки влагалища снова сжали его.

Слишком заведенный, чтобы контролировать себя, он начал яростно вбиваться и ухмыльнулся, услышав, как она постанывает от наслаждения в такт его толчкам. 

– Боже, какая же ты горячая, Грейнджер, – отрывисто сказал он, тяжело дыша с каждым движением бедер. 

– Ты тоже ничего, хорек.

От ее поддразнивания он улыбнулся еще шире.

– Ладно, бобрик, смейся надо мной, если хочешь.

Она улыбнулась, вспомнив свои увеличившиеся зубы в тот год, когда он превратился в хорька. Его рука скользнула вокруг ее бедра и дотянулась до клитора, в то время как сам он продолжал вколачиваться в нее. Его движения становились все быстрее и беспорядочнее. 

– Кончай, ведьмочка, – требовательно прошептал он и прикусил чувствительное местечко у нее под ухом. 

Ее реакция была мгновенной, и он был потрясен тем, насколько отзывчивой оказалась Гермиона. _«А вот и третий, который я мысленно обещал тебе»,_ – удовлетворенно проурчал внутренний голос Драко в тот момент, когда стенки ее влагалища сжались, а живот напрягся. Ее тело обмякло, но Малфой продолжал двигаться в ней, пока не издал громкий стон, горячо выдохнув ей в шею. 

Он продолжал прижиматься к ней вздымающейся грудью, удерживая ее у стены, пока они оба пытались отдышаться. Через несколько минут он отпустил ее и прикрыл подолом платья ее ягодицы. Туалет был всего в паре шагов от них. Гермиона повернулась и увидела, что Малфой смотрит на нее с игривой улыбкой. 

– Это было круто, Грейнджер. Как только захочешь повторить, дай мне знать – в любое время.

Гермиона улыбнулась ему в ответ. 

– Да, было круто и… неожиданно, – к его удивлению, она схватила его сзади за шею, притянула к себе и страстно поцеловала, скользнув языком по губам. Смущенный, но в то же время обрадованный Драко обнял ее за талию и ответил на поцелуй. 

– Знаешь, – весело сказала она, медленно отстранившись, – мне всегда было интересно, каково это.

Она явно дразнила его, повторив его же слова, и Драко усмехнулся и покачал головой. Она подмигнула.

– Спасибо, Малфой, – с этими словами она повернулась и убежала в туалет.

Ни Драко, ни Гермиона не заметили стоящего неподалеку Доминанта в черном, который наблюдал за всем происходящим с досадой и растущей яростью.

_____________________________________________________________________  
*  
(1) Не́льсон (англ. Nelson hold) — приём в спортивной борьбе и рестлинге. Двойной нельсон производится в положении партера, борец просовывает обе руки через подмышки оппонента и давит на шею (Википедия). Посмотреть, как выглядит прием можно по ссылке https://vk.com/photo-187906046_457243361


	9. Глава 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все права на книги и персонажей принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Текст фанфика является собственностью авторов LissaDream и Snowblind12. Переводчик не извлекает материальной выгоды из публикуемого текста.
> 
> Контакты авторов:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/profile  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/profile  
> LissaDream: https://www.facebook.com/lissadean.27  
> Snowblind12: https://www.facebook.com/anne.snow.92775  
> Совместный аккаунт: https://www.facebook.com/lissa.snow.77  
> Совместный email: snowblindLissaDream@gmail.com

Люциус, прищурившись, наблюдал, как Снейп провожает взглядом Драко и Грейнджер, выходящих из подвала. _«М-м-м»,_ – подумал он, – _«у меня получилось-таки тебя достать, придурок»._

– Прекрасное выступление, – вслух сказал он Снейпу, заставив того повернуться к нему.

– Да, прекрасное, – Северус легко вернул себе самообладание и вновь нацепил маску равнодушия. – Бритт была восхитительна, как и всегда.

– Она действительно накосячила на вашей приватной сессии на этой неделе? Или просто захотела публичного наказания? – Люциус скрестил руки на груди.

– Последнее, – Снейп не смог сдержаться и ухмыльнулся. – Она немного махозистка, как мне кажется. Это… прелестно.

Повисло неловкое молчание. 

– Может, пойдем куда-нибудь, где можно обсудить наш злободневный вопрос? – тихо предложил Люциус: теперь, когда с любезностями было покончено, его голос прозвучал жестко.

Снова последовала напряженная тишина. Не говоря ни слова, Снейп двинулся сквозь толпу. Люциус счел это приглашением следовать за ним.

Его сбило с толку, когда Северус направился не в тот коридор, что вел к его кабинету и личным покоям, а стал подниматься вверх по лестнице. И тогда Люциус понял, что происходит. По всей видимости, Снейп собирался предаться вуайеризму. Малфой знал, что для той разновидности сессии, на которую Драко надеялся сегодня уговорить Грейнджер, он предпочтет комнату с лесом, и сообщил об этом Снейпу. Они остановились в противоположном конце коридора напротив двери в комнату и стояли молча: Северус погрузился в свои мысли, а Люциус размышлял, как лучше перейти к теме, которую он хотел обсудить. Чтобы помочь другу преодолеть ментальный блок, связанный с девушкой, ему нужно было, чтобы Снейп доверился ему.

Прошло довольно много времени, по меньшей мере, полчаса, когда Драко и Гермиона наконец вышли из фетиш-комнаты, держась за руки и улыбаясь. Взгляд Снейпа заметно потемнел. Люциус ясно видел на его лице разочарование и злость.

Он перевел взгляд на парочку. Стоило признать, что они хорошо смотрелись вместе: невысокая и миниатюрная девушка всегда выглядит уместно рядом с высоким и худощавым парнем. Платье и чулки Гермионы превратились в лохмотья. Люциус ухмыльнулся про себя: Драко явно добился своего. Очевидно, она пыталась прикрыть разорванным корсажем грудь, но та все равно виднелась из-под ткани. Драко положил руку ей на спину, словно защищая, и Гермиона мило улыбнулась ему.

Неожиданно Драко развернул Грейнджер к стене и задрал ей юбку. Брови Люциуса поползли вверх, а Снейп тихо выругался. 

Она что-то прошептала, и по реакции Драко можно было догадаться, что именно. Люциус начал заводиться. Черт возьми, она была дьявольски прекрасна. Северус напрягся и скрестил руки на груди. Несколько человек, шедших по коридору, бросили взгляд на публично занимающуюся сексом пару, но Люциус был уверен, что Драко и Гермиона не могли заметить их с того места, где стояли.

Когда они закончили, Грейнджер притянула Драко к себе и поцеловала. Люциусу пришлось схватить Снейпа за плечо, чтобы удержать. 

– Это всего лишь сессия, дружище, – прошипел он. – Они друг другу не подходят. Драко и Гермиона слишком разные… и ты знаешь, что Драко больше любит подчинение. Возьми себя в руки. Она имеет право играть так же, как и ты. 

Снейп ничего не ответил, но заметно расслабился. Как только Гермиона исчезла в туалете, а Драко с глупой улыбкой ушел по коридору в противоположном направлении, Снейп развернулся на каблуках и двинулся прочь. Люциус неспешно следовал за ним, давая ему возможность разобраться в своих мыслях.

У Снейпа были другие планы: он дошел через клуб до своего кабинета, захлопнул за собой дверь и наложил защитное и заглушающее заклинания. Он знал, что Люциус хочет поговорить, но в данный момент у него не было никакого желания.

С помощью беспалочковой магии он призвал графин и стакан. Налив себе виски на пару пальцев, он с громким стуком поставил графин на стол и сделал большой глоток обжигающей жидкости.

Он был расстроен.

Он был в ярости.

Он дико ревновал Гермиону к своему крестнику.

И к своему лучшему другу. 

И он не знал, что думать. На самом деле, он не мог понять, что чувствует. Ему незачем было испытывать симпатию к Гермионе Грейнджер как к женщине, а не как к нижней. У них нет будущего.

 _«Она никогда не согласится. Ты старый уродливый ублюдок. А она… красивая, молодая, жизнерадостная и успешная»._

В глубине души он понимал, что все это самоуничижение. Всего лишь неделю назад она стояла обнаженная, наклонившись над его столом, и страстно желала, чтобы он ее трахнул. И именно он тогда отказался.

– Черт! – Снейп прижал холодный хрустальный стакан ко лбу. 

Это он оборвал сессию, вызвав у нее растерянность и беспочвенную неуверенность в себе. Он нанес удар по ее самолюбию после ее первого опыта с женщиной, отвадив от нее Доминанта, который пожелал познакомиться с ней. А сегодня… Снейп закрыл глаза.

Вчера вечером Люциус своими рассуждениями пробудил в нем еще большее желание оттолкнуть ее. Зачем? Просто чтобы доказать, что он и впрямь ублюдок, которого все в нем видят.

И все же это был неверный шаг. Выражение, которое появилось у Гермионы на лице, когда он сказал Бритт не делать ошибок, свойственных новичку… было ужасным. Грейнджер слишком проницательна, чтобы не понять его намек. Это потрясло и раздавило ее. Он сделал ей больно, даже не прикоснувшись.

В тот миг он казался себе самым умным и был очень доволен собой. Он просто хотел, чтобы она отступила и перестала давить на него. Хотя она вовсе и не давила. _«Она открылась тебе и только и делала, что пыталась угодить, чертов ты придурок!»_

Она сказала, что доверяет ему. _«Но никто не доверяет Северусу Снейпу!»_ Он вздрогнул, услышав звук бьющегося стекла, вырвавшего его из размышлений, и понял, что всплеском магии разбил все стеклянные предметы в своем кабинете. Он провел рукой по лицу. Конечно, она больше не будет ему доверять, особенно после того, что он сделал. 

Он громко зарычал и взмахнул палочкой, накладывая Репаро. Опрокинув в себя остатки виски, он открыл дверь и прошел мимо потрясенного Малфоя-старшего. Ворвавшись в помещение службы безопасности, он оглядел экраны видеонаблюдения. Обнаружив ту, кого искал, в баре, он пронесся мимо ошеломленного молчаливого Себастьяна, а затем снова мимо Люциуса. 

Снейп должен был отдать должное Люциусу: тот вовремя оставил его в покое. Но Северус все же слишком хорошо знал своего друга и понимал, что, пока он сам в таком настроении, Люциус предоставит ему личное пространство, но будет следовать за ним шагах в пятнадцати позади.

Северус подошел к Гермионе сзади. Она трансфигурировала свое платье так, чтобы корсаж слегка прикрывал грудь вместо того, чтобы полностью закрывать ее. На ней больше не было чулок, а кромка платья сзади была потрепана и порвана.

Снейп не нашелся сразу, что сказать. Ее аромат ударил по нему как таран, и, хотя он кончил меньше двух часов назад, его член мгновенно напрягся. Что, черт побери, особенного в этой девчонке? Как кто-то настолько миниатюрный может вызывать такой большой переполох?

– Я бы хотел поговорить с вами, мисс, – пророкотал он ей на ухо. Гермиона резко обернулась, прижав руку к груди. Он напугал ее, но ему было все равно. _«Гребаная маска»._ Из-за нее было сложнее понять выражение лица Гермионы.

– Хорошо, сэр, – машинально ответила она. _«Как ей это удается?»_ Женщины постоянно обращаются к нему «сэр», но никто еще не заставлял его чувствовать себя так. От этого проблема в его штанах только увеличилась. Снейп схватил ее за локоть и повел через помещение бара к двери его личных покоев. Там он остановился: возможно, это была не лучшая идея. Перед его мысленным взором все еще стояла картина, как Гермиона лежит обнаженная у него на столе. С тех пор он не мог спокойно обедать за ним. Однако ему придется поговорить с ней, иначе чувства сожрут его заживо изнутри.

– После вас, – он открыл дверь, и Гермиона вошла.

Он начал без предисловий.

– Я должен извиниться перед вами, мисс Грейнджер, – его сердце колотилось как безумное. Он никогда еще так не нервничал.

– О, – Гермиона выглядела крайне удивленной, однако на ее губах заиграла легкая улыбка.

– Не дерзите, – прикрикнул он, мгновенно стерев улыбку с ее лица. – Черт! – Снейп отвернулся от нее и провел рукой по своим коротко стриженным волосам. – Простите. 

– Вы уже извинились, сэр, – скромно отозвалась Гермиона, опустив взгляд в пол. 

– Не надо быть нижней прямо сейчас! – прорычал он. – И без того достаточно тяжело.

Она посмотрела на него пылающим взором. На ее лице было легкое непонимание, а голос прозвучал раздраженно.

– Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите! За что именно вы извиняетесь, сэр? Как по мне, вы не сделали ничего плохого.

– Дерьмо, – он во второй раз за вечер провел рукой по лицу. – Простите, что я был придурком.

– Пожалуйста, сэр, объясните, – Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

– Я был груб.

– Думаю, такой уж вы человек, сэр, – съязвила она, и на ее лице снова появилась эта улыбка, которая приводила его в бешенство. Ему захотелось стереть ее поцелуем. – Вы и раньше бывали грубым и никогда не испытывали желание извиниться за это. Что изменилось сейчас?

– Черт возьми, Гермиона! – рявкнул он, сердито взмахнув рукой. В этот миг ему было не до ее сарказма. – Вы дадите мне сказать?!

Она кивнула, и ее лицо стало очень серьезным.

– Я унизил вас, пошатнул вашу уверенность в себе. Я вел себя так, как ни один Доминант не должен вести себя с нижней. Прошу прощения, – он извинился перед ней уже в третий раз за прошедшие пару минут. Он не мог припомнить, перед кем вообще извинялся в последний раз, в то время как с ней это произошло четырежды за одну неделю. 

В комнате на мгновение воцарилась тишина, и Северус решился взглянуть на Гермиону. Она оценивающе смотрела на него с выражением настороженности на лице. 

– Я прощаю вас, – тихо сказала она, помолчав несколько минут.

– Я… Что? – Северус уже готовился молить о прощении, но она совершенно сбила его с толку. 

– Вы совершили ошибку, я прощаю вас. Так бывает. Вы человек, – Гермиона пожала плечами. Она не могла не отметить, какое волнение вызвали в ней его слова. Снейп явно терзал сам себя из-за произошедшего. А вдруг она и впрямь его заинтересовала? Эта мысль придала ей храбрости.

– Вы передумали? – спросила она.

– Передумал? Насчет чего? – в его голосе звучало явное замешательство.

– В прошлую пятницу вы сказали, что довольны мной, – начала она издалека. – Довольны настолько, что передумали и станете моим Верхним?

Снейп не был готов к этому вопросу. Почему она всегда такая неугомонная? Даже в детстве она была такой, и это выводило его из себя. Спокойно и как можно мягче он ответил:

– Мисс Грейнджер, я не обучаю нижних, – он жалел, что приходится ее разочаровывать. От этого у него заныло сердце.

Снейп протянул руку, положил ладонь на ее щеку и погладил большим пальцем скулу. Его кожу закололо от прикосновения. 

– Давайте вернемся к этому вопросу, когда вы закончите обучение.

Гермиона судорожно вздохнула, и они встретились взглядами. Неужели ей подсознательно хотелось, чтобы он коснулся ее? Вспыхнула ли ее кожа так же, как его? У него не хватило смелости спросить об этом.

– Обязательно, – наконец ответила она.

– Обещаете? – его голос прозвучал неожиданно хрипло. Он жаждал ее поцеловать, но, конечно, он не станет этого делать.

– Обещаю, – пробормотала Гермиона. Она жаждала его поцеловать, но, конечно, она не станет этого делать.

Медленно он убрал руку от ее лица.

– Доброй ночи, сэр, – она улыбнулась и выскользнула за дверь, мягко притворив ее за собой.

– Доброй ночи, Гермиона, – ответил он пустой комнате.

***

Люциус увидел, как Гермиона вышла с легкой улыбкой на лице всего через десять минут после того, как Снейп закрыл за ними дверь. Этот вечер становился все более и более интересным. Он помедлил немного, а затем коротко постучал. Не дожидаясь ответа, он просто вошел.

– Я облажался сегодня, – тихо сказал Снейп, когда Люциус приблизился к нему. Северус сидел на диване, обхватив голову руками и зарывшись пальцами в волосы. 

Люциус потрясенно застыл. Судя по всему, в аду сегодня похолодает. Снейп редко признавал, что сделал что-то неправильно.

– Расскажи мне, как именно, – мягко спросил Люциус. Все эти годы они оба знали, что могут выговориться, не боясь осуждения, полностью доверить друг другу свои проблемы и получить прощение. 

– Я был излишне жесток, – медленно проговорил Северус. Он потер лицо обеими руками. 

– Да, – Люциус сунул руки в карманы брюк и небрежно оперся бедром о подлокотник дивана. – Но почему?

– Она меня пугает, – прошептал в ответ Снейп.

– Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло между вами? – Люциусу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы в его голосе не прозвучало удивление. Северус Снейп нечасто признавался в своих страхах.

Снейп посмотрел на его, и Люциуса поразило выражение боли на его лице. 

– Я до сих пор так этого и не понял, – тихо признался Северус. – Все, что я знаю, это то, что она была потрясающей. Она была доброй, милой, почтительной и отзывчивой, но между нами возникла какая-то глубинная связь, которую я не могу осознать. Люц… из-за нее я совершенно забылся. Я чуть было не трахнул ее, – он нахмурился. – На нашей первой сессии! Ты же знаешь, обычно я лучше себя контролирую!

Люциус поднял бровь. Его другу пришлось тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Он проигнорировал укол сожаления из-за того, что от идеи самому добиваться внимания девушки явно придется отказаться.

– Ты едва не забыл свое собственное самое главное правило? – цинично переспросил он. – _Никогда не спать с нижней на первой сессии._ Ты годами пытался заставить меня соблюдать его. Должно быть, это была фееричная сессия, Сев. Расскажи мне обо всем.

– Все было чертовски просто, – Снейп откинулся на спинку дивана и положил голову на подушку. – Я приказал ей раздеться, дать свое согласие, принять позу покорности, затем задал ей обычные вопросы. Я просто… не ожидал, что она… будет настолько откровенной. В ее честности не было никаких сомнений, и это приятно меня удивило… и потрясло. Она… она сказала мне, что рада, что под той чертовой маской оказался я. И что она… доверяет мне.

Люциус закрыл глаза. Проклятье, все оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, а проблема – гораздо глубже, чем он надеялся. Неудивительно, что Снейп так запутался. В его жизни было слишком мало людей, которые говорили, что доверяют ему. Должно быть, его до глубины души потрясло то, что Гермиона Грейнджер сказала ему, что верит, что он не причинит ей вреда. Скорее всего, он зол на самого себя, что так быстро все испортил. Покачав головой, Люциус спросил:

– Ты наказал ее. В чем она провинилась?

Снейп издал мрачный смешок.

– В том-то и дело, что она не провинилась, – он вздохнул. – Я приказал ей говорить «сэр» в конце каждого предложения. Пять шлепков за каждый пропущенный раз. За время нашего разговора она заработала пятнадцать. Дважды она чересчур разволновалась, и еще раз она ошиблась, когда я указал ей на промах, – Снейп растерянно покачал головой. – Она очень хорошо перенесла порку. Затем попросила еще. Я воспользовался ремнем. Потом рукой довел ее до оргазма. Она кончила трижды за неполные шесть минут, – он умолк и, закрыв глаза, добавил: – Это было невероятно.

Люциус, не скрываясь, наблюдал за Снейпом, пока тот, не открывая глаз, рассказывал свою историю. 

– Я сказал, что хочу трахнуть ее, и она согласилась… но в конце добавила «профессор». Это было словно холодный душ и сразу же напомнило мне о моем возрасте и нашем общем прошлом. Я замер, отчего она почувствовала себя неуверенно и из-за чего, в свою очередь, я разозлился сам на себя, – он умолк. – И она подчинялась до самого конца. Была кроткой, понимающей и внимательной. Она, черт возьми, поблагодарила меня и поцеловала в щеку, когда мы прощались!

– И попросила тебя взять ее на обучение?

– Она спросила, не рассмотрю ли возможность обучать ее, если она угодит мне, – Снейп снова сел прямо и открыл глаза. На его лице явственно виднелись смятение и разочарование.

– Она угодила тебе, дружище?

Последовало долгое молчание, во время которого Северус снова закрыл лицо руками.

– Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

– Соглашусь, что такого от мисс Грейнджер не ожидал никто, – начал Люциус после еще одной долгой паузы. – Вот только, Северус, прости мне мою грубость, но тебе надо либо срать, либо слезать с гребаного горшка. Мисс Грейнджер заплыла в опасные воды. Ей нужна опека, пока она не совершила ошибку. И то, что ты отпугиваешь от нее Доминантов и всячески ее доводишь, не помогает делу. Вот почему я подтолкнул ее в объятия Драко сегодня и использовал тебя, чтобы манипулировать ею и заставить согласиться на сессию. С ним она была в безопасности.

– Полагаю, в таком случае мне стоит поблагодарить тебя за это. За то, что присматривал за ней и защищал от меня, – нехотя сказал Снейп.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Люциус. – О чем вы говорили с ней?

– Я извинился перед ней, – голос Северуса звучал хрипло. – Она простила меня. Мне даже не пришлось умолять.

– Значит, ты собираешься обучать ее? – к удивлению Люциуса, его захлестнула волна ревности.

– Я сказал ей прийти ко мне, когда она уже всему научится. Что я не могу взяться за нее, и мне жаль. Люц, я никогда не обучал нижних, и меня беспокоит то, что я увлекусь ею больше, чем позволено в этом случае Доминанту. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ее обучил кто-то другой. А я пока буду развивать отношения с ней.

Люциус отошел от подлокотника дивана и тяжело опустился в кожаное кресло. Снейпу удалось только что удивить его, наверное, в миллионный раз за последние десять минут. У него закружилась голова. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «развивать отношения с ней»? Ты собираешься пригласить ее на нормальное свидание? Начать по-настоящему встречаться с ней? – ему не удалось скрыть тень разочарования, что прозвучало в его голосе. До этого момента Люциус не осознавал, что ему тоже нравится Грейнджер.

Снейп, казалось, не заметил чувств Люциуса. Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он ответил:

– Да. 

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что эта девушка не станет подчиняться двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю? – Люциус мысленно поморщился: неужели он и впрямь пытается отговорить своего друга? Но ведь Снейп, кажется, никогда… да, действительно никогда не стремился к _настоящим_ отношениям с кем-либо. К сексуальным отношениям и отношениям в формате доминирования и подчинения – да. Но к свиданиям – ни разу.

– Я бы и не хотел, чтобы она подчинялась постоянно, это было бы скучно и утомительно, – отмахнулся Снейп. Он откинулся назад и положил ногу на ногу. – Я еще давным-давно решил, что, если когда-нибудь найду ту, с кем захочу настоящих отношений, она обязательно должна быть нижней в сексе.

Люциус не удержался и поднял бровь в ответ на это заявление. Он уже хотел съязвить, но не стал. Ему следовало догадаться об этом с самого начала. Снейп был умным человеком. Он доверялся людям с осторожностью и только после проверки временем. Он был вспыльчивым и обладал тяжелым характером, с которым в серьезных отношениях смогла бы совладать только сильная женщина. Одному только богу известно, сколько раз сам Люциус сталкивался с ним лбами. Иной «друг» уже давно сбежал бы от этого непрошибаемого упрямца. У Снейпа был дурной нрав, и он мог быть довольно жестоким. Однако же под твердой оболочкой скрывалось мягкое нутро. К сожалению, большинство людей исчезали из его жизни раньше, чем успевали выяснить это.

Люциус нехотя признал, что мисс Грейнджер со всех сторон была бы отличной партией для Северуса: как в спальне, так и вне ее. Он потер нижнюю губу большим и указательным пальцами. В это мгновение Люциус осознал, что отойдет в сторону и не станет искать отношений с Гермионой. Его друг более чем заслуживает шанс на счастье… и на создание семьи? У Люциуса была кое-какая неожиданная информация для Снейпа, и по его реакции станет понятно, насколько серьезны его намерения.

– Мне оставить свое предложение обучать ее в силе, или ты предпочтешь, чтобы она нашла кого-то другого, если захочет? – спросил Люциус.

– Оставь его в силе, – сказал Снейп. – Мне может быть выгодно, если ты станешь ее наставником.

– А ты в курсе, какую конечную цель преследует мисс Грейнджер в Теме, Северус? – мягко спросил Люциус, переводя разговор в совершенно иное русло.

Снейп несколько мгновений с любопытством изучал его взглядом, а затем слегка покачал головой. 

– Мы не дошли до этого в нашем разговоре.

– Хм-м, – губы Люциуса медленно растянулись в коварной усмешке. – Она сказала Итану, что ее конечная цель – брак и семья. Ты готов на это ради нее?

Он ожидал, что Снейп вздрогнет, но ошибся: тот всего лишь задумался. Наконец он ответил с легким сарказмом в голосе:

– Что ж, кольцо, конечно, покупать еще рано, но я ничего не имею против женитьбы и пары детей.

Люциус недоверчиво фыркнул.

– С каких это пор? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

– С этих самых.

***

Гермиона шла по темной улице, и чем ближе она подходила к месту назначения, тем сильнее колотилось ее сердце. У нее был кошмарный день и все, о чем она мечтала, это ненадолго сбежать. Уже перевалило за девять часов вечера, но, если она будет дома около полуночи, то сможет выспаться и утром попасть в суд. Однако если не сбросить напряжение, заснуть у нее не получится. На крайний случай сгодился бы и ее вибратор-кролик, но она надеялась на кое-что получше. Ей хотелось… нет, ей _просто необходимо_ было сегодня попасть на сессию. Может быть, Люциус или Итан с Розой захотят поиграть.

Войдя в клуб, она тут же почувствовала облегчение, увидев Джонатана. Они успели сдружиться. Его глаза загорелись, когда она подошла к бару. Гермиона забралась на стул и тяжело вздохнула, окидывая взглядом переполненный клуб. Народу было гораздо больше, чем она ожидала увидеть в четверг вечером.

– Тяжелый день? – спросил Джонатан, ставя перед ней содовую со льдом и лаймом. 

Гермиона не пила спиртное в клубе с тех пор, как Люциус предупредил ее о недопустимости алкоголя на сессиях. Содовая с лаймом стала ее любимым напитком.

– Жуткий день! – воскликнула она, изо всех сил стараясь сдерживать гнев. – Еще один случай жестокости, проявленной волшебником по отношению к женщине-маглу. И конечно, на нее наложили Обливиэйт, так что у меня нет свидетеля, чтобы предъявить обвинения. Я могу руководствоваться только официальным рапортом.

– Ох-х, крошка, тебе нужны обнимашки, – Джонатан одарил ее широкой улыбкой, перескочил через стойку и заключил ее в медвежьи объятия.

– Ух, – выдохнула она, а затем рассмеялась, когда он стиснул ее и приподнял над полом. 

– Твои обнимашки самые лучшие. И да, мне и правда было это нужно, – хохотнув, сказала она, широко улыбаясь. Джонатан отстранился и посмотрел на нее.

– Ну вот и моя девочка с красивой улыбкой, – помолчав, он понимающе ухмыльнулся и хихикнул. – Но тебе ведь нужно нечто большее, чем просто обнимашки, не так ли, крошка?

Покраснев, Гермиона рассмеялась и оглядела толпу. 

– Э-э, ну… я надеялась на большее, – она не увидела ни Люциуса, ни Итана, ни Драко. И уж тем более, ни Снейпа. И это было хорошо, потому что в ее в состоянии трудно было сказать, что она натворит, если увидит его. Вероятно, выставит себя еще большей дурой, чем уже успела выставить.

Она обернулась к Джонатану.

– Люциус здесь?

Джонатан наклонился вперед, чтобы не перекрикивать толпу. 

– Нет, у него выходные по вторникам и четвергам. Он очень занятой человек. Понятия не имею, как он умудряется управлять своей корпорацией днем, а затем приходить сюда по вечерам.

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула.

– Люциус и Снейп владеют клубом вместе?

Джонатан кивнул, оглядывая бар. Заметив посетителей, желающих сделать заказ, он рассеянно ответил:

– М, да. Они оба владельцы. Люциус в основном вкладывает сюда деньги, а Снейп – человекочасы, – он перепрыгнул через стойку. – Поболтаем позже, крошка!

***

Северус Снейп сидел в своем кабинете, с огромным интересом смотря в камеру наблюдения номер два. Гермиона вернулась. Прошло уже несколько дней, и он начал было думать, что она теряет интерес. Вероятно, Драко умудрился-таки отпугнуть ее. Северус все еще ощущал, как в нем кипит ревность, когда вспоминал произошедшее в коридоре.

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ноги в ботинках из драконьей кожи на свой большой письменный стол, продолжая наблюдать за Гермионой, сидящей в баре. Он закатил глаза, когда этот сентиментальный идиот, его главный бармен, перепрыгнул через стойку и заключил его девушку в объятия.

 _«Мерлин и Моргана, с каких это пор, черт возьми, я начал думать о ней как о своей?»_ Ему пришлось подавить еще один взрыв негодования, когда этот слащавый дурак получил от нее в ответ сияющую улыбку. Улыбку, которой она, конечно же, никогда не одарит его самого, жалкого и ущербного. С другой стороны, он и не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить это. Он преподавал у нее в школе, всячески унижая, затем доминировал над ней, чтобы потом оттолкнуть, когда она, проглотив свою гордость, попросила его взять ее на обучение в качестве нижней. И не один раз, а дважды! Ему очень повезет, если она вообще взглянет на него снова, не говоря уж о том, чтобы согласиться выпить с ним кофе.

Что бы ни сказал ей мальчишка, от этого ее настроение значительно улучшилось. Северус смотрел, как она сидит у стойки и оглядывает толпу. С большим интересом он наблюдал, как новенький Доминант, о котором шептались многие нижние в последние две недели, заприметил его девушку и сделал свой ход.

***

Гермиона начала расслабляться. Она наблюдала за Джонатаном, который суетился за стойкой, едва успевая подавать напитки требовательным посетителям. Она хихикнула, заметив, как он замер и вцепился в стойку, напрягшись всем телом. Рассмеявшись, она увидела его Домину, Клариссу – та ухмылялась, стоя в конце стойки и держа в руках что-то похожее на пульт дистанционного управления. С игривым блеском в глазах она нажимала на кнопки и следила за его реакцией.

Гермиона ощутила укол зависти. Почему она никак не может найти Доминанта, который захотел бы обучать ее? Который желал бы, чтобы она принадлежала ему и только ему? _«Люциус, Гермиона. Люциус говорил, что не против обучать тебя»._ Их сессия снова промелькнула у нее в голове. Это было невероятно. Просто… черт. Снейп одним прикосновением к щеке мог заставить ее всю неделю думать только о нем. Ее жутко бесило, что он имел над ней такую власть.

Потягивая свой напиток, Гермиона повернулась на стуле и прислонилась спиной к стойке. Она скрестила ноги, и подол ее платья задрался, открывая часть бедра. _«Ну и ладно, на мне ведь маска»._ Несмотря на то, что вокруг ходили практически голые мужчины и женщины, Гермионе казалось, что она выглядит немного отчаявшейся. Она пока что не привыкла находиться там, где выставлять себя напоказ, наоборот, поощрялось.

Ее глаза расширились, а живот сжался, когда она заметила невероятно привлекательного темноволосого и голубоглазого мужчину, который наблюдал за ней. Он поймал ее взгляд и по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся ей. Гермиона нервно сделала еще один глоток, когда мужчина приблизился к ней. На нем были черные кожаные штаны и черная футболка. В глаза бросалось то, что его тело выглядело отнюдь не как у юнца: он был подтянутым, крепким и мускулистым.

Он подошел к ней, и она мгновенно ощутила магнетическое притяжение. 

– Ты новенькая, – сказал он глубоким сексуальным голосом. Гермиону обеспокоило то, что она сразу же сравнила его с шелковым баритоном Снейпа. Похоже… но не совсем.

Она закусила губу.

– Не такая уж и новенькая. Бывала тут пару раз, – промурлыкала она в ответ. _«Что ты, черт возьми, несешь? И кого ты обманываешь? Ты совсем новенькая!»_

Его улыбка стала шире, и он протянул руку. 

– Дэниел, но друзья зовут меня Дэнни. А _ты_ , маленькая соблазнительница, можешь звать меня «сэр».

Гермионе он показался слегка самоуверенным. Она ухмыльнулась и подняла бровь, пожимая его руку. 

– Мои друзья зовут меня Куколка. Но вы можете называть меня «Госпожа».

Не сдержавшись, она рассмеялась, когда он прижал руку к сердцу и сделал вид, что вот-вот хлопнется в обморок от отчаяния. 

– Госпожа?

– Не совсем. Но мои друзья действительно зовут меня Куколкой, сэр, – она обратилась к нему, как он и сказал, и, мило улыбнувшись, заправила за ухо прядь волос. 

Дэнни выпрямился и посмотрел на нее, изогнув бровь. 

– Хм-м-м. Шаловливая нижняя. Знаешь, мне стоило бы отшлепать тебя за это. Ты едва не разбила мне сердце.

***

Убрав ноги со стола, Снейп подвинул кресло поближе к монитору, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Проклятье, похоже, они сошлись. Было совершенно очевидно, что они понравились друг другу. По языку их тел явственно читался флирт. _«Но кто этот парень?»_ Снейп пожалел, что раньше не обращал на него внимания. Он смутно припоминал, что было в его анкете. Ему было чуть за тридцать, и он недавно переехал в этот район. Также он был новичком в Теме: практиковал всего год или около того. Он попал в клуб по рекомендации одного из знакомых Люциуса и формально не проходил обучение. _«Вот почему ты так занервничал»._ Заставив себя забыть об этом, Северус понял, что у него есть дела, и начал просматривать счета на оплату, время от времени бросая взгляд на монитор.

Десять минут спустя он ощутил еще один укол разочарования, увидев, что парочка продолжает наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Он заметил, что Гермиона улыбнулась, подойдя ближе к мужчине. Снейп тяжело сглотнул, когда тот тоже придвинулся к ней. _«Моя»,_ – все, о чем он мог думать. Наконец он заставил себя отвернуться. _«Не твоя. По крайней мере, пока»._

***

Гермиона рассмеялась.

– Неужели? Нет! – она поставила пустой стакан на стойку.

Дэнни продолжал улыбаться. 

– Погоди, могу я купить тебе еще выпить? Что ты будешь?

Ощутив прилив нахальства, Гермиона взглянула на него и ответила:

– Ну, если вы хотите весь вечер стоять у бара и беседовать, я возьму бокал эльфийского вина. 

Сообразив, куда она клонит, он наклонился ниже, и игривая усмешка на его лице тут же сменилась хищнической. 

– Хм-м, а если у меня на уме _кое-что другое_ , что ты на это скажешь?

Гермиона закусила губу.

– Я бы сказала, спасибо за предложение угостить, но нет: я не пью перед сессиями.

Дэнни выпрямился и с минуту изучал ее взглядом. 

– А ты не робкого десятка, Куколка. Говоришь то, что хочешь. Мне это нравится, – он скрестил руки на груди. – Ну так что? Мне найти нам комнату?

Сердце Гермионы заколотилось как бешеное. _«Черт!»_ Что она творит? Она даже не знает этого парня! Он совершенно чужой. Его даже никто не рекомендовал ей. Однако он был забавным, милым и очаровательным… и на самом деле ей нравился. Она оглядела зал, ища кого-нибудь из знакомых, чтобы спросить, знают ли они его или что-нибудь о нем. Но вокруг не было никого. Даже Джонатан исчез: вероятно, пошел в погреб за выпивкой.

Почувствовав ее нерешительность, Дэнни добавил:

– Знаешь, если ты сомневаешься, то все в порядке. Ты не знаешь меня, – он пожал плечами и снова улыбнулся своей обезоруживающе милой улыбкой. – Но я хороший. Ты можешь мне доверять, но я прекрасно понимаю твои сомнения.

Гермиона всмотрелась в его лицо и заметила разочарование в его взгляде. Он выглядел невероятно сексуально, а ей очень хотелось провести сессию с человеком, с которым у нее не было общего прошлого. Дэнни казался хорошим парнем. Он рассказал ей о своей девушке, которой нравилось играть в подчинение и которая пробудила в нем интерес к Теме. Они расстались, и с тех пор у него были сессии с несколькими нижними. Его опыт был небольшим, но все же он казался гораздо опытнее Гермионы. 

Отбросив осторожность, она доверилась своему чутью и подняла на него взгляд…

***  
Северус отложил перо, его сердце бешено стучало. _«Черт»._ Он смотрел, как новенький щенок взял Гермиону за руку и увел ее из поля видимости камеры. Снейп пробежал глазами по мониторам перед ним. С тревогой он наблюдал, как Гермиону уводили вниз, явно в отдельную игровую комнату. Ему стало не по себе. Он не знал этого парня и предполагал, что Гермиона тоже с ним незнакома. Люциус был прав. Он предсказывал, что она впадет в безрассудство, к чему были склонны многие новички. Снейп встал, раздумывая, не положить ли этому конец. Она придет в ярость, но он будет знать, что она в безопасности. _В безопасности._

 _«Она взрослая женщина, Северус»,_ – предостерег он сам себя. – _«Чертова взрослая гриффиндорка, которую понесло Мерлин знает куда»._ Он яростно зарычал, а затем заставил себя сесть обратно. Он понимал, что должен оставить ее в покое. Он уже и так наделал достаточно ошибок, когда дело касалось ее. Если он вмешается сейчас, то навсегда потеряет свой шанс. Когда Гермиона вошла в приватную комнату номер четыре, он усилием воли отвел взгляд, пытаясь не думать о том, для чего было предназначено это помещение. 

***  
Дэнни привел Гермиону в приватную комнату, в которой давно хотел провести сессию. 

– Итак, Куколка, давай установим ограничения и назначим стоп-слова. 

Гермиона вошла следом, и дверь захлопнулась. Она увидела, как Дэнни достал Отрезвляющее зелье и выпил его. То, что он принял зелье, не дожидаясь ее вопроса, пил ли он алкоголь, придало ей уверенности в том, что с ним действительно стоит провести сессию.

Гермиона оглядела комнату. Там стояла скамейка для порки, деревянный конь и пара стульев. Ее внимание привлекли крюки на потолке с привязанными к ним веревками и цепями. На стенах висели различные инструменты для порки. Ее любопытство возросло, когда она заметила трость. Мыслями Гермиона вернулась к Северусу: ему нравилось пороть тростью Бритт.

– Итак, Куколка, ты не против порки? Подвешивания? – Дэнни откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

Гермиона закусила губу.

– Я не против порки, однако я не уверена насчет подвешивания. Я никогда этого не делала.

Его глаза загорелись.

– О, прекрасно! Я буду у тебя первым! Тебе понравится. У меня было много практики, и я довольно хорош в этом.

Гермиона немного нервно кивнула.

– Хорошо, я готова попробовать.

– Отлично. У тебя есть какие-либо травмы или заболевания, о которых мне стоит знать? Это для подвешивания – чтобы не усугубить твое состояние.

Гермиона понимающе кивнула.

– Эм, ничего такого нет, – ее доверие к нему продолжало расти. Казалось, он действительно заботится об ее безопасности.

Он улыбнулся.

– Что насчет проникновения? 

Гермиона не была уверена, что хочет этого. Прежде чем она успела ответить, он успокоил ее.

– Никакого проникновения, пока я не спрошу тебя и ты не дашь свое согласие. Это приемлемо?

Гермиона выдохнула, чувствуя, как напряжение покидает ее. 

– Да, звучит разумно.

– Итак, Куколка, с этого момента ты должна обращаться ко мне «сэр». Это понятно?

Она кивнула.

– Да, сэр.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты сняла платье, лифчик… и маску, если не возражаешь. Трусики можешь оставить, – он ухмыльнулся. – Если, конечно, они на тебе есть.

Гермиона слегка поколебалась, но затем сняла маску, сообразив, что, если заклинания пропустили Дэнни вниз, значит он подписал то же соглашение о неразглашении, что и она. Стянув платье через голову, она повесила его на спинку одного из стульев. Расстегнув лифчик, она сняла его и бросила рядом с платьем. Как послушная нижняя, она не поднимала взгляд, но чувствовала, как он рассматривает ее тело, кружа вокруг нее.

– Ты восхитительна, Куколка, – остановившись перед ней, он приподнял ее подбородок. – Твои стоп-сло… – его глаза расширились от удивления, и он тяжело сглотнул. – О, Мерлин, ты… ты Гермиона Грейнджер!

Гермиона осторожно встретилась с ним взглядом.

– Я Куколка. Зовите меня просто Куколка, – ее беспокоило, что это может стать проблемой. Не так уж и хорошо, когда тебя все узнают. Она задержала дыхание в ожидании его ответа. Дэнни нервно кивнул, и Гермиона мило улыбнулась. – Мои стоп-слова – «красный» и «желтый», сэр.

Он выдохнул и, казалось, снова обрел уверенность в себе. Он обошел ее сзади, и у нее по спине пробежала дрожь, когда он прижался к ней. Поцеловав ее обнаженное плечо, он заговорил низким соблазнительным голосом.

– Ты очень красивая, Куколка. Спасибо, что согласилась подчиняться мне. Обещаю, что тебе будет хорошо со мной.

Гермиону заводил его голос, вызывающий мурашки, и то, как Дэнни оценивающе скользил взглядом по ее телу. Она вжалась ягодицами в его бедра.

– Но-но, – пристыдил он ее, слегка шлепнув по заднице, едва прикрытой стрингами. – Тебе нельзя двигаться, пока я не разрешу.

Он обошел ее и встал спереди. 

– Я бы хотел начать нашу сессию с нежного поцелуя. Могу я поцеловать тебя, Куколка?

Гермиона ощутила трепет. Он был очень мил для Доминанта.

– Да, сэр.

Он снова приподнял ее подбородок, и Гермиона закрыла глаза, когда он наклонился и коснулся нежным поцелуем ее губ. Она мысленно вздохнула. Его губы были мягкими, и это было приятно.

– Подойди к скамейке и наклонись над ней. У тебя шикарная попка, и мне не терпится отшлепать ее.

Гермиона тут же направилась к скамейке и наклонилась. Она слышала, как Дэнни подошел к стене и взял какие-то инструменты. Ей стало интересно, выпорет ли он ее тростью. Она поежилась, вспомнив красные полосы на заднице Бритт после сильной порки Снейпа. _«Кого ты обманываешь? Ты ни за что не сможешь выдержать такое!»_

– На разогрев я несколько раз ударю тебя меховой плетью.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и вцепилась в край скамейки, когда Дэнни начал легонько пороть ее пушистой плетью. Он был очень нежен, и уже через минуту ей захотелось, чтобы он увеличил силу. Она слышала, как он чем-то зашуршал у нее за спиной.

– Теперь я воспользуюсь кожаной плетью, Куколка.

Он начал бить ее другой плетью, и Гермиона ощутила разочарование от того, что он не применял особой силы. Было вообще не больно, и это не слишком возбуждало. Она начала раздражаться. Кажется, Дэнни был слишком уж милым. Она хотела огня, ей нужно было настоящее доминирование.

Через пару минут нудной порки она не выдержала:

– Сэр, отшлепайте меня посильнее.

– О, Куколка любит пожестче.

Удары стали немного интенсивнее, и Гермиона мысленно закатила глаза. Стало лучше… ненамного, но определенно лучше. Она слегка выпятила задницу, подбадривая его, и он стал вкладывать в удары еще чуть больше силы.

Как только все стало налаживаться, он отошел от нее. 

– Куколка, встань и подойди ко мне.

Из-за сильного раздражения и отчаянного желания разрядки, которая была ей так нужна, она начала беспокоиться. Зная, что нужно оставаться послушной, она смотрела, как Дэнни взял веревку и начал отмерять. Он обернул ее вокруг талии Гермионы, ее бедер и пропустил между ног. Может быть, теперь сессия наберет обороты.

Дэнни сделал на веревке несколько узлов, а затем взмахнул палочкой. Веревки внезапно крест-накрест обхватили ее живот, прошли между ногами и обернулись вокруг бедер. Еще одно движение палочкой, и Гермиона вдруг поднялась в воздух грудью вниз, ее поддерживали привязанные к потолку веревки, которые скользнули по груди и обвились вокруг плеч, вывернув руки назад. Икры тоже оказались подняты вверх, а ноги слегка раздвинуты. Она встревожилась: ей не слишком понравилось то, что Дэнни не объяснил ей, что собирается делать. Она предупреждала его, что у нее нет такого опыта. Ее нервы были на пределе, и она тут же вспотела. 

Гермиона поняла, что находится в не слишком удобной позе, и ее плечам было некомфортно. Плеть снова ударила ее безо всякого предупреждения и совсем не сильно, как и раньше. Все шло не особенно хорошо, и ей стало не по себе. Левое плечо начало болеть. Она висела там, чувствуя себя странно и неудобно, и это дурацкое чересчур мягкое доминирование только увеличивало ее дискомфорт. 

– Сэр, ударьте меня посильнее.

Последовала тишина, и Гермиона, не успев подумать, выпалила:

– Вы можете использовать трость, сэр? – она понимала, что начинает манипулировать «снизу», но в этот момент ей было все равно. Очевидно, Дэнни это тоже не волновало, потому что он просто сделал, как она просила.

Гермиона вздрогнула, ощутив первый удар и длинно выдохнула от боли. _«Черт!»_ В этот раз тоже не помешало бы, чтобы он ее предупредил или подготовил. Снейп, например, перед первым ударом несколько раз постучал тростью по заднице Бритт.

– Тебе действительно нравится порка, не так ли, Куколка? – пробормотал Дэнни позади нее, и следующий удар пришелся по другой ягодице. _«Ай!»_ Гермиона сильно прикусила губу, чтобы не закричать. Ее плечи, особенно левое, начали сильно болеть, а веревка до боли натирала внутреннюю поверхность бедра слева. 

_«Не будь нюней, Гермиона! Ты выдержишь. Северусу нравится трость. Надо всего лишь немного попрактиковаться!»_

Удар посильнее против воли вырвал у нее крик, после чего почти сразу же последовал еще один удар. Стало по-настоящему больно, и ей пришлось признать, что Дэнни наконец вошел в роль.

– У тебя восхитительная попка, Куколка. Рад, что тебе нравится трость. Большинство девушек даже не хотят попробовать.

На глаза навернулись слезы, когда боль стала невыносимой. _«Ты сама попросила об этом, Гермиона!»_ На следующем ударе она выдержала, и слово «Желтый!» само сорвалось с губ.

***

Северус старался не думать о том, что может происходить в комнате номер четыре, когда зазвонил сигнал тревоги. Вскинув взгляд, он ощутил панику, когда понял, что сигнал исходит именно оттуда. Он вскочил и выбежал из кабинета, не успев даже сообразить, что делает.

***

Сразу же, как только Гермиона сказала «желтый», Дэнни спросил, что ей нужно и по ее просьбе вернулся к плети. Он снова начал мягко пороть ее, но она поняла, что проблема не в порке, а в веревках. Она больше не чувствовала левую ногу. Следующий удар оказался чуть сильнее, и она вздрогнула всем телом. Левая рука болезненно выгнулась, и она явственно ощутила, как что-то хрустнуло. Ее охватила паника. _«Этого не должно быть. Что-то не так!»_ Боль пронзила ее руку, и она не смогла больше терпеть. Слезы хлынули по щекам, и она воскликнула:

– Красный, красный! Черт! Опусти меня!

– Проклятье! В чем дело, Куколка? – встревоженно спросил Дэнни. Он тут же отшвырнул плеть и, выхватив палочку, быстро опустил Гермиону на пол. В тот момент, когда заклинание левитации подхватило ее тело, напряжение в руках исчезло, но боль, к несчастью, осталась.

Гермиона начала всхлипывать, когда Дэнни осторожно опустил ее на пол на колени. Как только он развязал веревки, она тут же обхватила левую руку правой и тихо вскрикнула от этого движения.

– О боже, Гермиона! Ты в порядке? – в голосе Дэнни звучал ужас, он опустился на колени рядом с ней, пытаясь успокоить. Она хотела, чтобы рядом был кто угодно, но только не он. Умом она понимала, что это было сделано ненамеренно. Произошла ошибка. Но она была напугана. Она не привыкла к ошибкам в расчетах. Все покатилось к чертям с того самого момента, как он начал пороть ее плетью, и ей стоило довериться своему чутью и прекратить это. _«Дура, дура!»_ Она ахнула, попытавшись пошевелить рукой.

– Дэнни, кажется, что-то хрустнуло у меня в плече, – она икнула сквозь слезы. Мгновение он в ужасе смотрел на нее, а затем схватил веревку и скользнул по ней рукой. Казалось, он мысленно что-то измеряет и подсчитывает. Через минуту он поднял на нее виноватый взгляд, полный стыда.

– Ты ошибся? – догадалась Гермиона. Тон ее голоса не был обвиняющим, она слегка успокоилась после того, как некоторое время подержала руку неподвижно.

Он уже собирался ответить, как вдруг дверь распахнулась. Удивленный Дэнни вскочил на ноги. Гермиона вздрогнула и тихо вскрикнула от боли.

На пороге стоял Северус Снейп с дикими глазами. Выражение на его лице сменилось яростью, когда Гермиона, увидев его, тут же расплакалась от облегчения. Дэнни в растерянности переводил взгляд между ними. Он знал, что Снейп являлся здесь совладельцем, но не понимал причины его гнева. Он допустил ошибку, но после произнесения стоп-слова четко следовал протоколу. 

– Что произошло? – голос Снейпа был ледяным.

– Все в порядке, Северус, – тихо сказала Гермиона, быстро успокоившись после эмоционального всплеска. – Это был несчастный случай, со мной все будет хорошо. 

Снейп ощутил, как в груди расползается тепло: это был первый раз, когда она назвала его по имени. Это помогло ему взять себя в руки.

– Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, что произошло, – тон его голоса все еще был холодным, но уже не таким резким.

– Я просчитался с узлами, думаю, веревка была слишком короткой, – тихо ответил Дэнни. – Ее руки были вывернуты под неправильным углом. 

Снейп выругался и быстро подошел к Гермионе. Не говоря ни слова, он просто взял ее на руки. Его захлестнула еще одна волна гнева, когда она охнула от боли и зашипела. 

– Накиньте на нее одежду, дайте ей маску.

Дэнни подчинился. 

– Мне очень жаль, Гермиона. Клянусь, это был несчастный случай, – извиняющимся тоном сказал он.

– Все в порядке, Дэнни. Я знаю, что ты сделал это не нарочно, – она вяло улыбнулась ему, надевая маску, а затем пробормотала приклеивающее заклинание. Уткнувшись лицом в плечо Снейпа, она обняла его за шею правой рукой. Дэнни зачарованно смотрел, как Снейп покрепче прижал ее к себе и прошептал что-то успокаивающе, после чего обратил внимание на него.

– Мистер? – грубо спросил он.

– Рэклифф. Дэниел Рэклифф. 

– Мистер Рэклифф, пожалуйста, найдите Джонатана в баре и возьмите у него форму отчета о происшествии. Заполните ее. В следующий ваш визит попросите о встрече либо со мной, либо с Люциусом Малфоем. Мы будем действовать согласно протоколу, предусмотренному при несчастном случае, и проведем все необходимые процедуры, – голос Снейпа звучал сурово. – А теперь извините нас.

Дэнни склонил голову, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя, как высокий пугающий волшебник, герой войны, вышел из комнаты, крепко прижимая к себе Гермиону Грейнджер, «мозг Золотого Трио».


End file.
